O Homem do Amanhã - Clois Fanfic
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: (AU/ 18) CLARK Luthor foi criado por Lionel Luthor, ficando longe do herói que estava destinado a ser, até o dia em que Clark decide tomar as rédeas de sua vida. Clark quer se afastar de tudo que lembre sua herança kryptoniano ou o legado dos Luthor, mas nem ele mesmo pode fugir de seu destino.
1. Chapter 1

**O Homem do Amanhã**

Clark Luthor deu um potente soco no seu oponente, o Titan, fazendo-o ser jogado contra a proteção de vidro, que se quebrou. Algumas pessoas correram e outras vibraram. Clark sabia que Titan não era um ser normal. Havia poder nele. Talvez mais um dos fugitivos da Zona Fantasma.

Demorara muito tempo para que Clark soubesse tudo sobre sua origem kryptoniana. Lionel Luthor fizera de tudo para controlar o Viajante, mas se Clark, mesmo rebelde, pudera ser manipulado na sua conturbada adolescência, isso não mais acontecia. Ele era um homem formado, com pleno uso dos seus poderes e longe do domínio da casa onde fora criado. Clark se sentia livre e fazia tudo o que queria. E isso deixava seu pai adotivo louco de raiva.

Titan se ergueu e foi em direção à Clark.

\- Kal-El, eu sei quem você é! Estou aqui para te destruir!

\- Tenta a sorte, saco de banha!

Titan e Clark voltaram a lutar, dessa vez com mais força, sem conter os poderes. Clark conseguiu derrubar Titan com um soco que o fez decolar e aterrissar de costas no chão. Clark pegou uma barra de ferro do círculo de luta já destruído e empalou o inimigo. Titan estrebuchou e morreu. As pessoas ficaram em silêncio por um segundo e depois começaram a gritar, enlouquecidas.

\- O Homem de Aço vence mais uma vez! – o locutor gritava, empolgado.

\- Homem de Aço! Homem de Aço! Homem de Aço! – as pessoas gritavam.

Clark levantou os braços em agradecimento. Ele pegou uma garrafa d'agua e saiu dali.

Clark entrou no banheiro e bebeu toda a água. Abriu seu armário e pegou o losango com o símbolo kryptoniano. Ele conseguira aquele artefato na Zona Fantasma para onde Lex o mandara depois de Clark quebrar as pernas dele. Raya ajudara Clark a sair da prisão criada por Jor-El. Ela acreditava que Clark estava destinado a algo muito maior. Clark duvidava disso. Ele jogou o artefato dentro da mochila e fechou. Dara chegou no banheiro masculino e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- Você arrasou de novo hoje, Kal. Porque aquele brucutu te chamou de Kal-El? – ela quis saber.

\- Vai ver eu lembrava o macho dele. – ironizou e colocou as roupas dentro da mochila. Foi até o chuveiro e o abriu.

\- Jaxson está muito satisfeito com você. É praticamente a galinha dos ovos de ouro dele.

\- Pena que a fonte vai secar.

\- Como assim? Kal, você é a estrela aqui.

\- Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder meu tempo nesse buraco. – ele disse e a olhou de alto a baixo. Dara vestia uma roupa que só cobria basicamente o essencial em seu corpo. – Aí, rola uma despedida? Eu sei que você sabe usar essa sua boquinha pra muitas coisas. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Pra onde você vai? Rola alguém te acompanhar? – ela praticamente se ofereceu.

\- Não. Eu resolvo minhas tretas sozinho. – ele estendeu a mão. – Vem aqui tomar banho comigo. – convidou. – Você me parece suada.

\- Uma despedida? - ela lhe deu um olhar dengoso.

\- Exatamente. – ele sorriu, cafajeste.

Dara tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro com Clark. A única coisa que todos ali sabiam era que ele era Kal e não ficava muito tempo em lugar algum. Dara passeou as mãos pelo corpo musculoso de Clark. Ele era incrivelmente forte. E excitante. Nunca conhecera alguém como ele.

Beijaram-se enquanto a água escorria pelos corpos nus dos dois. Dara foi beijando o corpo musculoso de Clark até chegar em seu membro, ficando de joelhos. Usou a boca para leva-lo ao delírio. Deu um sorriso safado e olhou para ele.

\- Meu presente de despedida pra você.

\- Tu sabe mesmo fazer as coisas, gata. – ele elogiou e a puxou pelo cabelo, fazendo-a suspirar. – Mas sei que tu se liga numa coisa mais selvagem.

\- Sempre. – ela suspirou.

Clark apertou um dos seios volumosos enquanto saboreava o outro. Dara gemia de prazer. Clark usou as mãos no meio das pernas dela, que gemeu mais alto. Não demorou muito para penetrá-la. Deu estocadas cada vez mais fortes, fazendo com que Dara cravasse suas unhas nas costas dele, mas sem sequer arranhá-lo. Clark também não tinha medo de ser um pouco mais agressivo, pois sabia como controlar seus poderes. Para isso, Lionel servira. O pai adotivo sempre quisera controla-lo e Clark aprendera desde cedo como dosar sua super força e todas as suas outras habilidades. Dara se virou de costas e esfregou o traseiro no membro de Clark. Ele sorriu.

\- Tu é muito safada. Do jeito que eu gosto. – ele disse e a penetrou.

Dara terminava de se vestir enquanto Clark fechava a mochila.

\- Você bem que podia me levar... – ela pediu.

\- Eu já disse que não, gata. Não dá pra ficar pajeando ninguém.

\- Eu não deixaria você na seca, Kal. – ela passou a mão no peito dele.

\- Não vou ficar, não te preocupa. – deu um sorriso cafajeste.

\- Você é muito canalha.

\- É por isso que você gosta de mim. – ele deu um beijo nela. – Adeus, Dara. – ele virou de costas e foi saindo.

\- Jaxson vai ficar furioso com você!  
\- To pouco me fudendo pra ele! – Clark ainda exclamou antes de sair dali.

Dara suspirou.

Quando se viu sozinho, Clark saiu voando.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

 **Coast City**

Clark ligou a televisão para ver o jogo e abriu uma lata de cerveja. Sentou no sofá e quando começou a beber, ouviu uma batida na porta.

\- Mas que merda! Acho bom ser importante pra atrapalhar a minha cerva e...! – ele abriu a porta e viu Lionel. – Desculpa, moço, não é aqui que vende feijão não! – e bateu a porta na cara do pai adotivo.

\- Clark! – Lionel bateu de novo na porta. – Eu preciso conversar com você, meu filho!

\- O que é, porra?! – Clark abriu a porta e deixou Lionel entrar. – Que saco, eu já sai da sua aba, me deixa!

\- Clark, eu sei que as coisas ficaram complicadas... Eu ia perguntar a Lex, mas ele ficou em coma depois da briga.

\- Bem feito!

\- Mas agora ele acordou, só que está numa cadeira de rodas.

\- Mais bem feito ainda! – Clark bebeu a cerveja. – O que está esperando? Que eu fique com peninha?

\- Ele é seu irmão!  
\- É porra nenhuma! Somos irmãos só porque você me pegou pra criar ou melhor, manipular! Porque é isso que você faz! Manipula as pessoas nos seus jogos doentios! Acha que eu não saquei que você queria que o careca e eu nos enfrentássemos?! Que vencesse o melhor! Mas o melhor sempre fui eu!

\- Eu criei os dois para serem aquilo a que sempre foram destinados! Serem reis e governar sobre todos!

\- Ah não vem com esse papinho de merda não! To cheio de você! Quero que você, Lex e todos os Luthor se fodam!

\- Lex poderia ter ficado paralítico para sempre! Por sorte, os médicos disseram que é só questão de tempo e fisioterapia para que ele volte a andar. Não atingiu nenhum nervo.

\- Tá, já recebi as notícias que eu não pedi, pode ir embora.

\- Clark, você é um Luthor, gostando ou não. Você já bancou o rebelde, já ficou meses fora de casa, agora pode voltar.

\- Lionel, qual foi a parte de eu-vou-embora-daqui-e-quero-que-você-morra que disse antes de ir embora que você não entendeu?! Não sou um Luthor e não quero ter ligação nenhuma com vocês!

\- Ainda assim você continua sacando dinheiro da conta da LuthorCorpMedia.

\- Ué, eu não sou o seu filhinho querido? – ironizou CL. – Eu tenho direitos também. E ninguém vive de vento, papaizinho querido.

\- Clark, eu sei que você ficou chateado por eu não permitir seu acesso à Fortaleza do Ártico que você alega ser dos seus antepassados.

\- Não seja cínico, bode velho. Você sabe muito bem que é a minha herança kryptoniana. Mas se eu quisesse mesmo saber alguma coisa, já tinha quebrado aquilo tudo que você colocou pra me barrar num piscar de olhos.

\- Clark, acredite quando eu digo que você foi enviado aqui para ser o dono de tudo e de todos. E eu quero guiá-lo por esse caminho! Mas você tem que voltar para casa!

\- Não volto e duvido tu me tirar daqui! Pode até tentar mas sabe que a porrada vai cantar pro teu lado! Lionel, faz um favor a todos nós e morra! – ele abriu a porta. – FORA!

\- Tudo que eu faço é para o seu bem. – Lionel afirmou. – Você é o filho enviado para mim, para que eu guiasse o seu caminho.

\- Não preciso de guia turístico! Agora, vaza! Vaza antes que eu te quebre a cara!

\- Você ainda vai voltar, Clark e nesse dia, o esperarei de braços abertos e aí sim, você cumprirá sua missão na Terra. Até breve. – Lionel se retirou.

\- Até nunca mais! – Clark berrou e fechou a porta com um estrondo. – Miserável, acabou com o meu dia! Que ódio! – Clark deu um soco na mesa, quebrando-a. Ele bufou e abriu sua mochila. Lá dentro estava uma pedra do poder. – Se essa droga se manifestasse, eu estaria com meio caminho andado...

O plano de Clark era descobrir o porque daquela pedra com símbolos kryptonianos ter ido parar em suas mãos. E qual era o propósito daquilo. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria abraçar totalmente seu lado alienígena. Gostava dos seus poderes, gostava do que era, mas não queria saber mais do que isso. Porém, também não queria ser mais dominado por Lionel Luthor e sua sede inesgotável de poder. Por causa disso, Lex quase o matara. Clark colocou a pedra de volta na mochila.

 **xxx**

Clark entrou num bar e bebeu um pouco de cerveja. O álcool não o afetava mas ele gostava do sabor. Uma mulher começou a flertar com ele. Clark deu um sorriso e chamou o bartender.

\- Dá uma bebida para aquela moça e diz que fui eu quem paguei. - deu o dinheiro ao bartender.

\- Sim, senhor. – o homem assentiu e obedeceu.

A mulher sorriu para ele e Clark pegou sua bebida e foi falar com ela.

\- E aí? Aproveitando a noite?

\- Estava achando tediosa... até agora. Sente-se, por favor. – ela mostrou a cadeira.

\- Obrigado. Eu me chamo Clark.

\- Alicia Baker. – ela sorriu quando ele beijou sua mão. – Que cavalheiro...

\- Não é assim que se deve tratar uma dama?

\- Com certeza. Eu pedi para trocarem a minha bebida por um coquetel, se você não se importa.

\- Claro que não. – ele olho para o garçom. – Tudo que a dama quiser.

Alicia mexeu no cabelo e bebeu um pouco.

\- Então, o que você faz aqui? Eu acho que já vi o seu rosto em algum lugar...

\- Não sou nenhuma celebridade.

\- Isso não faz seu rosto ser menos bonito. – ela o fitou.

\- O seu também é lindo.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro.

Não demorou para Alicia e Clark irem para dentro do banheiro do par, se trancarem lá e trocarem beijos mais ardentes. Alicia tirou a camisa e a jaqueta preta de Clark e arranhou um pouco o peito dele, mesmo que não fizesse qualquer dano ao kryptoniano. Ele abriu os botões da camisa dela e tocou nos seios ainda com sutiã. Alicia lhe deu um olhar malicioso. Clark abriu o sutiã branco dela e chupou seus seios alternadamente e vorazmente, enquanto Alicia gemia de prazer. Beijaram-se mais e ela abriu o fecho da calça dele. Alicia colocou a mão em seu membro, já duro. Sorriu e mordeu o pescoço dele, enquanto acariciava seu pênis. Clark gemeu, enquanto suas mãos escorregavam pelo corpo da loira e apertavam sua bunda. Clark colocou Alicia contra a parede, baixou sua calcinha e a penetrou. Foi dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes, enquanto ela se agarrava à ele. Só pararam quando ficaram satisfeitos.

Os dois estavam se arrumando quando ele a olhou.

\- Aí. Quer dar uma passada no meu apê?

\- Claro. Vai ter cerveja?

\- Vai ter isso e muito mais. – ele a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Deu um tapa no traseiro dela. – Coloca o casaco e vamos.

Alicia saiu ao lado de Clark do bar, mas eles foram cercados por cinco caras. Um deles, todo tatuado, se aproximou de Clark.

\- Aí, quem mandou você se aproximar da minha garota? Ela tem dono!

\- Jura? Eu não vi seu nome nela! E eu fiz mais do que só me aproximar, cara! – Clark deu uma risada debochada.

\- Se prepara pra morrer. – ameaçou o homem.

\- Acho que vocês estão contando com o túmulo errado. – Clark disse e deu um soco no homem, que o derrubou.

Facilmente, Clark venceu todos os cinco. E nem usara metade da sua super força. Aqueles homens não eram páreos para alguém como ele. Aliás, Clark Luthor jamais conhecera alguém capaz de vencê-lo em qualquer combate. Alicia estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Você é muito forte...

\- Um pouco de treinamento. – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela. – Vamos?

Alicia assentiu e montou no carona da moto dele.

 **xxx**

Alicia acordou na cama de Clark. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-lo e pegou sua carteira. Era uma boa grana. E os cartões de crédito poderiam ser sacados antes que ele descobrisse. Alicia se arrumou e já estava na porta quando ele a chamou.

\- Vai aonde com a minha carteira?

\- Oh... eu... eu...

\- Se quiser sair viva daqui, devolve. – ele disse, sem ao menos se levantar da cama. – Se quiser algum pagamento pela foda, eu pago, mas se me roubar, fica sem essas lindas mãozinhas. Escolhe.

Alicia ficou com medo e devolveu a carteira com tudo dentro. Clark abriu os olhos e pegou o dinheiro, entregando pra ela.

\- Toma. Até que você é boa de cama. Precisa melhorar a técnica, mas nada que faça um cara se arrepender.

\- Obrigado. – ela disse, pegou o relógio dele e se teletransportou.

\- Ah sua filha da puta! – ele gritou, irritado. – Deixa só eu te pegar pra tu ver! – Clark deu um soco na cama.

Clark saiu de moto e foi até o bar para ver se achava Alicia. Desceu da moto e viu um cara olhando pra ele.

\- Ela não está.

Clark olhou para o homem.

\- Te perguntei alguma coisa?

\- Você está atrás de Alicia Baker e ela não está. – esclareceu o homem. – O bartender me contou que ela e o namorado dão golpes assim. Sinto muito cara. Ontem eu perdi uma boa grana com aquela prostituta.

\- Que merda. – Clark passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Bom, pelo menos ela não levou os meus cartões... E era gostosinha.

\- Era mesmo. – concordou e os dois riram. O homem estendeu a mão. – Hal Jordan.

\- Clark Luthor. – o cumprimentou.

\- E você sabe que ela tem poderes né?

\- Você fala como se conhecesse gente com poderes...

\- Conheço alguns... – Hal disse e lhe mostrou o seu anel. – Mas nem todos nascem com ele.

\- Esse anel é meio baitola. Isso aí tem poderes?

Hal Jordan usou o anel para levantar um carro. Ele produzia uma energia verde. Clark ficou surpreso e depois apladiu.

\- Boa! Mas porque tu me mostrou isso?

\- Porque você também tem poderes. Alicia não ataca os que não tem. O namorado dela tem tipo... um rastreador de meta humanos.

\- Não sou um meta-humano. – afirmou Clark. – Sou mais do que isso. – gabou-se.

\- Interessante. Acho que você gostaria de conhecer umas pessoas que... tem habilidades especiais.

\- Como um tipo de clube de superamigos? – Clark debochou.

\- Não nos chamamos assim.

\- Não, cara. Valeu, mas não. Eu resolvo minhas tretas sozinho. – Clark montou na moto. – Mas aí, até que o seu anel é legal. Meio boiola, mas legal. Tchau! – Clark colocou o capacete e saiu dali.


	3. Chapter 3

**2.**

 **Central City**

Clark desceu da moto em frente ao Star Labs. Ele entrou no local e viu um cientista trabalhando.

\- O Sr. é o Dr. Harrison Wells?

\- Quem quer falar comigo? - perguntou o homem, mexendo no óculos.

\- Kal Clark. – CL usava o seu nome kryptoniano e o nome de batismo. - Eu falei com o senhor pelo telefone.

\- Ah claro. Quer saber sobre o Dr. Virgil Swan. Ele não aparece no meio acadêmico há anos.

\- Eu sei, é um recluso. Mas eu preciso falar com ele.

\- Sr. Clark, eu não sei se posso confiar. O Dr. Swan não sumiu do radar à toa.

\- Eu sei, ele foi perseguido por Lionel Luthor. – disse Clark e Wells assentiu. – Eu sei o quanto os Luthor podem ser obstinados.

\- Eles mandam em Metropolis e acham que podem reger a vidas pessoas. Por isso, sai de lá.

\- É, os Luthor não estão fazendo um grande trabalho em angariar a simpatia das pessoas. – comentou Clark. – Mas eu sei que o Dr. Swan pode me ajudar.

\- No que seria?

\- Só pode ser discutido com ele, mas tem haver com os Veritas. Eu não estou aqui para ameaçá-lo, nem nada. Eu só quero a verdade. Lionel Luthor quer escondê-las mas eu quero expô-las á luz.

\- Hum... – Harrison cruzou os braços. – Você parece aquela jornalista falando...

\- Que jornalista? – Clark franziu a testa.

Antes que Harrison Wells falasse, Barry Allen entrou na sala.

\- Desculpe, Dr. Wells, o senhor está ocupado.

\- Não vai demorar muito, Allen. – disse Wells.

Barry se apresentou para Clark.

\- Barry Allen.

\- Clark... Kal Clark. – ele quase falou seu verdadeiro nome e apertou a mão de Barry. Olhou para Wells. – Dr. Wells, é realmente muito importante. Eu sei que ele fugiu do cretino do Lionel, mas eu juro, nada vai acontecer à ele se falar comigo. Eu garanto.

\- Como você pode garantir? – indagou Wells, preocupado com seu amigo.

\- Eu tenho os meus recursos. – Clark garantiu.

\- Não é porque você trabalha para o Planeta Diário que pode assegurar a segurança de um homem. Eu falei isso para aquela repórter. Além do mais, o Planeta Diário ainda é um domínio dos Luthor. E a última coisa que Swan precisa é dos Luthor descobrindo onde ele está.

Clark coçou a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu sei que o bode velho pode ser muito insistente... – ele pigarreou. – Mas nem tudo vai parar no Planeta Diário. Pra isso existe a internet e blogs anônimos.

\- Então é repórter como a outra moça?

\- Sim. – ele mentiu.

\- Sei... – Wells não acreditou. – E qual o nome do seu editor-chefe? Só para que eu possa falar com ele e ter garantias da integridade física do Dr. Swan...

\- Ah... sim, claro... o editor-chefe... – Clark não se lembrava do nome do chefe do PD. – É... Barry... Black... – ele chutou.

\- Perry White! – Wells exclamou e Clark fez uma careta.- Você não é do Planeta Diário! A outra moça logo que chegou aqui mostrou o crachá! Quem é você, afinal?

\- O que você quer, afinal de contas? –perguntou Barry.

\- Isso não é da sua conta! – exclamou Clark. – Wells, eu preciso falar com o Swan,ok? Ele pode ter as respostas que eu preciso!

\- Que respostas? Eu acho que você é mais um mandado por Luthor!

\- Não sou! Eu quero distância do bode velho e toda a corja! – exclamou Clark. – Lionel esconde coisas, coisas essas que Virgil Swan sabe, senão nunca que o Lionel iria querer matá-lo!

\- Você parece conhecê-los muito bem... – murmurou Barry.

\- Mais do que eu gostaria. – disse Clark. – Wells, eu não vou fazer mal ao seu amigo. Juro. Eu só ataco aqueles que me atacam.

\- Espera aí, espera! – Barry exclamou e pegou uma revista. – Eu sabia que você me parecia familiar, eu só não sabia onde tinha te visto mas... – ele folheou a revista. – Aqui! Lionel Luthor e os filhos Lex e Clark Luthor em um evento beneficente! – mostrou para Wells e Clark.

\- Hum, eu fico muito gato de smoking preto. – Clark se elogiou. – Esse evento foi um saco, tinha umas comidinhas que não enchiam um prato... Por que é chique comer pouco... – ele rolou os olhos. – Quem se importa quando se está com fome?! Se eu não tivesse transado com aquela loira depois... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas isso não vem ao caso!

\- Mas é claro que vem ao caso! – Wells exclamou. – Você mentiu pra mim!  
\- Não menti não! Eu me chamo Clark! E acredite, Dr. Swan vai querer falar comigo! Eu sei das pesquisas dele sobre as cavernas kawatche! Eu sei que ele sabe sobre as inscrições nas pedras e sei que ele quer saber o porque de tudo aquilo! Talvez ele saiba mais sobre o Viajante do que qualquer um! E por isso, Lionel quer colocar as garras nele!

\- Viajante? – Barry repetiu, sem entender.

\- Há uma lenda que haveria um Viajante vindo de uma terra muito distante para proteger os kawatche e guiá-los. – lembrou Wells. – Mas é só uma velha lenda indígena...

\- Ou... é mais do que isso. – Clark falou. – Mais do que um simples cara vindo para aqui para só proteger uma tribo. Talvez envolva coisas mais extraordinárias... Elas podem ser bem assustadoras e incompreensíveis... Foi pra mim e Lionel se aproveitou disso.

Wells olhou para Clark com atenção.

\- Você é muito mais do que um filho de Lionel, não é? – ele perguntou e Clark deu um sorriso misterioso. – Você é o Viajante?

Clark não respondeu e Barry decidiu usar a supervelocidade para testá-lo. Pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo. Clark ficou boquiaberto.

\- Ah você se meteu com o cara errado, ligeirinho! – Clark saiu correndo em supervelocidade, para espanto de Wells.

Barry foi para fora do centro da cidade e Clark corria atrás dele, até que decidiu voar e usou a visão de calor para explodir uma pedra, que fez Barry escorregar e cair no chão. Clark pousou e pegou a mochila de volta. Barry o olhou.

\- Uau! Você é um meta-humano!

\- Não sou! E nunca mais pegue algo que não te pertence! Você tem sorte que eu to calmo e meu bucho ta cheio, senão eu te encheria de porrada! – Clark colocou a mochila nas costas.

Barry se ergueu.

\- Ei, nós estamos no mesmo time! Eu sou o Flash.

\- O que é isso? – indagou Clark, sem entender.

\- Meu codinome. Flash. – ele explicou e Clark não se impressionou. – Você não conhece outros como nós? O Arqueiro Verde? A Canário Negro? O Batman?

\- Não. Eu deveria? E porque todos vocês tem codinome? Parecem até com aquele Hal Jordan que usava um anel de bicha.

\- Você conhece o Lanterna Verde? – Barry sorriu.

\- Porra, vocês gostam mesmo dessa coisa de nickname, não é? O que vocês são? Um clubinho?

\- Ainda não. Batman está pensando e nos reunir, então quem sabe...? – Barry cruzou os braços. – Ei! Você poderia fazer parte! Com todas essas habilidades...!

\- Não, obrigado. – Clark recusou.

\- Ah, qual é, os uniformes são legais! – Barry saiu correndo e voltou já vestido como Flash. – Show, não é?

\- Se um dia eu usar um uniforme colante desses, pode me dar um tiro. – Clark afirmou e Barry achou graça. – Eu preciso achar Virgil Swan antes de qualquer coisa!

\- Eu sei, ele estava investigando sobre o Viajante. Que eu suponho, seja você.

\- Onde ele está? Você sabe?

\- Ele não está mais em Central City, mas se você é o que ele procurou a vida toda... O Viajante... Eu acho que vocês devem conversar mesmo. Eu vou te levar até lá.

Clark assentiu, concordando.

Chegaram à Smallville, uma cidadezinha no interior do Kansas. Clark pousou e Flash parou de correr. Estavam em meio aos campos de milho.

\- Ele mora com as vacas, é isso? – quis saber Clark.

\- Não, ele só mora longe de pessoas que possam fazer perguntas que ele não quer responder. É numa fazenda. É bem bonita.

\- Aposto que cheira a bosta de cavalo. – resmungou Clark. – Vamos logo. Mas antes quero comer alguma coisa, to morrendo de fome.

\- Mas você disse que estava de estômago cheio...

\- Bom, mas ele esvaziou! – Clark exclamou. – Onde tem um lugar para comer que não feda à gado?

Barry riu e o levou até o Talon. Era o único café da cidade. Barry e Clark entraram e foram até o balcão. Clark olhou para a atendente e a achou bonitinha.

\- Boa tarde. – Clark sorriu. – Tem comida boa aí? Porque eu to azul de fome!  
\- Claro que sim. – a moça sorriu. – Temos as tortas especiais da Sra. Kent. Todos que provam pedem por mais.

\- Me dê um bom pedaço e uma fatia pro meu amigo, Barry e depois veremos se é tão irresistível assim. As coisas me parecem bem bonitas por aqui... – ele comentou, olhando para moça.

Ela sorriu e pegou os pedidos. Serviu os dois na mesa em que eles foram se sentar. Clark a fitou.

\- Obrigado, Srta... Lang. – ele leu o crachá dela.

\- Lana. – ela se apresentou.

\- Clark.

\- Espero que gostem da comida... Eu.. tenho que atender outros clientes.

\- À vontade. – disse Barry, simpático.

Lana saiu dali e Clark começou a comer. Os olhos dele brilharam. Nunca tinha comido algo tão bom.

\- Cacete, isso aqui é realmente é uma delícia! Essa Sra. Kent tem mãos mágicas!

\- Está bom mesmo. – Barry comeu um pedaço. – Não acredito que você estava dando em cima da garçonete. – ele riu.

\- Eu nunca perco uma bela mulher de vista. – Clark piscou e voltou a comer. – Ok, eu vou querer outro pedaço! E uma cerva!

Clark pagou a comida e sorriu para Lana. Ela estava toda boba em receber atenção de um homem que obviamente não era daquela cidade.

\- Que bom que gostaram.

\- Pena que só tinham duas tortas. – Clark lamentou e Lana achou graça. – Cumprimente a sua cozinheira por mim. Ela arrasa!  
\- Ela não é a cozinheira. Somos sócias aqui no Talon. Ela realmente é uma expert na comida e as tortas fazem muito sucesso. Se você quiser voltar amanhã, teremos bolo especial.

\- Conte comigo. – Clark garantiu. – É um lugar legal. – ele elogiou. – Você me parece muito nova para administrar isso.

\- A sra. Kent me ajuda muito. – disse Lana.

Lana segurou um suspiro ao olhar para Clark. Era o homem mais lindo que havia visto na vida. Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Lana.

\- O mesmo digo eu, Clark.

Clark sorriu e saiu dali com Barry. Lana soltou um suspiro.

Clark e Barry chegaram à fazenda onde Virgil Swan morava. Quando deram um passo para entrar na propriedade, uma mina explodiu, por sorte, Barry foi rápido o suficiente para escapar.

\- Mas que merda é essa?! – Clark gritou.

\- Deve ser para espantar as pessoas! – Barry disse, surpreso.

Clark usou a visão de raio-x e viu que havia minas terrestres por todo o terreno.

\- Está cheio de bombas aqui até a porta de entrada da casa.

\- Como você viu?

\- Visão de raio-x.

\- Uau. Você vê através das coisas?!

\- E das pessoas também. – ele falou e Barry fez uma careta. – Ok, eu não vim até esse fim de mundo para ser parado por nada! Se afasta! – ele se concentrou e usou a visão de calor na sua potência máxima, diante do embasbacado Barry. Destruiu todas as bombas. – Agora vamos.

\- Eu nunca vi nada parecido com você!

\- E nem vai ver, meu caro. – garantiu Clark. Ele viu que a porta estava trancada e a arrancou como se fosse papelão. Barry estava cada vez mais surpreso. – Alguém em casa? – perguntou Clark, entrando na casa.

\- Com essa sua entrada, com certeza eles não vão se sentir ameaçados. – ironizou Barry, que só recebeu um olhar enviesado de Clark.

\- Parem onde estão! – uma voz feminina soou. A mulher saiu com uma arma especial na mão. – Vocês invadiram a casa!

\- Viemos falar com Virgil Swan! – exclamou Clark.

\- Sei que parece que somos uma ameaça, mas não somos! Só que vocês colocaram minas terrestres no terreno!

\- Isso não me deixou mais contente! – disse Clark.

\- Forasteiros não são bem-vindos! Fora! É meu ultimo aviso!

\- Escuta aqui, dona! – Clark apontou o dedo pra ela. – Eu não vi até esse lugar com bilhões de campos de milho pra voltar com as mãos abanando! Eu vou falar com Virgil Swan, a senhora decide se vai ser à força ou por bem!

\- Vocês se enganaram, não há e nem nunca houve um Virgil Swan aqui!

\- Ah, porra, cansei disso! Ligeirinho, pega a arma dela!

\- Mas...

\- Quer que eu pegue?! – Clark perguntou, nervoso.

Barry achou melhor não, pois já notara que Clark tinha um gênio muito forte. Usou a supervelocidade e tirou a arma da mão da mulher. Ela ficou espantada e depois os olhou com atenção.

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Visitas que deveriam ser melhor recebidas! – Clark pegou a arma e a amassou como se fosse uma simples bola de papel. – Isso não é capaz de me parar. Nada é capaz de me deter. Então, eu vou poder ver o Dr. Swan ou vou ter que engrossar?

Brigitte ainda hesitou mas um homem numa cadeira de rodas apareceu.

\- Eu falo com eles. Acredito que essa seja a visita que eu esperei por anos.

Barry, Brigitte e Clark estavam no escritório do Dr. Swan. Clark o fitou.

\- Como é que você ficou assim?

\- Paraplégico? – Swan completou, calmo. – Eu devo isso à um Luthor.

\- O bode velho...

\- Lionel já quis me matar, mas não foi ele...

\- O careca? Lex fez isso? – Clark ficou surpreso mas depois riu. – Por isso que ele quis me matar também. Eu devia ter quebrado cada osso do corpo dele.

\- Lex Luthor sabe sobre o Viajante. Sobre os Veritas. Mas não sabe sobre você. Não tudo, acredito. – Virgil ligou um computador e na enorme tela na parede surgiram inscrições kryptonianas. – Se ele soubesse tudo o que você é e representa, aí sim você teria um grande problema. Eu duvido que os planos de Lex sejam como os de Lionel. Lionel Luthor sonha em ser o guia de um dominador. Lex Luthor, sonha ele mesmo dominar tudo.

Clark se aproximou das letras kryptonianas.

\- Isso é uma mensagem... de Jor-El... Ele me mandou para cá porque achou eu seria melhor criado aqui. Ele conheceu uma família que poderia cuidar de mim. Krypton estava prestes a se auto-destruir. Não havia outro meio ou solução. Lara e Jor-El fizeram o que acharam correto. Salvaram o único filho. – ele disse, lendo as inscrições.

\- Você. – disse Virgil, simplesmente.

\- O que você é? – quis saber Barry. – Um alienígena?

\- Eu sou Kal-El, de Krypton. – disse Clark, muito sério, que olhava fixamente para o **S** que surgiu após o fim da mensagem. – E eu sei qual é o meu destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**3.**

\- Kal-El... Então você finalmente chegou... – disse Brigitte, emocionada. – Lionel fez tudo para escondê-lo de nós. Você é a razão dos Veritas existirem.

\- Tô ligado. – Clark cruzou os braços. – Lionel bloqueou meu acesso à Fortaleza do Ártico.

\- Obviamente ele o quer sobre seu controle. Típico de Lionel. – resmungou Brigitte.

\- Mas você sabe que não precisa ser assim. – disse Virgil. – Você tem que tomar as rédeas da sua vida, Kal-El. Não pode permitir que ninguém além de você mesmo decida seu destino.

\- Eu sei. Por isso que eu cortei relações com os Luthor, mesmo que o bode velho continue no meu pé. Eu tive que dar um grande despiste nele pra chegar aqui. – disse Clark, sério. Ele abriu a mochila e mostrou o artefato kryptoniano à Virgil. – O senhor sabe o que é isso?

Virgil segurou a pedra e a olhou com cuidado.

\- Veio do seu planeta. Pelo que estudei, é um símbolo da sua família. Provavelmente deve ser do seu pai, Jor-El, que deixou pra você. Já conseguiu ativá-lo?

\- Não, essa bosta não faz nada! Eu tirei da Fortaleza. Lionel descobriu que eu estava fuçando por lá e reforçou as defesas tecnológicas contra mim. Eu ia quebrar tudo mas Lex chegou e eu quebrei ele. – Clark bufou. – Foi ai que eu decidi fazer as coisas do meu jeito, longe do bode velho.

\- Fez bem , Kal-El. – aprovou Virgil. – Eu não sei como ativar isso mas se é da sua família, só você pode fazer com que ele mostre para que serve. – entregou o artefato à Clark, que guardou na mochila. – Mas eu lembro que nas cavernas kawatche havia uma abertura nesse formato...

\- Talvez isso se encaixe lá. – achou Barry.

\- É uma possibilidade. – disse Virgil. – Mas tome cuidado, Kal-El. Lionel Luthor não vai desistir de você assim tão fácil. Muitos morreram para proteger o seu segredo. Os Teague, os Queen, minha filha Patricia... – ele contou, com um olhar triste.

\- Eu sinto muito. – disse Barry.

\- Fica frio, Dr. Swan. Lionel não vai botar as patas em você. E pode crer que eu vou fazer ele pagar por cada crime que cometeu. Eu tenho muitas contas a acertar com aquele desgraçado.

\- Tudo que eu sei sobre o Viajante está aqui. – Virgil deu um pen drive para Clark. – Você não veio para cá diretamente das estrelas à toa. Há uma missão a se cumprir. Seu destino é maior do que todos nós, Kal-El.

\- Pode ser. – Clark duvidou e guardou o pen drive. - Mas essa loucura toda vai acabar. Lionel não tem o direito de ficar fazendo merda por aí só porque é obcecado por mim. Eu faço o que quero e quando quero.

\- Você ainda terá muitos inimigos pela frente à vencer. Lionel não é o único. Lex Luthor também não. Quando você se revelar ao mundo, as coisas tenderão a ficar mais complicadas, mas acredito que terá aliados para ajudá-lo. – ele falou e olhou para Barry. – Vocês são pessoas especiais.

\- Não pretendo me revelar ao mundo. – garantiu Clark.

\- Mas Clark... – Barry e Brigitte falaram ao mesmo tempo, discordando da decisão dele.

\- Clark... – Brigitte segurou a mão de Clark.- Você não nasceu para viver nas sombras. Pessoas como você, como o Sr. Allen, são especiais, destinados a proteger aqueles que não podem se defender.

\- Eu não sou babá de ninguém! – Clark exclamou. – Escuta, eu agradeço a ajuda e a preocupação de vocês. Sério. Lamento pelas perdas que vocês tiveram só porque meu pai adotivo é um psicopata obcecado! Mas eu to bem do jeito que to! Não sou herói e nunca vou ser! Eu me defendo sozinho, as pessoas também podem!

\- Clark existem ameaças no mundo que nenhum humano é capaz de combater. – afirmou Virgil Swan.

\- Nós mesmos já combatemos alguns. – disse Barry. – Lá em Central City, de vez em quando, aparece algum meta-humano. Eles não tem problema nenhum em ferir pessoas indefesas. É para evitar que gente inocente se machuque que existem pessoas como nós.

\- Falou, mas eu não sou time dos superamigos. Nem fui criado pra isso. Não tenho a menor vocação de pegar a Humanidade e colocar no colinho não. Eu vou descobrir pra que serve esse artefato e dai resolvo minha vida.

\- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Virgil.

\- Ainda não sei! Não ando com uma programação de férias,cacete! – Clark bufou. – Mas sei que preciso acertar minhas contas com Lionel.

\- Pelo menos me deixe contar pra você tudo sobre o que descobri. E depois, o que for decidido por você, não vou contestar.

\- Nunca gostei muito de aula não. Não sou um aluno cdf.

\- Imagino que não. – Brigitte riu. – Mas o que o Dr. Swan vai lhe falar, com certeza irá te interessar. Pense, Clark. Você está nessa busca para descobrir quem é. Deixe que ajudemos você nesse caminho.

Clark olhou para todos e depois assentiu.

\- Tá bom. Eu topo! Desde que não demore muito! E... mudando de assunto... Tem um rango aí? To morrendo de fome!

\- Você acabou de comer duas tortas no Talon! – Barry exclamou.

\- Não foram duas, você também comeu!  
\- Uma fatia! Você rosnou pra mim quando tentei pegar outra! – Barry contou e Brigitte riu.

\- Eu não divido comida! Nunca! E já faz horas que eu sai daquele fim de mundo, preciso me alimentar! - Clark teimou.

\- Tem lasanha se você quiser... – Brigitte sugeriu.

\- Tá bom pra começo de conversa! – Clark sorriu. – Onde fica a cozinha, Dona Brigitte?

Clark e Brigitte foram para a cozinha e Barry e Virgil acharam graça.

Lana estava pegando uma cadeira quando Clark entrou no Talon e não deixou que ela derrubasse o móvel.

\- Uma menina tão delicada não deveria pegar peso.

\- A cadeira não é pesada. – ela sorriu.

\- Mesmo assim, não quero que você machuque as suas mãozinhas. – ele sorriu. – Arrumando o lugar?

\- Sim, amanhã temos um dia cheio. – ela varreu o chão. – Não tem mais tortas da sra. Kent, mas ela prometeu trazer amanhã. Onde está o seu amigo?

\- Barry teve que voltar pra cidade dele. – Clark deu de ombros. – Não está muito tarde pra você ir pra casa não? Uma garota sozinha no meio da noite?

\- Eu tenho spray de pimenta. – ela terminou de varrer. – E aqui é Smallville. Nada acontece. Teve só uma estúpida chuva de meteoros quando eu era criança, mas depois disso, nada mais.

\- Chuva de meteoros? – Clark repetiu, interessado. – E você lembra exatamente o que aconteceu na época?

\- Eu fui capa da Time. – ela disse, com um olhar triste. – Meus pais morreram atingidos por um dos meteoros. A vida de todos mudou. Smallville deixou de ser a capital do milho e virou dos meteoros. Até os Luthor voltaram pra cidade, abriram uma fábrica, mas depois de alguns anos a família foi embora. Lex era bem simpático.

Clark deu uma risada irônica.

\- Jura? Ele brincava de boneca com você?

\- Ele sempre foi legal comigo, mas aquele pai dele, Lionel Luthor, era esquisito.

\- Bota esquisito nisso... E foi só isso? Os meteoros atingiram o lugar e mais nada?

\- Você acha pouco mortes de pessoas inocentes? – ela o questionou.

\- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Lamento pelos seus pais. Mas porque os Luthor iriam querer montar uma fábrica numa cidade no meio do nada?

\- Os meteoros caíram principalmente nos campos de Smallville... Até caíram perto da propriedade dos Kent, coitados. Levaram anos para restabelecer tudo... – ela suspirou e depois deu uma risadinha.- Você está parecendo aquela repórter enxerida que apareceu por aqui, só que você é mais simpático. – ela lhe deu um olhar doce.

\- Que repórter é essa? Do Planeta Diário? – indagou Clark.

\- Essa mesma. Não entendo qual o interesse do Planeta Diário em Smallville... A chuva de meteoros foi há 23 anos atrás, depois disso, nada mais aconteceu.

Clark assentiu, pensativo. Se tinha uma repórter fuçando algo que envolvia o seu passado, era certeza que Lionel Luthor estava por trás disso, afinal ele era o dono do Planeta Diário. Ia ter uma boa conversa com seu pai adotivo. Lana observou a expressão tensa de Clark.

\- Você parece preocupado.

\- To legal. – ele meneou a cabeça e depois sorriu. – E aí? Posso te levar em casa? No caminho, a gente come um cachorro quente...

\- Eu adoraria mas meu noivo vem me buscar. – ela disse, mostrando a aliança no dedo. – Ele está atrasado.

\- Vai ver ficou preso em algum lugar...

\- Whitney treina o time de futebol do Smallville High School, não é o tipo de trabalho que vai mudar o mundo e requeira horas e horas de treino.- ela falou, com certo menosprezo.

\- Você sonha com algo maior do que isso. – Clark adivinhou. – E porque está com esse perdedor então?

Lana suspirou, hesitou mas resolveu falar.

\- Eu não conheço ninguém que possa me tirar daqui. Acho que o meu destino é mesmo Smallville.

\- Papo. Quem faz o destino somos nós. Não fica esperando ninguém que tu vai ficar mais atolada do que está. O que você tem que fazer é levantar a bunda e lutar pelo que quer.

\- Você é um pouco... grosseiro.

\- Pode ser, mas sou realista também. Não sou de ficar de nhém-nhém-nhém não.

Lana assentiu e fechou o Talon. Ela olhou para Clark.

\- Acho que você vai ter que me levar em casa, Whitney não vem.

\- Beleza. Tomara que tenha algum lugar com comida aberta.

\- Você tem um grande apetite. – Lana riu.

\- Tudo em mim é grande. – ele deu uma piscadela maliciosa e Lana segurou um suspiro. – Monta aí que eu te levo. – ele apontou para a moto.

Lana sorriu como boba, fascinada pelo forasteiro e montou na moto. Whitney viu os dois saírem juntos e ficou furioso. Clark parou a moto em frente à casa de Lana. Ela saltou da moto.

\- Obrigada. Minha tia Nell está me esperando. Ela quem cuidou de mim depois da morte dos meus pais.

\- Legal ter quem se preocupe com a gente.

\- Sim... – Lana concordou e o olhou. Deu um beijo no rosto dele mas queria mesmo era beijá-lo na boca. – Obrigada.

\- Lana! – Whitney saiu do carro e foi até a noiva. – O que significa isso?! Quem é esse cara?! Eu chego pra te buscar no trabalho e te vejo saindo com esse daí?! Você acha que eu sou algum palhaço?!

\- Whitney, calma! Não é nada do que você está pensando! Clark só me trouxe até em casa! Foi uma gentileza!

\- Oh, que graçinha! – Whitney ironizou e empurrou o ombro de Clark. – E você?! Não sabe que ela tem um noivo?!

Clark desceu da moto e encarou o loiro.

\- Escuta aqui ô sujeito... Encosta em mim de novo e tu não vê a luz do dia. – ameaçou.

\- Não tenho medo de ameaças. Vou te ensinar a não se meter com a mulher dos outros! – ele deu um soco em Clark e sua mão doeu. – Você é o que?! De aço!

Clark deu um sorriso malandro e torceu o braço de Whitney.

\- Vamos ver quem quebra quem aqui!

\- Não! Por favor! Clark, deixa ele ir! Por favor! – pediu Lana.

\- Falou. – Clark soltou Whitney, que caiu no chão. – Se tu cruzar o meu caminho de novo, só vão sobrar as cinzas pra contar a história. Tá avisado.

\- Essa foi a gota dágua, Whitney. – Lana tirou a aliança e jogou no chão. – Acabou.

Lana entrou dentro de casa, Clark montou na moto e foi embora. Whitney continuou no chão, cheio de dores.

\- Você acha mesmo que eu sou algum tipo de super cara, não é? – Clark olhou para Virgil.

\- Seus poderes se alimentam do sol amarelo. Assim foi com o seu pai, Jor-El e acredito que com qualquer um do seu planeta que possa ter pisado aqui.

\- Não existe mais ninguém, pelo menos é o que a mensagem de Jor-El deixou diz. Eu sou o Último Filho de Krypton.

\- É fascinante. Você responde a todas as perguntas se estamos ou não sozinhos no universo.

\- Fascinante, mas chato. – Clark se ergueu da cadeira e pegou a jaqueta. – Vou dar um passeio por aí. Depois volto.

\- Tudo bem. Estudar demais acaba enfadando o individuo. Apesar de você ter uma incrível capacidade de assimilar as coisas, é óbvio que por ter sido criado por humanos, você adquiriu hábitos e trejeitos nossos.

\- E ainda assim, sou melhor do que todo mundo. – Clark se gabou.

\- Apenas em habilidades extra-humanas. Todos somos iguais perante Deus, Clark.

\- Acontece que Deus me fez foda! Não é culpa minha! – ele insistiu. – Mais tarde eu volto!  
Clark saiu dali e Brigitte se aproximou de Virgil.

\- Você acha mesmo que ele será o salvador que os Veritas esperavam que seria? Aquele que usará suas habilidades para ajudar a todos? Ele me parece muito indisciplinado. Para os Veritas, o Viajante era como um deus.

\- Mas já vimos que não é. Ele veio de um planeta distante do nosso e foi criado. Ele tem as nossas mesmas qualidades e falhas humanas. O que o diferencia dos demais são seus poderes.

\- E a falta de humildade.

\- O tempo irá ensiná-lo. A vida é a melhor professora que existe.

\- Eu tenho medo de Lionel Luthor tê-lo estragado por completo.

\- Se fosse assim, ele jamais se livraria do jugo de Lionel. Clark está trilhando o próprio caminho, o destino está tomando as rédeas dessa história e logo Clark irá espantar o mundo. Para o bem.

\- Que Deus te ouça. – disse Brigitte, ainda em dúvida.


	5. Chapter 5

**4.**

 **Talon**

\- E aí? – Clark se recostou no balcão e olhou para Lana. – Pode tirar cinco minutos para me mostrar a cidade?

\- Estou esperando a Sra. Kent chegar. Hoje o Talon funciona em meio período e teremos um festival de cinema? Quer vir ver?

\- Claro. – Clark deu um sorrisinho. Não era exatamente em cinema que ele estava pensando.

\- Ela chegou! – Lana exclamou e foi falar com Martha. – Sra. Kent, suas tortas estão cada dia mais famosas!

\- Fico feliz que estejam gostando. – disse Martha, docemente.

\- Clark, essa é Martha Kent, dona das mãos mais mágicas de Smallville.

Clark cumprimentou a Sra. Kent. Ela ficou pálida ao vê-lo e Clark percebeu.

\- Tudo bem? – ele indagou.

\- Tu-tudo. – Martha gaguejou. – Clark, não é?

\- Clark Luthor. Mas não sou como a corja do bode velho, fica tranquila. – ele garantiu.

\- Eu sei que não. – ela afirmou e ele franziu a testa. – E-eu... preciso ir... Jonathan está me esperando... eu... – ela suspirou. – Foi bom conhecê-lo, Clark.

\- Eu digo o mesmo, Sra. Kent.

Martha ainda tocou rapidamente no rosto de Clark e saiu apressada. Clark ficou intrigado. Parecia que aquela mulher o conhecia e pior, parecia que, lá no fundo da sua mente, ele também a conhecesse. Lana colocou as tortas no balcão.

\- Pensei que ela ficaria para conferir o caixa e falarmos sobre o festival de cinema... – Lana murmurou. – Estranho. Espero que o Sr. Kent esteja bem.

\- Essa... senhora Kent... Ela mora por aqui? – quis saber Clark.

\- Os Kent não gostam de muitas visitas. Eu disse isso para aquela repórter abelhuda.

\- Essa repórter de novo. Lionel deve estar na minha cola. – Clark resmungou e Lana não entendeu. – Onde moram os Kent?

\- Numa fazenda fora da cidade. A placa com o nome deles fica logo na entrada da casa, mas Clark, eles são um pouco reclusos.

\- Já lidei com gente mais arisca. – ele afirmou.

\- Clark, a gente não ia sair? – Lana o lembrou.

\- Eu volto pro festival de pipoca.

\- De cinema. – ela o corrigiu.

\- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros. – Tchau.

Clark saiu apressado e Lana suspirou, frustrada. Clark montou na moto e seguiu o carro vermelho de Martha. Parou na entrada da fazenda. Kent Farm. Havia algo de familiar ali, Clark só não sabia o que era. Ele entrou no lugar. Saltou da moto e viu Jonathan trabalhando no trator. O homem o olhou e ficou pálido também.

\- Parece que eu sempre deixo vocês surpresos. – comentou Clark.

\- É melhor você ir embora, rapaz?

\- Porque? O que ta rolando? É óbvio que você e a sra. Kent me conhecem.

\- Martha é minha esposa. E não, não o conhecemos. Exceto pela fama dos Luthor. Não temos mais nada com a sua gente.

\- Não vim aqui em nome de Lionel Luthor.

\- Foi a mesma coisa que a repórter disse. – duvidou Jonathan.

\- Essa aí deve ser pau mandado dele, mas depois eu cuido dela. – prometeu Clark. – Sr. Kent... Eu vejo nos seus olhos que o senhor me conhece e não é de hoje. Porque?

Martha saiu da casa e parou ao ver Clark. Ela ficou preocupada. Jonathan se aproximou de Clark.

\- Volte para sua casa. Para os Luthor. Agora lá é o seu lugar. Lionel já o fez a imagem e semelhança dele. – lamentou Kent.

\- Lionel não é Deus, embora ele ache que sim. – fez uma pausa. – Como vocês me conhecem?

\- Clark, não é uma idéia... – Martha murmurou.

\- Eu quero saber! Tenho o direito de saber! Tô cansado das pessoas mentirem pra mim e me esconderem coisas! O que você sabem?!

Jonathan e Martha trocaram olhares e depois ele assentiu.

\- Está bem. Um dia você iria descobrir. – ele suspirou. – No dia da chuva de meteoros, nós o achamos.

\- Você era tão pequeno e tão doce... – Martha sorriu.

\- Te levamos pra casa, mas Lionel veio atrás. Ele dizia que tinha direito sobre você. Que muitos sacrifícios foram feitos para que você chegasse até a Terra. Que ele tomaria o que era seu pro direito. Tentamos impedir mas...

\- Não queríamos que você fosse com ele, porque Lionel não soube amar nem ao filho de sangue, imagine à você. – Martha afirmou. – Ele só queria te usar. Ele sabia de onde você tinha vindo.

\- E ele te levou depois de atirar em Martha. – contou Jonathan, com raiva nos olhos.

Martha mostrou a perna mecânica que usava e Clark arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não podia deixar que te tirassem de nós. Não fomos nós que o encontramos. Você nos encontrou. Você era o nosso presente. – ela disse, emocionada.

\- Não podemos ter filhos. – Jonathan contou. – Quando você apareceu saindo da nave, nós achamos que Deus havia nos dado o que mais queríamos. Uma criança para poder cuidarmos. Você estava só, era pequeno, indefeso, precisava de proteção... Mas Lionel não quis saber disso. Martha teve que amputar metade da perna... E Lionel nos ameaçou. Ele nos tiraria tudo... Não podíamos nos aproximar de você. Não podíamos contar quem você era.

\- Não que iríamos contar para o mundo mas... você merecia saber de onde veio. – completou Martha.

Clark passou a mão pela cabeça, estarrecido. Sua vontade era de chorar, só de ver como Martha ficou. Ela tinha um olhar doce apesar de todo sofrimento. Era claramente uma vítima das atrocidades de Lionel, assim como Jonathan.

\- Aquele maldito! – Clark deu um soco na moto, quebrando-a ao meio. – Vou matar aquele bode velho!

\- Não, Clark. – Martha pediu e segurou as mãos dele. – Não faça isso. Não se iguale a ele. Mesmo de longe, nós acompanhamos a sua vida. Eu sei que você teve a educação gerida por Lionel e fez coisas... reprováveis... Mas ainda assim, você não me parece mal. Não tem aquele olhar vazio e gelado como de Lex.

\- Lex é outra erva daninha... – ele resmungou. – Sra Kent, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com a senhora. Lionel ferrou com a vida de vocês. Ele é obcecado por mim.

\- Nós sabemos. – disse Jonathan. – Mas felizmente conseguimos esconder algo dele. Tínhamos uma pequena esperança de que um dia, você se livrasse do jugo dos Luthor.

\- E acho que esse dia chegou. – Martha sorriu. – Você quer ver o que temos? A sua nave? As duas coisas?

\- Eu quero.

Clark foi com o casal Kent até o porão. Jonathan tirou uma lona empoeirada de cima da nave. Clark estava boquiaberto. Ele se aproximou, sentindo-se atraído pelo veículo, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a pedra kryptoniana. A mesma brilhou e se encaixou na nave, abrindo-a. Clark falou algumas palavras em kryptoniano e a nave começou a flutuar. Ele olhou para o casal.

\- Meu pai, Jor-El, construiu essa nave para me trazer em segurança até a Terra. Até vocês. Ela foi programada para isso. Jor-El esteve em Smallville muito antes do meu nascimento. Ele conheceu Hiram Kent...

\- Hiram é o nome do meu avô. – disse Jonathan, surpreso.

\- Jor-El sabia que se algo acontecesse à Krypton, eu estaria seguro com os Kent. Minha mãe Lara e ele se despediram de mim. Eles precisavam fazer isso. Krypton estava em colapso. Ninguém sobreviveria. Mas então Lionel interferiu. – Clark tocou na nave e a mesma pousou no chão. Ele retirou o artefato. – Vou arrancar a cabeça do Lionel com as minhas próprias mãos!

\- Clark, vingança não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. – falou Martha.

\- Mas eu não posso deixar ele impune!

\- Não, não pode, mas matar não é a solução. – disse Jonathan.

\- Para mim parece perfeito. Cobra a gente mata cortando a cabeça.

\- E depois disso? – indagou Martha. – Você vai virar um justiceiro? Não acha que tem mais a oferecer do que isso? Clark, todos esses poderes não devem ser usados para o mal.

Clark bufou. Queria xingar mas não lhe parecia certo perto de Jonathan e Martha. Se não fosse a intromissão de Lionel, eles seriam seus pais.

\- Bom, já que eu não posso pendurar a carcaça do Lionel no alto de um prédio, vou ter que pensar em outra coisa que o atinja em cheio. – Clark refletiu. Depois sentiu cheiro de comida. – Parece... carne refogada...

\- Eu estou fazendo o almoço. – disse Martha, sorridente. – Você aceita almoçar conosco?

\- A senhora está falando a minha língua, sra. Kent! – ele se animou. – Aí, além da carne, o que mais vai rolar?

\- Eu fiz macarrão. Jonathan adora.

\- O Sr. Kent sabe o que é bom!

Jonathan achou graça. Martha lembrou-se de algo e abriu uma gaveta. De lá, tirou um cobertor velho e entregou para Clark.

\- Você veio enrolado nele.

Clark pegou o cobertor infantil e olhou-o. Havia um **S** desenhado no cobertor vermelho. O símbolo da Casa de El.

\- É o símbolo da minha família kryptoniana. – explicou Clark. – Obrigado, Sra. Kent.

\- Pode me chamar de Martha, querido. – ela disse, amorosa e ele sorriu.

Clark apareceu no Talon na hora do Festival de Cinema estar quase acabando. Lana o viu e foi até ele.

\- Pensei que não viria...

\- Tive que resolver uns lances...

\- Que lances? – ela quis saber.

\- Não importa. Aí, quer passear de moto comigo?

\- Claro que sim. Hoje a Rita vai fechar o Talon. – ela sorriu e vestiu o casaco. – Vamos?

Clark saiu de moto (ele havia comprado outra) e a levou até a praça. Os dois comeram algodão doce. Clark passou a língua pelos lábios.

\- Deu pro começo. Depois eu como um rango melhor.

\- Você é muito guloso. – ela riu.

\- Demais. Sempre fui. – ele disse, com um olhar malicioso.

\- Você me olha de um jeito... como se... sei lá...

\- O que? Quisesse te beijar?

\- Você quer? – o coração dela começou a bater.

\- O que é que tu acha? – ele se inclinou e a beijou. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso e ele a encostou contra uma arvore.

\- Clark, aqui não é o melhor lugar pra isso...

\- Tem razão, eu não gosto de transar em público.

\- Você quer transar comigo?

\- E você não quer? Prefere que eu vá embora?

\- Não. – ela segurou a mão dele. – Eu quero.

Clark e Lana montaram na moto e ele a levou até uma pensão lá perto. Entraram no quarto já arrancando as roupas um do outro. Clark tirou o sutiã dela e tocou no bico dos seios da moça, excitando-a. Lana deitou na cama e Clark tirou a calcinha dela. Ajoelhou-se e colocou sua cabeça no meio das pernas dela, levando Lana à loucura. Clark beijou todo o corpo da mulher e saboreou os seus seios. Virou-a de costas e a penetrou. Lana sentiu um pouco de dor, mas Clark não a machucou. Foi dando estocadas mais fortes até gozar. Lana ainda se virou, querendo mais. Ela ficou impressionada com o tamanho do membro de Clark e usou sua boca para agradá-lo. Clark gemeu de prazer. Depois segurou-a com força pelos cabelos, excitando-a. Colocou uma perna dela sobre o seu ombro e a penetrou. Dessa vez com mais força, enquanto ela gemia alto e gritava o seu nome. Só parou quando ambos estavam satisfeitos.

Lana se aconchegou nos braços de Clark.

\- Foi a melhor transa que eu já tive. – ela confessou e ele apenas sorriu. – Você é o melhor de todos, Clark.

\- Eu sei.

Lana acordou mas Clark não estava mais lá. Deixou um bilhete com uma rosa.

 _Noite ótima. Tive que sair. A hospedagem já ta paga. Foi bom te conhecer. Abraços, Clark._

Lana cheirou a rosa. Achou que o bilhete fora um pouco seco mas talvez Clark fosse aquele que a tiraria daquela vidinha monótona em Smallville. Valia a pena investir no relacionamento. Lana se ergueu, se vestiu e voltou para o Talon.

 **Fazenda Kent**

Clark ativou novamente a nave. Falou algo em kryptoniano e a nave decolou, para surpresa dos Kent. Martha olhou para o calmo Clark.

\- O que você mandou ela fazer?

\- Ela estava presa aqui. Vai voltar para casa. E eu tenho um palpite que é na Fortaleza no Ártico.

\- Mas você disse que Lionel colocou defesas lá para que você não a acesse. – lembrou Jonathan.

\- Sim, mas isso era antes, quando eu não sabia de nada. Agora com a ajuda de vocês e do Dr. Swan, eu to mais por dentro das coisas. Mas só vou saber de tudo na Fortaleza. Enquanto a nave abre caminho, eu vou voltar para Metropolis. Ta hora de confrontar aquele bode velho.

\- Tenha cuidado, Clark.- Martha pediu, preocupada. – Lionel é muito perigoso.

\- Fica tranquila, Martha. Eu sou mais perigoso ainda. Ele não devia ter mexido com vocês. Isso não vai ficar barato. – jurou Clark, para preocupação dos Kent. – Mas eu não vou matar ninguém, se é o que vocês pensam. – ele garantiu. – Só não garanto deixar de quebrar alguns ossos. Eu vou até as cavernas kawatche. Esse artefato é pra ser encaixado lá.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? – se ofereceu Jonathan.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos. – ele concordou.

\- Quando você voltar, vai ter suflê. – falou Martha.

\- A senhora sempre me ganhando pelo estomago... – ele sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

Era a primeira vez que Clark se sentia conectado à alguém. Martha e Jonathan eram pessoas especiais pra ele. Talvez porque Clark sempre ansiara por pais que se importassem e o amassem, não pelos seus poderes, mas por si mesmo. Clark segurou Jonathan e os dois saíram voando. Pousaram em frente às cavernas. Jonathan estava de olhos arregalados.

\- Eu nunca voei na vida.

\- É legal, né? E bem mais rápido do que a super velocidade.

\- Você é super veloz também?

\- Eu tenho muitas habilidades. – Clark garantiu e os dois entraram nas cavernas. – Ligaram as lanternas pois o local era bem escuro e de difícil acesso.

\- A repórter do Planeta Diário entrou aqui. Não me pergunte como. Mas ela torceu o tornozelo e acabou voltando para Metropolis. Aqui é um lugar feito para que pessoas não fiquem circulando.

\- Essa repórter deve ser pau mandando do Lionel. Aquele bode velho não vai sossegar enquanto não puder me manipular novamente. É casca de ferida. Quando eu voltar pra Metropolis, acabo com essa palhaçada. – Clark direcionou à luz aos desenhos na parede da caverna. – São desenhos antigos contando uma história... Naman e Sageth. Inimigos mortais que representam a Luz e a Escuridão. O Bem e o Mal. As duas forças que colidiram. Naman guiou o povo. Foi a Luz deles. Teve aliados e uma companheira que o acompanhou nessa difícil jornada. Muitos foram os desafios mas ele triunfou. – Clark olhou para Jonathan. – Devem ter criado isso quando Jor-El apareceu por aqui.

\- Pensei que fosse a sua hsitória...

\- Não, eu não sirvo pra guiar ninguém. – afirmou Clark. Ele encontrou a fenda igual ao artefato. – Achamos. – ele colocou o artefato na fenda e uma forte luz surgiu. Uma pedra moveu-se. – Então é pra isso que serve... – Clark se dirigiu até a entrada.

\- Clark. – Jonathan segurou o braço do rapaz. – Isso parece perigoso.

\- Fica frio. Se eu não voltar, você retira a pedra kryptoniana e esconde. Lionel não pode nem sonhar que isso existe.

Jonathan assentiu, concordando. Clark entrou pela entrada e viu uma enorme pedra em forma de mesa que estava naquele recinto. Havia mais uma fenda onde deveriam ser colocadas mais três pedras. Clark voltou para onde Jonathan estava e pegou a pedra kryptoniana. Ele colocou na mesa e ao se encaixar, a pedra brilhou e lhe mostrou inscrições kryptonianas. Clark voltou até Jonathan e a porta de pedra se fechou.

\- Eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Tenho que reunir as pedras que faltam.

\- Mas você tem mais outras pedras?

\- Não. Mas vou encontrá-las. – ele jurou. – Eu preciso. Não vou ter sossego enquanto não resolver tudo isso.

Jonathan assentiu, compreendendo.

\- Melhor voltarmos pra casa. Martha já deve ter preparado o suflê.

Clark sorriu e saiu dali voando com Jonathan.

Clark estava polindo a moto quando Lana chegou na fazenda. Ela se aproximou dele.

\- Procurei você por todo lugar até te achar.

\- O que você quer, Lana? – ele perguntou, enquanto continuava a limpar a moto.

\- Você não precisa de moto. Eu te vi com o Sr. Kent. – ela falou e ele prestou atenção. – Eu vi vocês... voando. Afinal de contas, o que você é?

\- Nada que seja da sua conta. – ele disse, ríspido. – E acho que bom ficar com esse bico calado.

\- Clark, você age como se nada que fizemos ontem tivesse tido importância! Clark, eu... estou apaixonada por você!

\- Ih, nem vem! – ele exclamou. – A gente transou, só isso! E eu sei muito bem que você acha que eu vou ser o próximo otário com possibilidade de tirar daqui! Já te disse! Se quer alguma coisa, se vira!  
\- Eu estou lutando por você!

\- Luta errada! Eu não quero e nem sou príncipe encantado de ninguém! Sai dessa nuvem e acorda pra vida!

\- Pensei que o que tínhamos era especial... – ela ficou com os olhos marejados.

\- Foi especial na hora. Foi uma noite ótima. Mas a vida segue. Eu não te fiz promessas, nem juras de amor, você quem ta criando isso na sua cabeça!

\- Eu poderia contar a todos o que você é. – ela ameaçou.

Clark se aproximou dela com um olhar sinistro, deixando Lana amedrontada.

\- Se tu abrir essa tua latrina para falar qualquer coisa que seja, vai conhecer um lado meu do qual não vai gostar nada.

Lana tocou no peito dele.

\- Clark, nós podemos ficar juntos... Eu posso te ajudar...

\- Pode sim. Indo embora. Eu to ocupado. – ele se afastou dela.

\- Então é isso? Acabou? Você sequer vai dar uma chance à nós dois? – ela se queixou.

\- Não tem nós dois. Nunca teve! Para de aloprar, porra! – ele exclamou, irritado. – Larga do meu pé!

Lana saiu dali chorando e Clark rolou os olhos. Depois, ele se despediu dos Kent. Martha o abraçou.

\- Você volta?

\- Volto sim. Só preciso resolver essa treta.

\- Cuide-se Clark. – disse Jonathan.

\- Vocês também. E se alguma coisa acontecer, qualquer coisa e precisarem de mim, é só me chamar. Eu venho de onde estiver pra socorrer vocês.

\- Obrigado, querido. – Martha deu-lhe um beijo afetuoso no rosto e lhe deu uma marmita. – Pro caso de você sentir fome...

\- Hum, a senhora pensa em tudo! Já to com o bucho roncando! – ele sorriu. – Tchau! Foi muito legal conhecer vocês! – ele montou na moto e saiu.

Martha e Jonathan se abraçaram, felizes por terem re-encontrado Clark, mas preocupados com que o futuro lhe reservava.


	6. Chapter 6

**5.**

 **Metropolis – LuthorCorpMedia**

Clark entrou na sala presidencial mas não havia ninguém lá. Lionel deveria estar em casa. Clark se virou para ir embora mas viu Chloe entrando na sala. Clark admirou a beleza da loira.

\- E aí, cunhadinha? O careca já voltou do mundo dos semi-mortos? – ele debochou.

\- Eu sei que foi por sua culpa que Lex foi parar na cadeira de rodas. Por sorte, ele já se recuperou.

\- É o que diz o velho ditado: vaso ruim não quebra. – ele se aproximou da loira. – Mas espero que a função principal dele tenha se recuperado também, para o seu bem. Uma mulher precisa se satisfazer.

\- Não sou louca por sexo como você. – ela ergueu o queixo.

\- Existem três coisas no mundo que são indispensáveis: sexo, comida e mulher. – ele tocou num fio de cabelo dela e levou um tapa na mão. Clark riu. – Oh, pensei que fossemos mais amiguinhos agora? Vai me dizer que você ainda guarda ressentimentos pela nossa foda interrompida?

\- Eu nunca quis transar com você.

Clark começou a rir e Chloe trincou os dentes, irritada.

\- Claro que não. Você aparecer só de roupão na piscina e nadar pelada comigo foi o que? Uma noite imaginária? O seu sonho erótico comigo? Ficou assustada quando vi o tamanho do garotão né? – ele olhou para baixo e ela rolou os olhos. – Mas eu ia te tratar com carinho. Eu sou bem carinhoso com as mulheres. Claro que tem umas que curtem um sexo selvagem mas...

\- Cala a boca, Clark! – ela exclamou, irritada. – Eu nunca quis você, meu caro. Lex é muito mais homem do que você jamais será.

Clark deu uma gargalhada gostosa e Chloe teve vontade de surrá-lo. Odiava Clark por ele ser o preferido de Lionel e por roubar um lugar que deveria ser de Lex.

\- Eu sei que você só foi atrás de mim porque o careca mandou. – ele falou e ela ficou surpresa. – Acha mesmo que eu não percebi? Quando vocês estão indo com a farinha, eu já voltei com o bolo pronto! Eu sei muito bem o que se passa na mente deturpada de vocês! Você não gosta de mim, Chloe, porque eu não sou manipulável como o Lex. Eu nunca seria o seu cachorrinho. Isso deve te tirar do sério, né?

\- Eu sinceramente não sei porque Lionel se desvela tanto por um inútil como você. O que há de tão especial em você, Clark?

\- Vai morrer sem saber. – ele disse e viu Alicia entrando na sala. – Filha da puta...

\- Srta. Sullivan, eu... – Alicia parou ao ver Clark. – Oh...!

Alicia saiu correndo e Clark foi atrás dela. Quando Clark ia alcançá-la, Alicia quis usar o teleporte, mas Clark usou o sopro gelado e a congelou.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, temos contas a acertar! – ele a segurou e saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Clark usou a visão de calor para descongelar Alicia. Ela caiu sentada no sofá da sala do apartamento de Clark. Olhou para ele e engoliu em seco.

\- Primeira coisa: devolve meu relógio! – ele exigiu.

\- Não está mais comigo. Vendi para comprar maconha. – ela contou. – Mas nem ela está mais me ajudando a não surtar.

\- Coitadinha... – Clark debochou.

\- É sério. Eu fui atingida por aqueles malditos meteoros em Smallville! Eu tenho poderes de teleporte! Só que isso mexe com a minha cabeça! – ela apertou a cabeça com as mãos. – A droga me tirava dessa realidade! Mas não está adiantando mais...

\- Como você conhece a Sullivan?

\- Ela me ofereceu um experimento que controlaria as minhas crises. Eu tive que te achar e te roubar para ganhar um pouco da droga.

Clark assentiu, finalmente compreendendo.

\- A Chloe e o Lex se merecem mesmo... Ela sempre me odiou...

\- Chloe me contou que os pais dela morreram na chuva de meteoros e ela passou por muitos orfanatos. Pelo jeito que ela falou, coisas boas não aconteceram lá. Acho que ela te culpa por isso.

\- Eu não fiz nada pra ela.

\- Eu ouvi uma conversa dela com uma repórter do Planeta Diário. As duas se desentenderam porque a repórter achou que Chloe queria usá-la. Mas antes disso, a repórter contou sobre a chuva de meteoros e tudo que descobrira por lá. Que Lionel Luthor voltou de Smallville com um menino misterioso. Não foi difícil ela juntar as pessoas e concluir que você também é um freak.

\- Não sou um freak.

\- Claro que é. Todos que foram atingidos em Smallville pelos meteoros são. – afirmou Alicia. – Se você não fosse um freak, o que seria?

\- Eu sou Clark Luthor e isso é mais do que suficiente. – ele encerrou o assunto. – Aí, não vai na onda da Sullivan. Ela vai ferrar com você. Pelo que você me falou, ela não gosta muito dos afetados por meteoro.

-Odeia todos. Acha que eles são um mal para o mundo. Ela e o noivo, o Sr. Lex Luthor, tem a mesma opinião. Eu só aceitei trabalhar para ela pra ver se algo me deixava mais sã. Eu sei que me deixei usar, mas não tinha outra escolha.

\- Sempre se tem. – ele afirmou. – Eu conheço um lugar que cuida de gente problemática como você. Vou te mandar pro Belle Reeve e tu vai sossegar o facho lá.

\- Mas e a Srta. Sullivan...

\- Eu dou um jeito nela! – garantiu Clark. – Qual era o nome da repórter que trabalhou para a loira má?

\- Lois Lane.

\- Lois Lane... – ele repetiu. – Eu vou dar uma apertada nela. Não vou deixar nem Lionel, nem a infeliz da Chloe tomarem conta de assuntos meus.

\- Chloe parece te odiar muito... – comentou Alicia.

\- Eu quero que ela se foda. – ele resmungou. – Vou te levar ao Belle Reeve.

\- Clark... – Alicia mordeu a unha. – Você não teria... quem sabe... um bagulho pra mim? Só pra dar um tapinha? To meio tensa.

\- Voce tá me achando com cara de traficante, porra?!

\- Pelos velhos tempos! – ela exclamou e passou a mão pelos braços dele, sorrindo sensualmente. – Foram boas as coisas entre nós.

\- Foi só uma noite e você me roubou!

\- Eu precisava comprar um negócio e... – ela começou a se explicar e ele a interrompeu.

\- Já sei que você é doidona. No Belle Reeve eles vão tratar esse seu vício.

\- Tenho medo de ir pra lá. Tem certeza que é seguro?

\- Claro que é, cacete. – ele disse, impaciente. Depois suspirou. – Aí, to tentando te ajudar. Voce aceita ou não?

Alicia assentiu fracamente. Não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo ir para um centro de tratamento mas sabia que queria ficar fora da mira dos Luthor. Por isso, aceitava a ajuda de Clark. Ele a levou até o Belle Reeve e depois foi direto para o Planeta Diário. Entrou na sala do editor-chefe sem pedir licença e viu Perry White fumando um charuto. O editor levou um susto.

\- Sr. Luthor?

\- Você é quem manda nessa joça depois do Lionel?

\- Sou o editor-chefe. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

\- Quero falar com uma das suas repórteres. Lois Lane.

\- Lois? – Perry franziu a testa e depois pigarreou.- Ela saiu para fazer uma matéria.

\- Aonde?

\- Não sei. Lois gosta de surpreender.

\- Eu também gosto. Só não sei se ela vai gostar da surpresa. – Clark disse, com um olhar ameaçador.

Clark saiu da sala do editor-chefe e assim que viu que Clark fora embora, Perry ligou para Lois.

\- Lois? É Perry. Os Luthor estão na sua cola. Lionel veio aqui de manhã e agora foi a vez daquele filho adotado dele, Clark. Tome cuidado. Sim, eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, Lois, mas essa gente é perigosa. Qualquer coisa entre em contato comigo. Não tente bancar a heroína, Lois! Sim, é claro que eu estou gritando, você também está! Lois, eu acho bom você não se encrencar mais do que já está! Lois, eu não vou te exaltar mais do que você já se acha! Ok, ligue pra mim caso algo aconteça! Abraços! – Perry desligou o celular e bufou. – Essa menina só mete em confusão...

 **Metropolis Hospital**

Lex terminou a fisioterapia do dia. Estava melhorando cada vez mais e seu ódio por Clark só aumentando. Sua primeira intenção fora de dominar Clark e usá-lo contra Lionel. Agora, sua vontade era matá-lo. Não sabia como mas iria conseguir. Chloe se aproximou do noivo.

\- Como se sente hoje, querido?

\- Melhor do que ontem e estarei melhor ainda amanhã. – ele disse, já sentado na cadeira de rodas. – Eu sairei daqui e tomarei o meu lugar de direito.

\- Eu sei que vai. – Chloe lhe deu um beijinho. – Alicia não conseguiu achar a Srta. Lane e eu tive que falar com ela, mas sinto que ela me escondeu algo.

\- Eu disse que Lane não iria cair na sua encenação. Ela é muito arisca e desconfiada.

\- Pensei que como Alicia tem o mesmo problema de drogas de Lucy Lane, a Srta. Lane poderia se comover, mas parece que não foi o suficiente.

\- Aquela Alicia Baker é uma drogada obtusa e você não foi convincente o suficiente com a Srta. Lane. Aposto que ela na lhe contou nem a metade que descobriu sobre Virgil Swan.

\- Ela me disse que não sabe onde ele está. E disse que não há nada em Smallville além de uma cidadezinha perdida no tempo.

\- Duvido. Meu pai não iria se interessar por uma cidade perdida no mapa por nada. Tem algo lá sim. E lembre-se que foi de lá que Clark veio, aquele desgraçado.

\- Clark é só um sujeitinho mimado e arrogante, Lex. Eu nunca vi ele manifestar poder nenhum como os outros afetados por meteoro.

\- Ele é um freak sim! – Lex deu um murro na cadeira, nervoso. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. – É por isso que meu pai o adotou. Nada me tira isso da cabeça. Lionel sempre disse que um destino glorioso espera Clark e que ele, Lionel, iria guiar aquele miserável. Pois eu vou guiar os dois para o túmulo.

Chloe ficou em silêncio. Achava perturbadora toda aquela obsessão de Lex por Clark e a mágoa que o noivo tinha do pai. Mas como detestava ambos, ajudava Lex em sua missão. Oliver Queen foi visitar Lex. Ele e Chloe trocaram olhares tensos. Tinham namorado antes de Chloe se envolver com Lex Luthor. O mesmo, olhou de modo irônico para o loiro.

\- Meu ex-melhor amigo finalmente veio me ver. Quis comprovar se eu estava morto e você poderia cortejar a minha futura esposa?

\- Lex... – pediu Chloe, olhando-o.

\- A Srta. Sullivan e eu não temos mais nada um com o outro. – disse Oliver secamente. – Eu vim te ver, Lex, porque soube que Clark teria te atacado, mas como conheço ambos, aposto que o ataque foi mútuo.

\- Ainda bem que temos você para fazer a análise dos fatos, Queen. – disse Lex, sarcástico.

\- Pelo que vejo, você está ótimo, Lex. – Oliver deu um sorriso irônico. – Ah, só mais uma coisa: a Queen Inc. e a Wayne Inc. farão uma fusão e a LexCorp não recebeu aprovação. Só queria que você soubesse. Tenha um bom dia.

Oliver saiu dali, enquanto uma veia saltava do rosto de Lex. Bruce Wayne e Oliver Queen se uniram contra ele. Não poderia bater de frente com Lionel com uma empresa enfraquecida. Teria que planejar como vencer aquela guerra. E Bruce e Oliver se arrependeriam de lhe dar as costas.

Chloe foi atrás de Oliver.

\- Oliver?

O loiro olhou para ex-namorada por quem um dia fora apaixonado. Se Chloe não tivesse tanto ódio dos freaks e se isso não a cegasse, eles poderiam ter sido felizes.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou, seco.

\- Sei que você me detesta mas sabe o quanto era importante para Lex essa fusão da LexCorp com o a Queen e Wayne Inc. Parecia que você e Bruce estavam favoráveis. Porque essa mudança? Foi Lionel? Ele interviu?

\- Acha mesmo que Lionel pode me intimidar?

\- Não, mas ele é bem persuasivo quando quer.

\- Ele não me persuadiu.

\- Entendo. É só uma retaliação mesmo. – ela disse, acusadora.

\- Entenda como quiser. Adeus, Chloe.

Oliver se virou e foi embora. Chloe deu um suspiro chateado e voltou a para falar com Lex.

\- Já trocaram as palavras do amor perdido? – Lex ironizou.

\- Eu escolhi você. – ela disse, simplesmente.

\- Eu sei. O Queen é que parece que não entendeu. Sabe que tudo isso é porque ele acha que eu te roubei dele e como ele diz mesmo? – Lex colocou a mão no queixo. – ''Alimento as suas neuroses e medos''.

Chloe ignorou e sorriu.

\- O motorista está esperando lá em baixo.

Lois saiu da Promotoria de Metropolis. Saks pensava que a enganava. O promotor público estava se beneficiando de seu cargo público para enriquecer ilicitamente. Sabia que Saks era amigo pessoal de Lionel Luthor, mas isso não impediria de denunciá-lo. Lois não era do tipo que parava por qualquer coisa.

Lois ia abrir a porta do carro quando foi pega pelo braço. Um homem apontou uma arma para ela.

\- É um assalto! Passa tudo!

\- Ok. Sem violência... – ela levantou as mãos e de repente o chutou. – Vai roubar outra, seu vagabundo!

\- Sua vadia! – O ladrão a empurrou contra o carro e tentou esganá-la. Lois mordeu o nariz dele e levou um soco, caindo no chão. – Vou te matar, vadia!

Lois ficou um pouco tonta mas conseguiu alcançar o spray de pimenta que caíra de sua bolsa. Ela o usou contra o ladrão, que deu um grito. Antes que ele atirasse, se viu sendo alçado no ar e jogado com força dentro da caçamba de lixo, onde desmaiou. Clark pousou no chão diante do olhar embaçado de Lois. O soco a deixara desorientada. Ela desmaiou.

Lois acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Ela gemeu de dor e sentou. Estava em cima de um sofá preto em um apartamento em estilo espartano que ela não fazia ideia de quem era. Clark lhe entregou uma bolsa de gelo. Lois franziu a testa, sem entender.

\- Pra colocar nesse teu olho roxo. – ele explicou e ela pegou a bolsa. – O cara que te agrediu já não faz mais parte desse mundo. – ele garantiu.

\- Isso me alarma por achar que você está sendo literal. – ela disse, receosa.

Clark apenas deu um sorrisinho. Matar um ladrão para ele não era nada. Não costumava fazer justiça com as próprias mãos porque não se envolvia com as questões humanas, mas não iria deixar um espancador de mulheres vivo.

\- Lois Lane do Planeta Diário, não é? – ele perguntou.

\- Parece que você leu o meu crachá. – ela disse, sem se impressionar. – Clark Luthor.

\- Sabe quem eu sou... – ele sorriu.

\- Sei o que você faz. – ela disse, séria. – Não é como se você quisesse esconder os seus... feitos... dos tabloides.

\- Nossa, como eu sou famoso. – ele sorriu, gabando-se e ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Mas não te trouxe aqui pra falar da minha fama.

\- Eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas preciso ir. Tenho uma matéria para entregar.

\- Seu olho está uma bola roxa, duvido que você conseguiria escrever mesmo que quisesse. – ele disse acertadamente. – Mas acho que ainda pode lembrar porque estava no meu encalço. Quem te pagou primeiro? Lionel Luthor ou Chloe Sullivan? – ele cruzou os braços.

Lois deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Está tentando me intimidar?

\- Está tentando não responder à minha pergunta?

Os dois se encararam e Lois se ergueu do sofá.

\- Eu descobri algumas coisas sim, Luthor e você tem bastante inimigos para quem não passa de um playboy mimado. Mas tem gente que se interessa por você e acha que você tem algo a oferecer além de arrogância e cretinice. Eu particularmente duvido. Suas ações o desabonam.

\- Oh e eu cai no seu descrédito? – ele disse, sarcástico. – Meu coração está partido.

\- Se eu fosse você, Clark Luthor, me preocuparia mais com o que estão à sua volta, incluindo seu papaizinho querido, do que comigo, uma mera jornalista. Passe bem. – ela pegou sua bolsa.

\- Sabe, eu salvei sua vida. – ele disse, irritado.

\- Eu não pedi que salvasse. E estava me virando sozinha.

\- Você é metida, chata e arrogante.

\- E você é mimado, prepotente e pretensioso. Acho que não tem moral para me julgar. Tenha uma boa noite, Sr. Luthor.

Lois disse e saiu do apartamento. Clark rangeu os dentes. Mal conhecera Lois e já a odiava. E ela que não pensasse que iria escapar facilmente dele. Não ia mesmo. Ele teria suas respostas.


	7. Chapter 7

**6.**

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois estava digitando no computador, concentrada. Perry lhe dera sinal verde para sua matéria sobre a Intergang e a ligação da máfia com Lionel Luthor. Perry queria que ela publicasse de forma anônima pois a família era a dona do Planeta Diário e o editor-chefe não queria se indispor ainda mais com Lionel. Lois estava farta disso. Várias matérias suas foram editadas ou nem mesmo publicadas por causa disso. Detestava os Luthor. E isso incluía todos, inclusive o arrogante do Clark. Ela bem que ficara com vontade de lhe fazer perguntas com o que descobrira em Smallville, mas perdera a paciência com aquele playboy mimado.

Lois terminou de digitar e foi até a sala de Perry. Abriu a porta e viu que Lex estava lá, numa cadeira de rodas.

\- Srta. Lane. – Lex saudou.

\- Sr. Luthor. – ela o saudou, fria. Olhou para Perry e entregou o artigo. – Prontinho! Todos os créditos para Lois Lane!

Perry pegou os papéis com um sorriso forçado e Lois percebeu a tensão dele. Perry leu o conteúdo do artigo.

\- Lois, acho que teremos que fazer alterações... – ele disse, com um olhar de desculpa.

\- Entendo... – Lois cruzou os braços.

\- Srta. Lane, as vezes parece que a senhora esquece a quem pertence esse jornal... – Lex falou, arrogante.

\- Eu sei muito bem, Luthor. Mas eu acredito no jornalismo, na isenção em qualquer matéria, a função dos jornalistas é contar os fatos, como eles são, doa a quem doer. A verdade sempre deve prevalecer.

\- A verdade pode ser subjetiva.

\- Não pode não, Luthor. A verdade é a verdade e pronto. – Lois o encarou.

Lex deu um sorrisinho cínico e Lois teve vontade de socar a cara dele.

\- Eu admiro a sua paixão, Srta. Lane, mas as coisas vão muito além do seu ego...

\- Do meu ego? Tem certeza? – ela deu um sorriso irônico.

\- Lois... – Perry falou, com medo que ela falasse demais.

\- Deixe Sr. White. – atalhou Lex. – Eu gosto de pessoas com personalidade. O problema, Srta. Lane, é que quer prejudicar meu pai por que ele barrou matérias suas.

Lois deu uma gargalhada debochada.

\- Luthor, você pensa que eu tenho quantos anos? Cinco? Acha que está escrito idiota na minha testa? Eu não sou uma garotinha, eu sou uma jornalista! – ela afirmou, séria,olhando-o nos olhos. – E eu não vou ficar aqui ouvir o senhor justificar a sua censura. Se esse jornal fosse totalmente isento, toda e qualquer matéria seria liberada, não só pra mim, mas pra todos os repórteres. Porque acha que o Inquisitor está crescendo e as vendas do Planeta Diário caindo? Porque acha que a internet em peso chama o Planeta Diário de manipulador de massas? Esse jornal não é mais, nem de longe, o que ele foi um dia! E você sabe disso! Você e seu papaizinho são como ditadores que tolhem as pessoas, tolhem o pensamento, porque sabem o quanto é perigoso. Eu sei muito bem de que barro você é feito, Luthor. Não me deixo enganar, nem manipular.

Lex controlou a raiva. Ninguém nunca ousara falar desse modo com ele. Lois o olhava de forma altiva, sem medo algum. Perry estava suando de tanta tensão.

\- É uma pena que pense assim, Srta. Lane. Assim como meu pai, eu prezo pelo melhor. E se está tão insatisfeita, pode se demitir.

\- Ou o senhor o pode me demitir. – ela retrucou, desafiadora.

Lex deu um sorriso irônico. Lex tinha a política de manter seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda. Lois ficaria no jornal onde ele poderia controlá-la melhor.

\- Eu tenho coisas melhores e mais importantes com que me preocupar do que com uma repórter birrenta. Pode continuar fazendo pirraça a vontade. Sua voz será levada pelo vento.

\- Mas é algo de que você não pode ter certeza. É isso que vai te matar. Não ter controle sobre tudo.

Lex disfarçou a irritação e olhou para o tenso Perry.

\- Essa matéria não será publicada. Espero que não tenha que vir aqui para checar cada coisa, Sr. White, é para isso que o senhor é pago. – disse Lex e Perry assentiu. – Tenham todos um bom dia.

Lex saiu da sala e Lois deu um soco na mesa. Estava morrendo de raiva. Perry checou a própria pressão e depois foi falar com Lois, que mexia nervosamente nos cabelos castanhos anelados.

\- Lois, você está mexendo com gente perigosa. Não é assim que se joga, filha.

\- Perry, eu te respeito muito e gosto de você, mas é o fim da picada você ter que abaixar a cabeça praquele rato do Luthor!

\- Eles são os donos do jornal, Lois! E você sabe que eu preciso desse emprego! A internação de Alice não se paga sozinha! O tratamento contra o tipo de câncer que ela tem é muito caro!

Lois suspirou.

\- Eu sei, Perry. Desculpe. Eu sei que não é fácil pra você. – ela deu um sorriso triste. – Quando eu era criança, não imaginava que a minha vida adulta seria assim...

\- E Lucy? Como está?

\- Do mesmo jeito. Ou pior até. – Lois deu outro suspiro. – Não tenho noticias dela há duas semanas.

\- Eu sinto muito, Lois. – disse Perry, sincero. – E o Sam não pode mexer os pauzinhos lá no Exército para ajudar?

\- Que nada, Perry! O General me culpa! Na cadeia de comando, eu quebrei o elo e por isso, Lucy se afastou. Ele não aceita que tem uma filha drogada e praticamente finge que ela não existe...

\- É difícil mesmo... – Perry lamentou. – Lois, sobre a matéria...

\- Já sei, Perry. Não esquenta. Isso não vai me parar. Lex Luthor e toda corja da família dele ainda sentirão o peso da Justiça. É uma promessa.

\- Lois, isso é perigoso demais, me preocupo com você, os Luthor mandam nessa cidade...

\- Eu sei. Mas não tem mais volta, Perry. Eu cheguei num ponto que não posso mais recuar. – ela disse e saiu da sala.

Lois se dirigia à sua mesa quando viu Chloe se aproximando. Lois rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Chloe sorriu.

\- Olá, Lois.

\- Olá, Chloe. – disse Lois, educada.

\- Sei que você está chateada mas eu posso ajudar. Afinal, somos primas não é?

\- Ah... É a segunda vez que você, convenientemente, lembra disso... Qual é o jogo, Chloe?

\- Nenhum jogo. Eu sou que Lex barrou sua matéria e posso convencê-lo do contrário. – garantiu a loira.

\- E em troca... – Lois continuou.

\- Você é minha prima. Somos família.

\- Não vem com essa conversinha pra cima de mim. Eu sei o que você quer. Eu já te contei o que vi lá em Smallville: um bilhão de campos de milho.

\- Você não me contou tudo, Lois. Eu sei. – afirmou Chloe. – E acho isso estranho já que tanto eu, quanto você tivemos perdas naquela maldita chuva de meteoros... Meus pais, sua mãe...

\- Nem começa, Chloe! – Lois exclamou e foi para sua mesa.

\- Eu sei que você não se importa, porque não foi você e sua irmã que viveram de orfanato em orfanato, tendo que ver e sofrendo coisas que não é bom nem lembrar! À propósito, como vai a sua irmãzinha? Sã, eu espero. – Chloe disse, mordaz.

Lois mordeu o lábio com força, irritada mas ainda assim, forçou um sorriso.

\- Eu acho engraçado que você jogue pra cima de mim os seus dissabores. Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou, mas eu tinha seis anos, não era como seu pudesse estalar os dedos e magicamente fosse morar conosco!

\- Não é de você que eu tenho raiva. – disse Chloe, sincera.

Lois sabia que Chloe odiava Sam Lane por não pego sua tutela após a tragédia. Sam alegara que era um pai de duas crianças e sem uma esposa que também fora vitimada. E ainda havia seu trabalho no exército. Lois também achara que o pai errara.

\- O que ele fez foi errado. O General é craque em tomar decisões precipitadas. Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou, Chloe, mas...

Chloe colocou as duas mãos na mesa, irritada.

\- É sua obrigação me contar se descobriu de onde veio a causa daquela chuva e quem realmente é o Clark! – ela exigiu.

\- Eu sei lá quem é aquele cara! – Lois se ergueu. – Ele é só um playboy mimado que deveria ter tomado uma surra de cinto quando era criança! Umas boas palmadas não fariam o menor mal nem à ele, nem ao seu noivo! Clark, assim como Lex, são só produtos do cretino do Lionel Luthor e muito me espanta você estar aliada à essa gente!

\- Eu gosto de Lex...

\- Não vem com essa! Você só está com ele porque Oliver queria viver uma vida em que não resumisse a uma obsessão desmedida! Chloe, você só vai conseguir viver de verdade quando seguir em frente! Nossos pais morreram e é uma dor que não se esquece, mas não pode parar no tempo por causa disso! Acorda enquanto é tempo, Chloe!

Chloe trincou os dentes e empinou o queixo.

\- Eu deveria mandar Lex demiti-la.

\- Vá em frente. – Lois disse, sem se deixar amedrontar.

\- Um dia, Lois, você vai perceber que eu estou do lado certo e vai me ajudar. Seja lá o que for que você descobriu sobre Clark, eu garanto que vou descobrir também. E nesse dia, ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

\- Apesar de achar que Clark é só mais um idiota riquinho e mimado, não entendo todo esse seu ódio.

\- Ele é um freak. E vou provar isso. Todos esses freaks, esses produtos da chuva de meteoros não podem viver impunemente para sempre. Algo será feito. Pode acreditar nisso. – Chloe garantiu. Passou o dedo pela mesa, inspecionando. – Precisa passar um pano aqui. Organização nunca foi o seu forte. Tenha um bom dia, Lois.

Chloe saiu da redação e Lois sentou na cadeira. Aquilo não lhe parecia nada bom. Não se preocupava com Clark pois achava que ele era do tipo que sabia se defender muito bem mas e as pessoas inocentes. Nem todo freak queria fazer mal aos outros, só queriam viver em paz. Chloe e Lex juntos só podia ser um sinal que logo iriam aprontar alguma coisa.

Lois saiu do prédio e foi até o estacionamento. Estava abrindo a porta do carro quando sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Colocou a mão dentro da bolsa com cautela.

\- Não vai precisar disso, linda. Eu vim na paz.

Lois olhou para trás e viu Clark. Bufou.

\- O que é agora? Todos os Luthor resolveram me encher a paciência hoje? Trouxe algum recadinho do careca também?

\- E eu sou lá garoto de recados? Eu vim aqui falar contigo. Temos um assunto inacabado, não é não?

\- Não que eu me lembre. – ela meneou a cabeça.

\- Qual é, morena...

\- Meu nome é Lois Lane.- ela o corrigiu.

\- Certo, Lane. – ele deu um sorrisinho. – Eu sei que tem gente na sua cola pra saber o que tu descobriu lá em Smallville.

\- E suponho que você queira saber também. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Se quer saber algo, procure por si mesmo. Como sabe, graças a sua adorável família, eu não posso publicar nada que realmente seja consistente nesse jornal.

\- Pode contar pra mim.

Lois deu uma risada.

\- Não, obrigado.

\- Sabe o que acho? Que você não descobriu nada! Que tá jogando um verde pra ver quem paga mais! Eu posso pagar. Pago o dobro do que aquela loira do mal e o careca te pagaram.

Lois se aproximou de Clark e o olhou nos olhos. Eram de um profundo azul mas por mais que ela o achasse atraente, sua raiva suplantava tudo.

\- Pega esse dinheiro e enfie onde lhe doer mais. – ela disse e entrou no carro. – E eu agradeço, Clark, se você não mais me dirigir a palavra. Adeus.

Lois saiu de carro e Clark teve vontade de pará-la com sua super força mas desistiu. Lois Lane tinha o incrível dom de tirá-lo do sério. Nem jogar charme para ela conseguia mesmo achando que era uma bela mulher. O problema era ela ser tão irritante.

Clark bufou e saiu voando.


	8. Chapter 8

**7.**

 **MetroClub**

Clark foi dançar e se divertir. Queria esquecer um pouco os problemas com a sua complicada família. Sua vontade era sair espancando todos, Lex, Lionel, Chloe... mas não podia. Conhecia o modo dos Luthor jogar e sabia que se vacilasse, Lionel poderia até mesmo controlá-lo. Clark preferia morrer a cair de novo nas garras de Lionel. Agora ele comandava sua própria vida.

Clark foi até o bar e viu Oliver bebendo.

\- Mais uma bebedeira hoje, Queen? – perguntou e o loiro olhou pra ele.

\- Pode ser... E você, Clark? Vai quebrar mais uma boate?

\- Pode ser. – Clark sorriu e bebeu um pouco. – To afim de me divertir.

\- Diversão é legal, o problema é como você faz isso.

\- Como se você fosse santo, Oliver. Ninguém que já foi amigo de Lex é um garotinho bobo.

\- Meus dias de amizade com Lex chegaram ao fim. Eu demorei, mas percebi quem ele é.

\- Só porque ele te roubou uma mulher. – Clark comentou e Oliver fez cara feia. – Mas aí, existem mulheres muito melhores e muito mais gostosas do que aquela loira maluca. – Clark fez um gesto amplo, mostrando as mulheres na boate.

\- Você não entende, Clark, porque você nunca se preocupou com ninguém além de si mesmo. Nisso, você é parecido com Lex. Vocês não tem ideia do que é amar alguém.

\- Que discurso emocionante! – zombou Clark.- Para de bichisse e vamos curtir a noite! Olha esse monte de gatas! Vai ficar chorando dor de corno a vida toda?!

\- Chloe está sendo mau influenciada...

\- Ela está fazendo porque quer! Não é nenhum fantoche que Lex maneja!

\- Lex está manipulando Chloe! Ela não é assim! Ela não consegue superar o que aconteceu com os pais em Smallville! E depois ela passou por tanta coisa ruim... Se você soubesse...

\- Muita gente se fode na vida e nem por isso quer arrasar com os outros.

\- Você não entende, Clark!

\- Não, não mesmo! Aquela mina tem problemas! – Clark bufou. – Olha, eu também já fiz muita merda na vida, mas to tentando... não fazer tanta... Se você quer ajudar a loira má vê se abre o olho dela... Eu to pegando leve porque você é ligado na dela e ela já foi menos mala, mas se a Chloe continuar no meu pé, não vai gostar se eu reagir. – ele avisou e deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Oliver, saindo de perto dele.

Oliver ficou preocupado e resolveu sair dali. Clark continuou dançando com algumas mulheres até começar a dançar mais sensualmente com uma mulher. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e depois inclinou a cabeça para trás, movendo o corpo no ritmo da música e ele pode ter uma bela visão dos seus seios. Eles sorriram um para o outro com olhares maliciosos e ela lhe deu um beijo.

\- Espero que o príncipe não se transforme em sapo.

\- Não sou príncipe não, gata, fica tranquila. – ele disse, apertando a bunda dela.

\- Sua família manda em Metropolis...

\- Mas quem manda na minha vida sou eu. – ele piscou.

\- Legal. – ela sorriu e o beijou novamente.

Os dois foram para um canto mais escuro da boate e continuaram a se agarrar. Ela se esfregava contra o corpo dele.

\- Ta me provocando, gata...

\- Eu gosto de provocar... – ela disse e mordeu o lábio inferior dele. – Agora resta saber como você vai se comportar. – ela colocou a mão no meio das pernas dele. – Hum... acho que estou tendo uma reação.

Os dois correram para o banheiro e fecharam a porta. A moça foi tirando a minissaia de couro que usava.

\- Sou Lucy.

\- Prazer em conhecer, Lucy. – ele sorriu e deu um chupão no pescoço dela. – Muito prazer.

\- Ainda não, mas espero que sim. – ela abaixou a calcinha.

Clark tirou a jaqueta e a camisa. Lucy deu mordidinhas nele. Clark abriu os botões da blusinha transparente que Lucy usava sobre o sutiã preto. Beijou os seios dela e depois arrancou o sutiã, fazendo Lucy dar um gritinho. Clark saboreou os seios enquanto ela gemia de prazer. Clark se ajoelhou e usou a boca com maestria para levar Lucy à loucura.

Lois entrou no clube. Sabia que Lucy estava por ali já que tinha contatos por toda a cidade. As pessoas dentro da boate se divertiam, dançavam, bebiam e algumas se drogavam. Lois podia apostar que Lucy se juntara a esses últimos em algum momento. Lois sempre quis internar Lucy e até Sam Lane internara a filha caçula à força mas Lucy fugira. Lois sabia que Lucy teria que querer se tratar do seu vício mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar. Não se conformava que a adorável garotinha que Lucy fora e o que ela se tornara agora.

Lois procurou por Lucy na boate mas não a achava. Resolveu ir até o banheiro feminino e ao abrir a porta ficou chocada com o que viu. Lucy sendo penetrada por trás por Clark Luthor.

\- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou, chamando a atenção dos dois e saiu dali.

\- Droga! – Lucy exclamou, irritada. Ela saiu de perto de Clark e se vestiu rapidamente.- Era a minha irmã! Ela vive no meu pé!

\- A Lois Lane é sua irmã? – Clark perguntou, surpreso.

\- Irmã mais velha. Um saco. Age como se fosse minha mãe. – ela fez uma careta e o beijou. – Foi ótimo, gato, depois a gente repete, mas tenho que ir, não quero Lois me enchendo a paciência!

Lucy saiu do banheiro, enquanto Clark colocou as roupas. Mas era uma droga aquilo. Não que se importasse com que aquela repórter metida pensasse mas era estava aborrecido já que queria que Lois lhe contasse o que descobrira em Smallville.

Lois conseguiu alcançar Lucy antes que a irmã saísse da boate. Segurou o braço da caçula com força.

\- O que deu em você, Lucy?!

\- Não vem, Lois, me deixa! – Lucy tentou se soltar.

\- Lucy, eu venho te procurando há semanas! Duas semanas que você sumiu!

\- Pra você não me encher o saco!

\- Lucy, você acha que isso é vida?! Lucy, você tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente, a faculdade de Letras, os cursos... De repente vira essa... essa...

\- Essa, o que?! Fala! Fala, Lois! Fala o que você realmente pensa de mim!

\- Lucy, vem comigo... por favor! Eu posso arranjar uma vaga para você numa clinica de reabilitação, eu tenho contatos que...

\- Não quero! Viu que eu estava muito bem antes de você me atrapalhar?! Estava como quero e como gosto! Sendo comida por um homem de virar a cabeça de qualquer uma! Olha, de longe, ele foi o maior pên...

\- CHEGA! – Lois a cortou, nervosa. – Aquele desgraçado estava usando você! Usando como se fosse uma prostituta! Clark Luthor é sujo como todos da família dele!

\- Você está é com inveja porque faz muito tempo que um homem não quer nada contigo... – debochou Lucy. – Sempre mal-amada... Perdeu Wes pra mim, Ollie preferiu a Chloe, Bruce resolveu viajar pelo mundo a ficar com você... Não dá sorte, né, maninha? Também, com essa cara de nada que você tem... Nem parece uma mulher de verdade...

\- E ser mulher de verdade é se prestar ao seu papel? Transando com vários homens por droga? – Lois a questionou.

Lucy deu uma gargalhada.

\- Transei com mulheres também. – ela contou, se vangloriando. – Não posso fazer nada, eu sou gostosa! Com o Luthor eu só ia cheirar depois da trepada mas você, como sempre, me atrapalhou! Me deixa em paz, Lois!

\- Lucy, eu quero o melhor pra você! – exclamou Lois, desesperada.

\- O melhor pra mim é ficar longe de você! Longe! – Lucy conseguiu se desvencilhar e ainda mostrou o dedo do meio para a irmã antes de sair correndo.

Lois não teve forças para ir atrás dela. Seus encontros com a irmã sempre a deixavam mal. Lois encostou as costas contra a parede, subitamente cansada. Tinha vontade de chorar. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

\- Tá com problema, Lane?

Lois se afastou abruptamente, com raiva. Só de ouvir a voz de Clark Luthor seu sangue fervia de ódio.

\- Você é muito mais desgraçado que eu imaginava!

\- Ih, qual é, não te fiz nada!

\- Você estava se aproveitando da minha irmã!

\- Não senhora! Ela estava comigo porque queria! Nunca forcei mulher nenhuma a transar comigo! Você que chegou na hora errada!

\- Claro, a culpa é minha de entrar num banheiro público e pegar um porco xexelento montado como um cachorro no cio em cima da minha irmã caçula! – ironizou Lois, indignada.

\- Cacete, sabia que as pessoas são livres para fazer o que quiserem? Tá se doendo porque?

Lois deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Estou me ''doendo'' porque minha irmã é uma viciada! É! Ela tem uma doença séria! Ela arruinou a vida por causa das drogas! Sabe porque ela estava transando com você? Pra depois te pedir dinheiro pelo sexo e comprar mais drogas!

\- E a culpa é minha? Ela quem escolheu esse caminho! Como eu tinha como saber isso? Conheci sua irmã hoje! – ele exclamou e depois bufou. – Quer saber, eu não vou ficar aqui me justificando! A irmã é sua, a família é sua e não me interessa!

\- Como se eu precisasse de algum tipo de solidariedade vindo de um Luthor! – ela gritou e lhe apontou o dedo em riste. – Fica longe da minha irmã!

Clark se irritou e segurou o braço dela.

\- Não aponta esse dedo pra mim!  
\- Me larga, seu porco, nojento, covarde! – Lois berrou e ele a soltou. Lois lhe deu um tapa no rosto. – Babaca! Eu odeio tudo que você representa! Odeio!

Lois saiu correndo, entrou no carro e foi embora. Clark deu um soco na parede, abrindo um buraco nela. O tapa não tinha doído mas era fato que Lois Lane o tirava do sério.

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Clark entrou na sala da presidência e Lionel sorriu ao ver o filho adotivo. Clark se serviu de uísque e bebeu um pouco. Olhou para o pai adotivo.

\- O bom filho a casa torna. – disse Lionel. – Eu sabia que você voltaria, Clark.

\- Qual é a tua,hein, Lionel? Porque mandou a Lois Lane ficar na minha cola? Porque mandou ela pra Smallville? É uma cidade no fim do mundo.

\- Eu não mandei a Srta. Lane ir atrás de você. Me parece que ela é mais enxerida do que gostaria. Já tive que impedir muitas matérias dela de serem publicadas. É a repórter do Planeta Diário que mais me dá trabalho...

\- Demite ela então. – sugeriu Clark. – Não gosto daquela mulher.

\- Ninguém gosta. Mas inimigos devemos mantê-los sob nosso olhar atento.

\- Ela é só uma humana qualquer. Uma mulherzinha abusada que se acha dona da razão. Eu poderia acabar com ela num estalar de dedos.

\- Sim, é verdade. – Lionel sorriu e se ergueu da cadeira. – Lois Lane é só uma pedra no sapato. Nunca pensei em eliminá-la por achá-la insignificante demais, mas...

\- Se ela fosse tão insignificante, você já teria se livrado dela. – disse Clark, acertadamente.

\- Apesar de não gostar de Lois Lane, sou obrigado a reconhecer que ela é uma mulher muito inteligente. Eu só não a eliminei porque Lex não quer se indispor com a noiva, Lois Lane é prima de Chloe Sullivan.

Clark ficou surpresa e bebeu o resto do uísque.

\- Essa Lane só me surpreende... – ele murmurou. – Prima da loira má. Tá explicado o gênio ruim.

\- Você parece conhecê-la.

\- Mais do que eu gostaria. – Clark afirmou. – Acho ela um pé no saco.

\- Eu não posso mandar... tirar Lois Lane de circulação... mas... se você o fizer... Arrancar o mal pela raiz. Ela é só uma humana fraca, você nem faria esforço para acabar com o problema...

Clark meneou a cabeça e olhou a vista da noite de Metropolis pela janela.

\- Porque a Chloe e o Lex estão no meu pé? Eu sei que o careca me odeia desde sempre mas a loira... Ela não me conhecia até namorar o Oliver.

\- Chloe e Lex desconfiam que você seja mais um freak que Smallville produziu. Acham que você é um afetado pela chuva de meteoros e acredito que foi Sullivan quem mandou a prima ir procurar mais respostas.

\- Saquei. – Clark ficou pensativo. – Lex sempre quis me pegar no pulo. E agora tem uma aliada que odeia freaks. Só não sabem que eu sou muito mais do que isso...

\- Exatamente. Mas em breve você assumirá o seu lugar de direito no mundo, Clark. O dono de tudo e de todos. Foi pra isso que você foi mandando pra cá. Para dominar a todos. – afirmou Lionel.

Clark assentiu e deu um sorriso arrogante. Encarou o pai adotivo.

\- Só que quando eu dominar tudo por aqui, não pense que eu vou agradecer de joelhos ao meu _querido papaizinho_. Nunca mais você vai me manipular, Lionel.

\- Eu só quero o melhor pra você, Clark.

\- Você tentou me matar usando kryptonita azul!

\- Você estava descontrolado e precisava ser contido. Você precisa ser guiado, Clark, não sabe usar nem a metade do potencial que tem!

\- Você é um bode velho cretino mesmo! – Clark gritou, irritado. – Você fez isso pra mostrar poder! Porque acha que é melhor do que eu! Mas não é! Ninguém é!

\- Acredite ou não, eu sei o seu destino, Clark e você nasceu para ser o rei do mundo. Nada menos do que isso. E a minha mão o guiará até o trono.

\- Vai pro inferno, Lionel! – Clark saiu dali em supervelocidade.

Lionel sorriu para si mesmo. Clark continuava perdido em si mesmo e voltaria para debaixo de suas asas. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Clark sobrevoava Metropolis até achar o apartamento de Lois. Entrou no local pela janela. Lois saía do banho vestindo um roupão azul quando levou um susto ao ver Clark. O olhar dele era ameaçador. Lois segurou um abajur.

\- O que você quer? Como entrou aqui?

\- Quando você foi à Smallville, descobriu o que eu sou, não é? Não só um Luthor. Mais do que isso. Muito mais.

Lois franziu a testa.

\- Pra mim, você não passa de um idiota arrogante que acha que é grande coisa, mas não é!

\- Não seja chata, Lane. Tá me irritando.

\- É? Jura? Eu estou na minha casa e você veio me perturbar! Quem deveria estar com irritação aqui? Eu ou você?!

Clark usou a supervelocidade e tirou o abajur da mão dela e colocou em cima da mesa. Lois o olhou de alto a baixo não parecendo muito chocada. Clark deu um sorrisinho.

\- Eu sabia que você sabia.

\- Que você não é um freak. Que veio junto com a chuva de meteoros. Que Martha e Jonathan Kent o encontraram e que Lionel o tirou deles. Que você tem uma ligação forte com as cavernas kawatche. E que você é um cretino que acha que só porque tem poderes é melhor do que qualquer um.

\- Essa ultima declaração é uma opinião pessoal sua. – ele disse e ela rolou os olhos. – Você falou com Virgil Swan?

\- Não consegui. Aparentemente eu teria que te levar à tiracolo. – ela bufou. – Mas conheci Barry Allen e ele é um herói que você jamais será.

\- E quem disse que eu quero ser herói?

\- Você é um Luthor. Um produto deles. Estou surpresa de você ainda não ter subjugado a todos nós. Eu cheguei a pensar que talvez haja algo de bom em você, mas claramente estou enganada. Sem contar que é mal educado, entrando na casa dos outros sem convite.

\- Sabia que eu posso esmagar o seu pescoço sem fazer esforço? – ele estreitou os olhos.

Lois deu de ombros.

\- Faça como quiser. Acha que eu tenho muito a perder? Não tenho. Acha que alguém vai sentir minha falta? No máximo, eu ganho uma notinha de rodapé no jornal. – ela suspirou. – Meu pai me odeia, minha irmã não se importa, minha prima está obcecada por todos os freaks... Meu trabalho é tudo que me resta. Mas ninguém é insubstituível. Qualquer outra repórter pode fazer o meu trabalho. – ela disse, conformada.

Clark franziu a testa. Embora Lois falasse calmamente e se comportasse como se não se importasse com mais nada, estava claro que ela estava infeliz. Ela realmente não tinha nada a perder. Nem ao menos se esforçava para lutar pela própria vida.

\- É por isso que você faz todas essas reportagens kamikases. Você se arrisca o tempo todo nas suas matérias.

\- Você lê as minhas matérias? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

\- Quando to entediado. – ele mentiu. – Até que você escreve bem... Lionel não gosta muito de você.

\- Ninguém gosta. – ela afirmou. – E então, você me matar ou vai embora e me deixar dormir um pouco?

\- Você é inacreditável, Lane. – ele riu e depois resolveu ir embora. Voltou-se de novo pra ela.- Sobre a sua irmã doidona... Tem um lugar que podem cuidar dela. Um lugar legal. Eu mandei a Alicia Baker pra lá, ela também curte drogas pesadas. Vão cuidar bem dela no Belle Reeve. Se você quiser, eu arranjo um canto lá pra tua irmã.

Lois ficou surpresa.

\- Obrigado. Eu acho. Mas Lucy não quer se tratar. O general já tentou levá-la a força e ela fugiu.

\- Eu posso conversar com ela.

\- Jura? – Lois riu ironicamente. – Vai transar com ela antes disso?

\- E se for? É problema seu? Porque você sempre me ataca?

\- E porque você se mete na minha vida?!

Os dois se encararam com raiva e Clark bufou, irritado.

\- Quer saber? Vai se ferrar!

\- Vai você, idiota!

Clark saiu voando diante do olhar surpreso de Lois. Por isso, ela não esperava. Clark era capaz de voar! Lois mordeu o lábio. Poderia contar para todos mas algo a impedia. No fundo, sabia que o mundo não estava preparado para alguém como Clark.


	9. Chapter 9

**8.**

\- Você não matou Lois Lane. – Lionel disse, se aproximando de Clark, que comia em um restaurante.

\- Eu faço o que quero,porra, não o que você quer! Não sacou ainda, Lionel? E sai daqui, eu to comendo, não quero ficar com vontade de vomitar! – Clark exclamou, voltando a comer.

Lionel sentou à mesa e Clark bufou, irritado.

\- Clark, porque você insiste nessa vidinha, como se fosse um humano qualquer? Só falta você resolver trabalhar! Ah, claro, enquanto puder tirar dinheiro da LCM, não precisa de preocupar com caixa, não é mesmo? – ironizou.

\- É mesmo. – concordou Clark, bebendo cerveja. – Você não é o papai provedor? Então... Não vai deixar o seu filhinho morrer de fome, não é?

\- Enquanto você brinca de garoto rebelde, estamos perdendo tempo na sua evolução.

\- Você tá me achando com cara de Pokémon? A única coisa que vai evoluir é a porrada que eu vou te dar se não me deixar em paz! – Clark terminou de comer e deu o cartão à garçonete para pagar o almoço. – Você quase me fez perder o gosto pela comida hoje e eu nunca perco a vontade de me alimentar! Você me faz mal, Lionel! Aliás, você é o vômito do universo e o Lex o dejeto! Porque vocês não vão viver suas vidas e deixam a minha por mim mesmo?

\- Clark, eu tenho uma missão: proteger, orientar, ensinar e guiar você. Guiá-lo ao novo mundo que você vai construir a partir de tudo que é.

\- Você mirou na pessoa errada, papai urso. – ele debochou. – Eu não sou Deus. Não posso criar nada!

\- Não, mas é como um semideus. Quase nada pode derrotá-lo, Clark e sabemos que esses humanos não são páreo pra você. Aliás, eu duvido que exista alguém no universo capaz de vencê-lo.

\- Bom, nisso aí você tem razão. Agora esse papinho de papai amoroso com mix de professor me cansa. Eu não vou mais fazer o que você quer, Lionel. Eu cansei de ser sua marionete. Agora eu comando essa bagaça que é a minha vida.

A garçonete retornou e parou ao lado de Clark, estendendo o cartão.

\- Seu cartão foi recusado, senhor.

\- Como assim? Que merda é essa? É ilimitado! – ele olhou para Lionel.- O que você fez, bode velho?

\- Eu pago a despesa. – Lionel entregou um cartão para a garçonete, que saiu dali. – Eu não fiz nada. Você tem livre acesso à conta da LCM, embora não trabalhe lá.

\- Sim, mas agora você tirou isso. Acho que vou ter que esvaziar a sua conta pessoal.

\- Eu lhe dou outro cartão. O dinheiro não é importante, Clark. Você quem é.

\- Não, o que eu posso fazer é o que te interessa. – Clark se ergueu. – Mas você pode ter algumas surpresinhas pelo caminho.

Clark saiu dali e Lionel apenas observou. Precisava mudar de tática. Algo mais agressivo.

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lex estava em sua sala quando Lionel entrou e Lex deu um sorrisinho irônico ao ver o pai.

\- Você deveria estar em casa se recuperando, Lex.

\- Eu me recupero rápido, pai. Nem estou precisando mais da cadeira de rodas e em breve nem isso precisarei usar. – ele apontou para a bengala. – Eu sempre me recuperei muito facilmente de todos meus ferimentos. Quase nunca ficava doente, lembra? Desde aquela maldita chuva de meteoros.

\- Lex, isso faz parte do passado, filho. O futuro é o que importa. Nesse exato momento, o presente. Porque você mandou bloquear o cartão de Clark?

\- Deixe eu adivinhar: Clark ficou bravo. Você criou um sujeito muito mimado.

\- Clark continuará a ter acesso ao meu patrimônio, já cuidei disso. – afirmou Lionel e Lex trincou os dentes. – Foi infantil a sua atitude.

\- Não, só provou mais uma vez que você sempre estará do lado de Clark. – disse Lex, em tom magoado. – Ele quase me matou, eu poderia ter ficado paralítico para sempre, ele abandonou a família, bateu em você, ofendeu a minha noiva e ainda assim, você o defende e garante para que ele tenha tudo o que quiser. – Lex encarou o pai. – O que tem de tão especial em Clark que só você vê, pai? Ahn? Sempre estranhei a adoção daquele cretino. Você nunca foi e nem é um pai extremoso, nunca teve paciência com crianças, tratava a mim e o Lucas como se devêssemos algo à você. Mas com Clark não... Com Clark sempre foi diferente... O que ele tem que o resto de nós não possuímos?

\- Personalidade, talvez? – Lionel disse, calmamente sentado-se na cadeira.

\- Uma criança forma a personalidade ao longo dos anos e por influências familiares e externas. Você foi aquele dia em Smallville só para buscá-lo, não é? Você sabia que ele estaria lá. – Lex confrontou o pai. – Eu lembro da chuva de meteoros, de ter sido atingido, de ter sido socorrido por você, de toda aquela dor... – Lex fez uma pausa. – Eu lembro de um casal com um menino nos levando para o hospital. Quem eram eles, pai?

\- Eu não lembro. Foram só duas pessoas que nos ajudaram. – Lionel mentiu. – Pra que isso agora, Lex? Você nunca foi de ter reminiscências...

\- Foi depois daquela chuva de meteoros que você trouxe Clark para nossa casa. Eu lembro de voltar do hospital e Clark já estar lá.

\- Você sabe muito bem que Clark é órfão...

\- E você que é tão bonzinho, resolveu adotá-lo! Que ato de compaixão! – debochou Lex. – Pena que não combine com você. Porque Clark? Porque ele? Me diz, Lionel! Se você não me disser, eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito!

\- Lex, Clark é um rapaz como qualquer outro!

\- Não é! – Lex se ergueu. – Não é e você sabe! Eu estava lá esqueceu? Estava lá quando ele quase me matou! Toda aquela força, aquele ódio, eu vi os olhos dele ficarem vermelhos! Não era algo normal, era algo maior e eu quero saber o que é!

\- Lex, já chega. – Lionel se ergueu. – Você e Clark tiveram uma discussão muito séria. Os ânimos se alteraram e quando isso acontece perdesse as noções das coisas. Tudo ganha uma dimensão maior do que realmente é. Só isso. Eu sei que a sua noiva tem enfiado minhocas na sua cabeça... Você deveria pensar antes de dar ouvidos à ela. A Srta. Sullivan nunca aceitou o que o destino reservou aos pais dela.

\- Todos nós somos produtos daquela maldita chuva de meteoros. De um jeito ou de outro. Todos fomos atingidos. Eu sei que também não sou comum. Eu sei que pelo que Clark fez, eu deveria ter morrido, mas estou aqui. – Lex afirmou e Lionel manteve o ar de tranquilidade. – Porque você não me diz?

\- O que você acha que Clark pode ser?

\- Um afetado por meteoro e por isso você o adotou! – Chloe foi dizendo, entrando na sala e Lionel riu. – Você sabe que é verdade, Lionel! Clark está sob sua tutela esse tempo todo! Você o adotou, sabe-se lá porque e com certeza não foi à toa! Não pra substituir um filho morto!

Lionel ficou sério e apontou o dedo em riste para Chloe.

\- Eu não admito que você fale de Lucas! Você não sabe nada sobre ele!

\- Pelo visto, não sabemos nada sobre nenhum dos seus filhos! Nem mesmo Lex! – ela olhou para o noivo. – A chuva de meteoros afetou algumas pessoas, elas se tornaram freaks, com habilidades sobre humanas. E eu tenho que quase certeza que Clark é uma dessas pessoas.

\- Não poderia estar mais enganada. – Lionel afirmou e ajeitou o paletó. – Suas teorias estão cada vez mais divertidas, Srta. Sullivan. Eu me divirto imensamente, mas infelizmente eu tenho compromissos inadiáveis. – Lionel olhou para o filho. – Não mexa mais nas finanças de Clark. Ele é assunto meu. Com licença.

Lionel se retirou da sala e Lex sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira. Chloe cruzou os braços, indignada.

\- Não entendo porque ele protege tanto aquele celerado do seu irmão!  
\- Ele não é meu irmão! – Lex exclamou. – E você não tinha nada que aparecer assim! Você é o que? Burra? Você já foi mais inteligente, Chloe!

\- Eu não admito que você fale nesse tom comigo! – Chloe exclamou, irritada.

\- Você conseguiu descobrir algo sobre Clark? Não!Claro que não! Você tem se revelado uma inútil!

\- Lionel tem uma teia muito maior do que você imagina! Ele blindou Clark de tudo!

\- Pode ser, mas a sua incompetência é maior. Estou decepcionado com você, Chloe.

\- Não mais do que estou com você. – ela afirmou. – Talvez me unir seja o meu maior erro. Não está parecendo que vale a pena.

\- Nós temos pensamentos em comum.

\- Temos? Será? Você não me respeita, Lex. E eu não passei por tudo que passei na vida para aguentar um homem como você. – ela tirou a aliança do dedo e colocou em cima da mesa. – Agora cada um vai seguir o seu caminho. Adeus, Lex.

\- Vai direto para os braços do Queen? – Lex quis saber.

\- Não há mais volta para mim e ele. Mas se tivesse, eu iria sim, porque ele é mais homem do que você nunca será.

Chloe saiu da sala batendo a porta com força. Lex pegou a aliança de noivado e jogou-a dentro da gaveta. Se Lionel não iria revelar nada mesmo sendo pressionado, era preciso dar um novo passo. Jurara que iria destruir tanto o pai, quanto o irmão adotivo e não iria descansar enquanto não o fizesse.

 **MetroCafé**

\- Você terminou seu noivado com Lex? – Lois perguntou, agradavelmente surpresa.

\- Eu não admito que ninguém me trate como lixo. Não vou passar de novo por tudo aquilo que vivi na época dos orfanatos. – desabafou Chloe.

\- Eu estou orgulhosa de você. – Lois disse, sincera, sorridente. – É um grande passo, Chloe. Os Luthor são péssimas influências. Eu te disse e repito que você só vai conseguir ser feliz se deixar o passado pra trás.

Chloe bebeu um pouco de chá e olhou para a prima.

\- Eu ainda acho que Clark Luthor é um freak.

\- Chloe, por favor...

\- E você sabe mais do que diz. – Chloe continuou e Lois suspirou. – Não entendo porque você o protege!

\- Eu não estou protegendo ninguém! Eu não gosto dos Luthor, você sabe muito bem disso! – Lois exclamou e bebeu um pouco de suco. – Clark Luthor é só um playboy mimado. Sinto muito, mas é o que ele é. – Lois meneou a cabeça. – Chloe, esquece essa história de freaks, pelo amor de Deus! Eu também perdi alguém que amava naquela maldita chuva de meteoros mas a vida não pode parar por isso!

\- É diferente. Bem ou mal, você ainda teve seu pai para cuidar de você. Eu perdi tudo, Lois. Tudo.

\- Eu sei, Chloe. Não que o General seja o melhor pai do mundo... – Lois suspirou. – Lucy foi até a casa dele e roubou alguns objetos. O General está furioso e ligou pra me acusar. É o que ele faz. A minha vida não é um conto-de-fadas, Chloe, muito pelo contrário... Minha irmã é drogada que me odeia, meu pai me culpa por tudo, meu emprego é um merda, eu não consigo publicar metade do que deveria porque Lionel e sua corja me sabotam o tempo todo, não tenho vida amorosa, sexual, nada. A minha vida está afundando diante dos meus olhos. Só Deus sabe como eu levanto todas as manhãs.

\- Você merecia mais do que tem, eu sei... Enquanto a LCM for a dona da maioria das ações do Planeta Diário, sinto muito, mas você vai continuar a ser sabotada a menos que jogue o jogo deles.

\- Nunca. Eu nunca vou abaixar a cabeça para Lionel Luthor.

\- Ele também não morre de amores por você. – disse Chloe, bebendo mais um pouco de chá. – Lois, Lionel é perigoso. Se eu fosse você, dormiria com os dois olhos abertos. – avisou. – Ele, assim como Lex, suspeitam que você possa ter descoberto mais do que deveria em Smallville.

\- Não tinha nada lá a não ser bilhões de campos de milho. – mentiu Lois.

\- Se você diz, eu acredito. – Chloe forçou um sorriso mas Lois não acreditou nem por um segundo. – Espero que possamos voltar a ser mais amigas. Seria bom, não é?

\- Seria bom sim. – Lois assentiu.

Lois saiu do Planeta Diário à noite e entrou no carro. Quando girou a chave houve uma pequena explosão, que fez o carro virar de cabeça pra baixo. Lois deu um grito. O carro estava pegando fogo e as janelas do carro não queriam abrir. Iria morrer sufocada. Lois começou a tossir e começou a chutar o vidro da janela para abri-lo. Estava desesperada. Enfim conseguiu romper o vidro e sair por ali. Saiu engatinhando e ferindo suas mãos. Seu rosto também estava machucado. O pé ficou preso no cinto de segurança. Lois tentava se soltar enquanto as chamas começavam a lamber o carro. Lois não queria morrer ali. No minuto seguinte, houve uma explosão maior.

Bruno Mannheim, que olhava pelo binóculo, entrou em contato com Lex.

\- Está feito, Sr. Luthor.

\- Ótimo. – disse Lex friamente, desligando o comunicador.

Clark estava nos ares com a desacordada Lois no colo. Chegara no exato momento em que o carro explodira. Usando sua supervelocidade, a tirara dali. Clark pousou no seu apartamento e colocou Lois gentilmente em cima do sofá. Ela estava ferida. Clark usou a super audição para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos da repórter. Ela estava bem e ele sentiu um estranho alívio. Lois resmungou.

\- Lois?

\- Onde...? Onde...? Fogo... – ela falou baixinho, fraca. Não conseguia abrir os olhos. – Fogo...

\- É, eu sei, teu carro já era. Preciso te levar para um hospital, só que se quem tentou te apagar souber disso, pode querer terminar o serviço... – ele falou para si mesmo e depois estalou os dedos. – Já sei! Já volto!

Clark saiu voando, enquanto Lois lutava para ficar um pouco acordada. Sentia-se como se fora do corpo. Clark retornou com uma caixa de primeiro socorros. Ele limpou os ferimentos da repórter com cuidado. Lois abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

\- Porque... está... fazendo... isso?

\- Apesar de você ser chata, eu me divirto. – ele disse, enquanto cuidava dela. – Não acho que te explodir é uma boa ideia.

\- Tem... muita... gente.. que me... odeia...

\- Bem vinda ao clube. Ninguém gosta de mim também. – ele sorriu. – Preciso ver se você tem algum ferimento interno. – Usou a visão de raio-x. – Tá tudo bem. Tá tudo intacto. – assegurou.

\- Voce... você vê... através de mim? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

\- Visão de raio-x. – ele contou. – Era bem útil na escola. – ele deu um sorriso safado. – Aqueles velhos tempos de vestiário feminino...

\- Que... cretino... – ela resmungou.

\- Pelo visto você já está bem, já está até me ofendendo.

\- Não é... ofensa... quando é... verdade... – ela retrucou.

\- Meu Deus, você fala muito. – ele achou graça. – Quem poderia querer te apagar, hein?

\- Você... seria... um deles... Pelo menos... eu pensava... que sim...

\- Você não pode acreditar, mas eu sempre tratei muito bem as mulheres.

\- Voce... as usa... como brinquedo...

\- Não, senhora. Eu nunca minto, nunca faço promessas, nunca dou mais do que deveria. É um jogo limpo. Ninguém é iludida por mim. Posso não ser um anjo, mas não sou o demônio que você pensa que eu sou.

\- Talvez... – ela suspirou e tentou se mexer, sentindo muita dor. – Ai! Parece... que meus... ossos... quebraram!  
\- Não, não quebraram, mas você tem que ficar quietinha. – ele pediu e terminou de fazer os curativos. Entregou-lhe esse remédio. – Uma enfermeira me disse que esse remédio é bom para quem caiu... Eu não podia dizer que tinham tentado te explodir.

\- Você... pegou ou...

\- Não roubei. Tenho contatos lá. Umas enfermeiras e umas médicas são minhas amigas.

\- Imagino... –ela disse, com um olhar irônico.

\- Elas são gente boa. – ele sorriu, cafajeste.

\- Você... é pior... tipo de... homem... mesmo...

\- Porra, você tá toda quebrada mas tem força o suficiente para ficar falando mal de mim na minha cara! – ele riu. – Será que nada de bom sai da sua boca ao meu respeito?

Lois suspirou, rolou os olhos e assentiu.

\- Obrigada... por salvar... minha... vida.

\- De nada, linda. – ele piscou. Pegou-a no colo para surpresa de Lois. – O sofá não é um bom lugar para alguém que sofreu um acidente descansar. – Ele a carregou até o quarto e a colocou em cima de sua confortável cama. – A enfermeira disse que esse remédio meio que dopa a pessoa. É pra aliviar a dor. Quando você acordar, aí vai poder tomar um banho e contar quem tá na sua cola.

\- Eu... minha... casa... preciso... voltar... – ela falou, com olhos teimando em fechar.

\- Sua casa? Nem pensar! Vai ficar aqui! Eu vou dar uma olhada por lá e volto! Vê se não baba no meu travesseiro! – ele brincou e viu que ela tinha adormecido.

Clark ainda olhou Lois por mais uns minutos e saiu em supervelocidade.

 **Cobertura de Oliver Queen**

Oliver vestiu a camisa e foi atender a campainha. Abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver Chloe.

\- Então é verdade mesmo. Você largou Lex.

\- Imagino que Lois já tenha te contado.

\- Nós somos amigos.

\- E nunca tiveram uma recaída?

\- Lois e eu namoramos na faculdade e foi bem rápido. Ficou mesmo só a amizade. Você sabe, você estava lá.

\- Com bolsa integral de estudos. – a loira lembrou. – Sempre tive muito talento para hacker.

\- Sim, eu sei. – ele a fitou. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

\- Vai me deixar entrar?

\- Oliver? – uma ruiva entrou na sala só de camiseta. – Você demorou a voltar.

\- Ah... – Chloe olhou para a mulher e depois para Oliver, que estava um pouco sem jeito. – Entendo... Não vou atrapalhar a sua noite.

Chloe se virou e Oliver fechou a porta, indo atrás dela e a segurando pelo braço, fazendo a loira olhá-lo.

\- Você me trocou por Lex. Ficou noiva dele mesmo eu dizendo que Lex não prestava!

\- Talvez eu não preste como ele...

\- Você sabe que não. Poderíamos ter ficado juntos se você não fosse tão obsessiva em relação aos freaks e agora até Clark!

\- Clark não é um homem normal, eu só não tenho como provar isso! Ainda! Mas algo me diz que Lois sabe muito bem do que se trata, se duvidar ela até contou pra você, já que são tão amigos! Você também tinha segredos que não me contava, Oliver!  
\- Chloe, eu estava disposto a dividir minha vida com você! Estava disposto... – ele parou antes que falasse que era o Arqueiro Verde. – Mas é tarde pra isso.

\- Acho que sim. Você não me entende, Oliver. Aquela chuva de meteoros destruiu a minha vida.

\- Não, ela pode ter sim ter tirado pessoas que você amava, mas nada te impedia de continuar, Chloe! Nada te impede ainda! Para com isso! – ele pediu.

\- Eu odeio os freaks! Odeio tudo que aquela chuva de meteoros produziu! – ela gritou.

\- Chloe você fala como se essas pessoas tivessem culpa do que os atingiu! Ninguém pediu pra ser assim!  
\- Nunca vi um freak usar o poder quem possuem para o bem. Eles são uma ameaça. São aberrações. – ela afirmou e ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. – Mas não adianta falar porque você não me escuta. Nunca me escutou. Volta praquela... mocinha... – ela fez um gesto de desprezo. – Não sei porque vim aqui.

\- Talvez quisesse um consolo para uma noite fria. – ele sugeriu. – Pensei que um dia tivesse sido mais do que isso pra você.

\- Você foi. – ela afirmou, com um olhar triste e foi embora.

Oliver deu um suspiro puxado.

Clark entrou no apartamento de Lois e viu um cara encapuzado mexendo em tudo. O lugar estava revirado e com algumas coisas quebradas. Clark pegou o homem e o jogou com força contra a parede. Estava tudo escuro e o homem não pode ver o rosto de Clark.

\- Qual é a sua?! Quem te mandou aqui?!

\- Eu não sei de nada! – o homem tentou fugir, mas Clark o segurou pelas pernas e o pendurou do lado de fora da janela, fazendo-o gritar. – Não, por favor!

\- A queda aqui é bem grande! Estamos no 25º andar! Saquei que Lois gosta de alturas, aquela mulher tem bom gosto! – ele sorriu. – E aí? Quer conhecer o chão?

\- Por favor! Por favor, não faça isso!  
\- Me diz o que quero saber! Quem te mandou aqui?! Quem te mandou explodir o carro dela?! FALA!

\- Eu não sei! Eu não sei, juro!

\- Resposta errada! – Clark gritou e soltou o homem.

O homem foi caindo até se ver parado no ar. Clark o segurava pela perna. O homem arregalou os olhos.

\- O que é você?

\- O importante é... porque você tentou matar Lois Lane e estava fuçando o apartamento dela?

\- Me mandaram! Meu patrão me mandou! Ela tem algo que eles querem! Eu não sei o que é, mas me disseram se eu achasse algo... algo diferente... diferente de tudo... deveria levar!

\- Quem é teu patrão?! FALA logo, ou...! – Clark o sacudiu.

\- Bruno Mannheim!

\- Da Intergang? Mannheim quer matar Lois? Hum...

\- Ela é uma vadia enxerida que tá prejudicando os negócios!

\- Mais respeito, seu vagabundo! – Clark soltou o homem, que caiu no chão, quebrando uma perna. – Isso é pra você aprender! E fala pro Mannheim que se ele se meter com a Lane de novo, vai ter que se entender comigo. Sacou? – Clark cruzou os braços.

O homem assentiu, apavorado. Clark saiu voando para espanto do bandido. Clark entrou no apartamento de Lois e olhou tudo com visão de raio-x. Não viu nada de importante por lá, pelo menos não tão importante que interessasse a Intergang. Tinha alguma coisa mal contada ali.

Clark voltou ao apartamento e viu que Lois dormia. Suspirou e foi dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

\- Mannheim quis me matar? – Lois perguntou, ainda deitada na cama. Clark estava de pé, olhando pra ela. – Eu publiquei algumas matérias sobre a Intergang mas Lionel sempre editava tudo. Nunca saiu tudo o que deveria. Lionel Luthor é o verdadeiro chefe ali e não Mannheim.

\- Isso não me surpreende. – Clark colocou uma bandeja no colo dela. – Come.

\- Você quem fez?

\- Sou bom de cozinha tá? Eu tive que aprender porque sempre fui muito comelão. – ele contou.

Lois achou graça e comeu uma torrada. Não devia mas gostava daquele lado de Clark. Fez uma careta. Sua boca estava doendo. Seu corpo parecia ter sido atropelado por cem javalis.

\- Eu posso fazer um mingau então. – sugeriu Clark.

\- Não, está bom. Obrigada. Você tem sido muito gentil. – ela reconheceu. – Confesso que estou surpresa.

\- Surpresa porque além de gostosinho, eu sou uma graçinha também? – ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

\- E aí você abre a boca e estraga tudo. – ela disse e ele riu. Lois ficou séria. – O sei o que Mannheim queria. Está no meu armário. Há um fundo falso lá e quando você abrir, vai encontrar uma caixinha de chumbo. Lá dentro tem o que te pertence. – ela contou.

Clark franziu a testa e assentiu.

\- Eu vou buscar. Vai ficar bem aí?

\- Claro. Uma cama confortável, comida e Netflix. O que mais eu poderia querer? – ela sorriu.

Clark saiu em supervelocidade. Lois estava se acostumando com o _woosh_.

Clark entrou no apartamento e foi direto para o quarto. O armário já estava aberto e as roupas no chão. Clark pegou uma calcinha vermelha.

\- Hum... Pra quem é tão certinha até que a Lane gosta de coisas mais legais... Só cobre o essencial... Imagino como é que ficaria naquele corpinho... – ele deu um sorriso safado. Abriu o fundo falso. Lá dentro estava a caixa de chumbo. Por isso não vira nada da primeira vez, não podia enxergar através do chumbo. Abriu a caixa e viu um artefato kryptoniano. – Uma pedra do poder... – ele pegou a pedra na mão, que brilhou. Clark saiu voando e foi para Smallville. Entrou na caverna kawatche e encaixou a pedra lá. Faltava só mais uma peça. – O que será que é isso? Eu preciso saber.


	10. Chapter 10

**9.**

\- Eu sabia que era sua. Você já tem as respostas que quer? – perguntou Lois, enquanto bebia um pouco de chocolate quente.

\- Não. – Clark sentou na beirada da cama, frustrado. – Precisa de mais uma pedra... Como você achou aquela?

\- Chloe é uma pessoa completamente obcecada pelos acontecimentos na chuva de meteoros. Os pais dela morreram e minha mãe também. – ela contou.

\- Sinto muito.

Lois deu de ombros. Sempre mascarava a dor na frente de qualquer pessoa.

\- O fato é que Chloe acabou me convencendo a revirar essa história. Eu nunca quis saber disso por motivos óbvios. Mas Chloe foi bem persuasiva. Só depois eu entendi que ela e Lex queriam saber algo.

\- É típico. A loira má aprendeu bem com o careca. – comentou Clark.

\- Ela se separou dele. – Lois contou. – Mas não tenho certeza se ela vai mesmo virar essa página. Sabe que ela quer a todo custo descobrir o que Lionel tanto esconde sobre você. Se ela descobrisse suas habilidades, você não teria sossego.

\- Eu torceria o pescoço dela antes disso.

\- Eu espero que não. Chloe pode ter seus problemas mas é minha família. – Lois afirmou e Clark fez um careta. – Enfim... Eu fui até Smallville. Antes mesmo de chegar lá, eu fiquei sabendo que Lionel Luthor te adotou, mas antes dele, por um tempo, você foi o filho de Martha e Jonathan Kent. Clark Joseph Kent. Eu guardei os papeis se você quiser ver. – ela falou ao notar que ele estava interessado. – Então, eu falei com os Kent mas eles não foram muito receptivos. Acho que estavam com medo. Lana Lang, uma garota que saiu na Time porque os pais dela também foram atingidos na chuva de meteoros e morreram, quase me expulsou da cidade, se ela tivesse esse poder. – Lois achou graça. – Parecia um beco sem saída.

\- Mas você não é do tipo que desiste fácil. – Clark adivinhou.

\- Não. Eu sabia que tinha coisa quente ali. Então fui em frente. Falei com o Dr. Wells e Barry Allen. Wells foi quem te examinou quando você foi parar nas mãos de Lionel. Wells achava que Lionel queria fazer testes em você, mas aquele tubarão tinha planos maiores, aposto. Você não foi criado desse jeito arrogante à toa. Lionel sabe que as suas habilidades são maiores do que qualquer outra coisa já vista.

\- É, eu to ligado que ele só quer me usar. – Clark falou, aborrecido.

\- Os Kent teriam sido bons pais para você, Clark. – afirmou Lois. – Eu os conheci brevemente mas percebi que são boas pessoas. Eles nunca falaram nada sobre você. E só abriram mão de você porque foram ameaçados, Martha Kent quase morreu.

\- É, eu sei disso também... – Clark suspirou. – Lionel é uma erva daninha. Eu deveria tê-lo matado quando tive chance.

\- Matar só te igualaria a ele, Clark. – disse Lois e Clark ficou calado. – Enfim, eu fui até as cavernas kawatche porque, sem querer, seu pai, quero dizer, aquele que deveria ser seu pai, o Sr. Kent, acabou soltando. Aí não foi difícil ligar a lenda à você. Você apareceu em Smallville no mesmo dia da chuva de meteoros. Eu sabia que tinha alguma conexão. Parecia louco mas aquela cidade não é normal. Então eu entrei nas cavernas e encontrei as inscrições nas pedras. Sageth, Naman e uma outra que não sei o nome. Eu estava olhando e toquei na terceira figura. Eu desmaiei e quando acordei estava com a pedra do poder em cima de mim. Achei estranho mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu não podia contar pra ninguém. Eu precisava guardar o artefato até achar a pessoa certa para ficar com ele. Você.

Clark ficou pensativo. Tudo que o envolvia era cercado por mistérios e acontecimentos extraordinários. A terceira figura era a escolhida de Naman, aquela que ficaria ao lado dele durante a sua jornada. A companheira eterna do Viajante. Clark coçou a cabeça. Por sorte, não acreditava naquelas lendas. Ele e Lois eram completamente incompatíveis.

\- Bom, eu espero ter ajudado um pouco. – disse Lois. – Agora preciso ligar para Perry.

\- Pra que? – Clark franziu a testa.

\- Clark, ele precisa saber que eu estou viva!

\- É? E colocar um alvo vermelho na tua testa? Pensa, Lane! Se Mannheim quer te matar, assim que ele souber que você está viva, vai vir que nem cachorro louco!

\- Eu não tenho medo de Mannheim, Lionel Luthor, nem ninguém! – ela exclamou.

\- Lane, nesse jogo, a gente tem que saber como mover as peças. Eu não tenho toda certeza de que foi o bode velho quem mandou te apagar.

\- Mas ele é o chefe da Intergang.

\- É, mas de uns tempos pra cá, Lex tem feito coisas pelas costas de Lionel. Ele pensa que eu não sei, mas eu sei. Aprendi muito bem como me mover nesse tabuleiro. Lex sim teria interesse em te apagar e pegar o artefato. Chloe deve ter contado pra ele que você conseguiu algo em Smallville.

\- Chloe...? – Lois repetiu, decepcionada. – Será possível? Eu nunca pensei que... que a obsessão dela fosse tão grande a ponto de me prejudicar...

\- Bom, ela ia casar com Lex né? – Clark indagou e Lois suspirou, chateada. – Pode ser que ela não imaginava que Lex pudesse tentar te matar... Chloe vive jogando verde pra ver se você solta alguma coisa. Agora que eles romperam, Lex resolveu mostrar as garras. Seria uma queima de arquivo e um recado para Srta. Sullivan. Ninguém passa impunemente pelos Luthor. Eu sei bem.

Lois assentiu, achando aquela hipótese plausível.

\- Você acha mesmo que Lionel Luthor não tentaria me matar?

\- Ele não tentou esses anos todos em que você é um carrapato no pé dele, não iria mudar de ideia da noite pro dia. Manter os inimigos por perto é sempre uma boa tática. Te matar chamaria mais atenção. Lex deve estar desesperado. – Clark disse, pensativo. Depois sorriu. – Acho que vou fazer uma visita ao meu irmãozinho...

\- Cuidado, Clark. – disse Lois, fitando-o. – Não foi só o artefato que eu descobri em Smallville. Aquela cidade esconde mais coisas do que qualquer um pensa. A filial da LCM não foi erguida lá por acaso. Luthor estava atrás dos pedaços de meteoro que caíram no dia da chuva.

\- A filial foi desativada pelo próprio Lionel... – lembrou Clark.

\- Sim e reativada clandestinamente pela LexCorp. – ela contou e Clark ficou surpreso. – Sorte que Lex tem um ego maior do que o seu e colocou o próprio nome na companhia. Claro que ele vai negar qualquer coisa escusa e vai alegar que fez isso para que pessoas não perdessem seus empregos. Muita gente dependia da LCM. Mas a LexCorp está lá, explorando os rios e matas de Smallville. Extraindo areia legalmente mas a verdade é que eles buscam as pedras de meteoro.

\- Como você soube disso?

\- Eu tenho minhas fontes, Clark, assim como você. Um bom jornalista sempre deve ter contatos. Eles são necessários.

Clark se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Mas aqueles dois são dois filhos da puta mesmo! Pai e filho! Não sei qual cobra é pior! – exclamou, irritado. – Querem me dar uma rasteira né? Vão ver com quem estão se metendo!

\- Aquelas pedras te afetam de alguma forma, não é? Porque elas davam poderes aos freaks. Mas você parece já ter nascido com o dom... – ela sondou.

Clark a olhou com atenção. Lois parecia um cão perdigueiro farejando algo. Não à toa era uma excelente repórter.

\- Seria uma excelente matéria, não é?

\- Seria sim. – ela disse e recostou no travesseiro.

\- Mas você não vai contar. Porque? – ele quis saber.

\- Você salvou minha vida. Acho que te devo uma. – ela deu de ombros, contando uma meia verdade.

\- Só por isso mesmo? Você já descobriu que eu tenho poderes. Eu te mostrei. Você já tinha sua prova. Mas não estampou nada na página do Planeta Diário.

\- Provavelmente Lionel me barraria. – ela disse, bem humorada e ele assentiu. – Considere como um muito obrigado.

\- Hum... Ok. – ele aceitou a resposta. – Me prometa que não vai entrar em contato com Perry White enquanto eu não descobrir quem encomendou a sua passagem só de ida.

\- Perry pode estar achando que eu morri. Ele é como um pai pra mim. – ela alegou.

\- Ele vai sobreviver. E você não está morta. Vai ter tempo de pedir a benção. – ele disse e ela rolou os olhos. – Prometa, Lane. Não quero ter que te dar um mata-leão.

\- Não seria muito cavalheiro da sua parte.

\- Você ainda não sacou que eu não sou um cavalheiro? – ele piscou e ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Já sim. Ok. Eu não falo com Perry até você voltar. – ela prometeu.

\- Boa. Assim que eu gosto. Bem obediente. – provocou.

\- Não crie esperanças, _Smallville_. Sempre fui desobediente. O general que o diga.

\- _Smallville_? – ele repetiu, achando graça.

\- Acho que é um bom nome por hora. – ela disse, justificando o apelido.

Clark apenas aceitou. Lois era um grande mistério pra ele. Mas eles tinham coisas em comum. Ela só fazia o que queria e quando queria. Era incrivelmente independente.

\- Eu aposto que você era uma pestinha quando era criança. – ele achou e ela estreitou os olhos. – Também nunca fui santinho.

\- Isso não me surpreende. – ela disse, bem humorada.

Clark sorriu e se voltou para sair mas parou na porta e a olhou.

\- Ah! Trouxe algumas roupas pra você. Claro que se você quiser ficar mais à vontade, eu não ligo. – ele disse, com um sorriso safado e ela lhe mostrou a língua. Clark tirou uma calçinha do bolso da calça e mostrou pra ela. – Achei que você sentiria falta disso. – jogou a calçinha em cima dela.

\- Clark! Você não tem respeito pela privacidade dos outros?! – ela se queixou, corada de vergonha.

\- Ih, qual é, não fui eu quem revirei seu apartamento! A calçinha praticamente pulou no meu colo! Eu gosto de calçinhas vermelhas... – ele sorriu, malicioso e ela bufou. – Você fica linda quando cora. Tchau, Lane!

Clark saiu em supervelocidade e Lois soltou o ar que estava prendendo. Aquele homem era impossível!

 **Mansão Luthor**

Lex estava se servindo com um vinho quando Clark entrou na sala. O kryptoniano sorriu debochadamente para o empresário.

\- E aí, Lexie? Já está andando? Logo vai poder voltar pro balé. – implicou.

\- O que você quer, Clark? Além de raspar a conta da LCM, veio aqui pegar algum objeto da casa?

\- Quer dizer que foi você quem bloqueou meu cartão? Que coisa amadora até pra você, Lexie. – Clark se serviu de uísque. – Essa inveja toda que você tem de mim não te faz bem.

\- Eu não tenho tempo pra perder com as suas idiotices, Clark. Tenho mais o que fazer. – disse Lex, prestes a se retirar da sala.

\- Como explorar o terreno de Smallville em busca de pedras de meteoro? – Clark perguntou e Lex parou. – Pensei que fosse pra loira má, mas fiquei sabendo que a Sullivan pulou do barco. Poxa, Lexie, nem dar conta daquela loirinha gostosinha você consegue? Decepção hein? – provocou.

Lex se virou e olhou para Clark, que bebia o uísque.

\- A LCM encerrou suas atividades em Smallville. A LexCorp apenas explora areia para exportação. Não é difícil de saber. Até você sabe ler. Basta olhar nos registros da LCM.

\- Claro, eu sei que deve estar tudo regularizado. Você não quer Lionel descubra que uma subsidiária da LCM está cavando onde não deve? O que você quer? Usar a pedra e se transformar no Incrível Lex? Todo esverdeado e com essa cara de vômito, vão querer dar descarga em você, _maninho_.

\- Porque tanto interesse, Clark? Aquelas pedras de meteoro tem algo a ver com você? Afinal, foi lá que Lionel te adotou.

\- E lá que você ficou careca pra sempre. Engraçado, com tanto dinheiro que nosso querido papai tem, porque você ainda não fez um implante nessa cabeça de rollon? – ele debochou e Lex continuou sério. – Eu sei qual é a tua, Lex, mas você e a sua ex-noiva estão me enchendo o saco já! Mandaram até uma repórter ficar na minha cola!

\- Chloe apenas conversou com a Srta. Lane e ela quem se interessou em ir aquela cidadezinha do Kansas. E pelo visto, não descobriu nada de interessante.

\- É, aquela Lane é muito enxerida... Fiquei sabendo que explodiram o carro dela... – Clark comentou.

\- Verdade? Que pena. Por sorte, existem mais jornalistas no mundo, não é? O Planeta Diário não ficará desguarnecido. Até porque ela não fazia matérias tão interessantes assim, via conspiração em tudo.

\- Sim, por isso que Lionel e você a boicotavam... Não queriam que ela falasse demais.

\- O Planeta Diário é feito de fatos e não de teorias infundadas. Mas não irei discutir isso com você, já que não tem a menor ideia do que é trabalhar. Sempre foi sustentado pelo meu pai.

\- Bom, tem que ter alguma compensação de se viver debaixo do mesmo teto que você, não é? – provocou e ligou a televisão. A noticia falava sobre o desaparecimento de Lois. – Ih! Acho que alguém não fez o trabalho bem feito! Lois Lane não deveria ter morrido?

\- Ninguém escapa de uma explosão assim... – Lex comentou, olhando para a TV.

\- Será que foram tantos pedacinhos que nem estão conseguindo achar? Acho que não. Se ela tivesse morrido, algum pedaço ficaria por ali para a polícia achar. Trabalho de amador. – disse Clark, fazendo uma careta. – Bom, pelo menos o Planeta Diário não perdeu nenhuma funcionária. Ufa!

Clark saiu da sala. Lex colocou o copo em cima da mesa com força. Odiava falhas. Lois Lane deveria ter morrido. Não só pelo que ela descobrira em Smallville mas também como um recado à Chloe. Lex bufou e foi para o escritório. Entrou em contato com Bruno Mannheim. Clark usou a super audição. Sabia que Lex havia encomendado o atentado.

\- _Não me interessa, Mannheim! Eu não te pago para ver trabalho mal feito! Ache a repórter e mate-a! É uma ordem! É ela ou você! Escolha!_ – dizia Lex para Bruno. – _O que? Quem poderia ter feito isso? Bom, só comprova que você e seus lacaios são uns incompetentes... Então Lane tem um meta-humano que a protege... Interessante... Mudança de planos. Não precisa matar a repórter, mas pegue-a e a prenda. Vamos ver se esse protetor misterioso aparece. Faça e faça logo!_ – Lex desligou o telefone.

\- Te peguei, careca miserável. – Clark disse para si mesmo, com raiva.

Bruno Mannheim estava saindo de casa acompanhado por seus seguranças e prestes a entrar no carro quando os seguranças foram caindo um a um. Logo, Bruno era jogado com violência contra o carro, sacando um revolver e atirando contra um homem do qual ele não via o rosto. A bala ricocheteou e Mannheim arregalou os olhos.

\- Quem... quem é você?

\- Só um recado: diga ao seu chefe que quando nos encontramos, ele morre. – disse Clark, num tom ameaçador, com a voz modificada por um aparelho feito pelas Queen Inc.

\- Eu sou chefe aqui!

\- Sabemos que não. Você é só um pau mandado do Luthor.

\- Sabemos? Como assim?

O Arqueiro Verde pulou no chão e apontou sua flecha para Mannheim.

\- A Intergang foi quem fez o atentado contra Lois Lane à mando de um Luthor.

\- Não!

\- Não minta para nós! – Clark deu um forte soco em Bruno, cuja boca começou a sangrar.

\- Aquela repórter mereceu! Ela está se metendo onde não deve! É uma vadia que devia morrer!

Antes que Clark avançasse contra Bruno, Oliver se colocou na frente do amigo e deu uma flechada em Mannheim, prendendo a manga da camisa dele na porta do carro.

\- Não esqueça do recado. Estamos atentos.

Uma fumaça verde saiu da flecha e Mannheim desmaiou. Clark olhou para Oliver.

\- Porque não me deixou matar ele?

\- Clark, eu sei que você tem cabeça quente e sei que está chateado pelo que aconteceu com Lois. Eu também estou. Mas colocar medo e uma pulga atrás da orelha da Intergang é melhor do que matar. Além do mais, Lois não concordaria com ninguém matando por aí.

\- Ela não tem que concordar com nada! Mannheim já deveria ter ido dormir com os peixes há muito tempo!  
\- Clark, nós somos os heróis aqui e heróis não matam!

\- Eu não sou herói de porra nenhuma!  
\- Então porque não matou o Mannheim logo de cara? – questionou Oliver.

Clark ficou pensativo. Não matara porque sabia que Lois iria lhe passar um sermão e ficar com raiva. Clark bufou, irritado. Olhou para Oliver.

\- Valeu pela ajuda, Verde. Mas temos que dar uma passada na LexCorp em Smallville.

\- Vai ser um prazer fazer uma visita. – disse Oliver, bem humorado.

 **LuthorCorp Media**

\- Senhor?

\- Entre, Mercy. – Lex via algo no computador.

Tess Mercer entrou na sala e parou diante da mesa do patrão. Ele não iria gostar das novidades.

\- A fábrica em Smallville foi atacada por dois mascarados. Um deles era o Arqueiro Verde e o outro, não sabemos. Tudo foi destruído. As pedras de meteoro encontradas sumiram.

Lex olhou perplexo para a segurança e braço direito.

\- Como isso foi possível?

\- Segundo relatos, eles entraram de surpresa e o mascarado não identificado parecia ter poderes. Não puderam ser detidos. As balas ricocheteavam no peito dele.

\- Um freak. – Lex apertou a mão, com raiva. – Como o Arqueiro Verde e o comparsa dele descobriram sobre as pedras de meteoro?

\- Não sabemos.

Uma veia do pescoço de Lex começou a pulsar. Estava furioso. Olhou gelidamente para Tess.

\- Não vou admitir um bando de mascarados achando que podem fazer justiça com as próprias mãos na minha cidade. Mercy entre em contato com a Canário Negro.

\- Ela também é uma mascarada, senhor.

\- Eu sei disso! – ele gritou e depois voltou a se controlar. – Mas ela saberá cuidar do que é preciso. Vá. E trate de descobrir quem é o mascarado misterioso que estava com aquele maldito Arqueiro Verde.

\- Sim senhor. – disse Tess, obediente, saindo da sala.

Lex ficou pensativo. Quem poderia ter passado aquelas informações para o Arqueiro Verde? Só uma pessoa estivera fuçando Smallville nos últimos tempos. Lois Lane. Lex trincou os dentes. Lane virara uma pedra no sapato maior do que imaginara.

\- Eu chamo de Torre de Vigilância. – disse Oliver, ligando a luz do local. – Tem uma bela vista para Metropolis.

\- Então você arranjou uma casa nova. – Clark colocou as caixas no chão. – São de chumbo. Não consigo ver através.

\- Mas sabemos que são pedras de meteoro.

\- Kryptonitas. – disse Clark e Oliver franziu a testa. – O que? São do meu planeta, eu posso batizá-las!

\- Ok. Kryptonitas. – Oliver sorriu. – Vamos ver o que Lex conseguiu pegar. – Oliver abriu uma das caixas e logo elas exibiram um brilho verde, deixando Clark instantaneamente fraco. – Nossa... que estranho... o que você acha, Clark? Clark?! – ele gritou ao ver o amigo caído no chão. – Clark, o que foi?

\- Fecha esse negócio! Tá doendo pra cacete! – Clark gritou, enquanto suava frio. As veias de sua mão estavam esverdeadas.

Oliver fechou a tampa da caixa e Clark logo se recuperou. Ele passou a mão pela testa.

\- Eu nunca suei na vida...

\- Sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo. – disse Oliver, preocupado. – Como essa coisa pode te afetar assim?

\- Não sei. A única pedra que tive contato foi kryptonita azul, mas ela só tira temporariamente os meus poderes, mas não me faz sentir como se meus ossos tivessem sendo arrancados do meu corpo!

\- Então a kryptonita verde é mais letal.

Clark abriu a caixa levemente e logo sentiu o efeito da kryptonita verde. Fechou a caixa.

\- Que merda, cara! É isso que me deixaram de herança de Krypton?! A porra de uma pedrinha que parece que vai me matar?!

\- Pelo estado que você ficou, acho que ela poderia matar mesmo. Eu vou falar com o Dr. Wells. No Star Labs, eles vão poder avaliar melhor isso. – Oliver se comunicou com o Flash. Não demorou para Barry aparecer. – Ei, Ligeirinho!

\- E aí, cara verde! – Barry o saudou. – Clark? Você agora é do time?

\- Não, o Verdão aqui só me ajudou numas paradas. – esclareceu Clark, ainda chateado com o efeito da kryptonita verde. Perceber que não era invencível deixou Clark aborrecido.

\- Precisamos que o Dr. Wells analise uma coisa para nós. – Oliver bateu na caixa. – O que tem aqui é kryptonita verde. Precisamos saber dos efeitos dela.

\- Pessoas em Smallville que tiveram contato direto com ela se tornaram freaks. – lembrou Clark.

\- Sim, mas o Dr. Wells e eu analisamos essa situação e percebemos que as pedras só fizeram efeito em quem já tinha pré-disposição a se tornar um meta-humano. – comentou Barry. – Senão todas as pessoas de Smallville teriam virado freaks.

\- Tem razão. – concordou Oliver, que depois olhou para Clark. – Será que não poderia ser necessário o Dr. Wells fazer testes com você e as kryptonitas?

\- Eu já sei o efeito que causam! E não vou virar cobaia! Tô fora! – Clark exclamou.

\- Vamos analisar as propriedades de cada uma, pode deixar. – prometeu Barry. – Aí, Clark, seria legal ter você no time.

\- Não sou herói, Papa-Léguas.

\- Nem todos achamos isso... – Bruce Wayne entrou na Torre. – Às vezes a vida quem decide isso.

\- Acontece que quem decide minha vida sou eu! – Clark exclamou. – Eu sei que vocês tem tara em uniforme colantes mas não é a minha!

\- Não são tão colantes assim...! – protestou Barry.

\- São colantes, cara. Não sei como não apertam os fundilhos de vocês. – falou Clark.

\- Eu acho que marca bem a minha bunda. – Oliver disse, bem humorada. – Muitas já elogiaram.

Clark revirou os olhos como Lois e Bruce tomou a palavra.

\- Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas se gente como Lex chegou a pegar pedras de meteoro, se a Intergang já sabe de nós, não demora para os problemas aumentarem. Temos que estar preparados.

\- Eu achei que é legal porque estamos nos juntando em um time de super caras. – disse Barry.

\- Eu já aprendi que os nossos inimigos nunca dormem. – disse Bruce, ligando os computadores da Torre. – Temos que estar atentos. Oliver e eu preparamos a Torre para que possamos monitorar atividades e unir todos nós que temos habilidades especiais ou que queremos ajudar outras pessoas.

\- Bom, já vi que o papo virou do clube dos superamigos. – disse Clark. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Vejo vocês depois.

\- Clark. – Bruce o chamou. – Se um dia quiser se unir à nós, as portas estarão abertas.

\- Valeu, mas não é a minha.

\- Dê lembranças à Lois por mim. – disse Oliver, sorridente.

Clark fez uma careta e saiu voando. Bruce olhou para Barry e Oliver.

\- Sinto que ele está diferente. Menos arisco. As palavras do Dr. Destino me veem à mente.

\- Mudou sim, mas Clark ainda está bem reticente a se tornar o herói que está destinado a ser. – disse Oliver.

\- Ahn? Que papo é esse? – quis saber Barry. – Que história é essa de Dr. Destino?

\- Barry, Clark Luthor é o Homem do Amanhã. O homem que trará a luz em meio as trevas em que Metropolis e posteriormente o mundo se encontrará. – disse Bruce, deixando Barry boquiaberto.


	11. Chapter 11

**10.**

Clark entrou no apartamento e viu Lois fazendo café. Ela usava sua camisa preta e um shortinho jeans que dava um belo vislumbre de suas pernas. Clark parou, admirando a repórter, que estava de costas, pegando o pó de café na prateleira. Ela ficava bem usando a sua camisa.

\- Quer dizer que hoje você resolveu cozinhar pra mim. – ele brincou, se aproximando.

Lois se virou e o olhou. Sorriu.

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sei cozinhar, então, se depender de mim, você morre de fome. Segundo, café é a única coisa que eu sei fazer além de brigadeiro e eu estava entediada deitada naquela cama.

\- Se eu estivesse naquela cama, você certamente não teria ficado entediada. – ele disse e sentou no banquinho.

Lois rolou os olhos.

\- Pra que eu deixe você ficar numa cama comigo, precisa comer muito feijão com arroz ainda.

\- Hum, é um desafio? – ele deu um sorriso cafajeste.

\- Para de falar bobagem, Clark! – ela exclamou e se virou para fazer o café e para que ele não a visse corando. Era ridículo ela corar toda vez que ele falava uma graçinha e pior ainda, Lois estava formando imagens na sua mente. Ela preparou o café e serviu os dois em canecas. – Prova. Nunca vai beber um café melhor do que esse. – ela garantiu.

Clark provou o café. Estava realmente delicioso. Lois sorriu, vitoriosa.

\- Só falta você aprender a cozinhar.

\- Pra que? Você já sabe, eu não preciso.

\- Acha que eu vou cozinhar pra você a vida toda? – ele achou graça.

\- Enquanto eu estiver aqui, sim. – ela empinou o queixo e ele não acreditou o quão mandona ela era. Resolveu deixar pra lá. – Eu vi na TV que estão me procurando... É estranho ver a si mesma sendo tratada como desaparecida ou possivelmente morta...

\- Fica tranquila que eu já resolvi isso. Descobri que foi Lex quem encomendou seu empacotamento.

\- Lex Luthor?! Aquele desgraçado! – ela deu um forte tapa na mesa, irritada. – Eu vou dar um soco naquela careca!

\- Fica fria, linda, eu e o Oliver já demos uma prensa no Bruno Mannheim e estouramos a extração clandestina de kryptonita do careca. Ele deve estar quicando de ódio uma hora dessas. – Clark riu.

\- Nunca pensei que Lex fosse tão baixo. E ainda se aliando à Intergang...

\- Se aliando não. Ele manda no Mannheim.

\- Eu pensei que Mannheim fosse subordinado a Lionel.

\- Lionel também acha isso mas quando ele se der conta que o próprio filho está furando os olhos dele, o negócio feder. Quero assistir de camarote.

\- Você vai contar por Lionel?

\- Não posso. Adoraria, mas não. Lex não pode saber que eu sei. – ele alegou e Lois concordou. – Mas pode haver um jeito do Lionel saber a verdade sem que eu me mostre... Lex merece isso. Aquele filho da puta! Sabia que kryptonita verde pode até me matar?! – ele contou, indignado.

\- Sério? – Lois estava surpresa. – Mas... você é praticamente indestrutível...

\- Praticamente. Não completamente. – ele bufou. – Oliver abriu a caixa de kryptonita verde e eu quase dancei. Aquela maldita pedrinha é mais forte do que eu! Que merda! Oliver vai mandar o Dr. Wells analisar as kryptonitas que conseguimos... O clubinho dele gosta de lidar com essas coisas. – ele bebeu o resto do café.

\- Oliver tem um clubinho? Como assim?

\- Ele, Barry Allen e Bruce Wayne tem uma Torre de Vigilância e fundaram um grupo de superamigos... – Clark deu de ombros, enquanto Lois ficava boquiaberta com as novidades. – E ainda querem me botar nessa, mas eu não curto isso de heroísmo.

Lois deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Bruce voltou?

Clark a olhou com atenção.

\- Voltou. Porque? Tu conhece ele?

\- Antes de Bruce sair para a sua jornada, nós namoramos. – ela contou e Clark cruzou os braços. – Ele sempre foi meio... problemático... toda aquela história do assassinato dos pais dele... acho que tenho talento para me envolver com caras emocionalmente complicados.

\- Mas o lance de vocês acabou, né? – Clark quis saber.

\- Acabou e não acabou. – ela suspirou. – Acabou porque ele tinha que fazer essa jornada, mas não houve um ponto de final de fato, sabe? Acho que... ficou meio em aberto.

\- Hum... – Clark fez uma careta. Não estava gostando nada daquela história. – Só falta você me dizer que virou a donzela na torre esperando a volta do príncipe encantado! Porque essa besteira não combina com você, Lane!

\- O que? Clark, ao contrário de você, eu sei o que é ter sentimentos, tá bom?! – ela exclamou.

\- Ah, claro! O cara te dá um pé na bunda, vai embora, com certeza transou com tudo quanto é mulher pelo meio do caminho, mas é só ele voltar ''herói''... – ele fez o sinal de aspas. -... que você fica nessa de donzela suspirante!

\- A palavra suspirante nem existe!

\- E daí?! Eu que to falando! Eu falo como quiser!

\- Como você é idiota, Clark! – ela se irritou e saiu de perto dele.

\- Mais do que você, com certeza não!

\- As pessoas não são como você, Clark, que não tem sequer ideia do que é amar alguém!

\- Ué, agora é amor também?! Nossa, ele ''te ama'' muito, né, Lois, te jogando de escanteio enquanto foi ''procurar o seu verdadeiro eu''! Que coisa de bicha!

Lois deu um gritinho irritado e jogou uma almofada contra Clark.

\- Eu sabia, eu sabia que você continuava o mesmo ogro de sempre! Você é ridículo, Clark Luthor! Você e sua família não são gente, são coisas cuspidas pelo universo!

\- Ih, ficou toda se doendo por causa do Wayne, é?! Que papelzinho idiota a que você está se prestando, Lois Lane! Eu imaginei que você fosse melhor do que isso!

\- CHEGA! – ela berrou. – Eu vou embora daqui agora! – ela disse, indo direto para o quarto.  
\- Vai! Vai mesmo! Corre pro Bruce Wayne, mas não vem chorar no meu ombro se ele te der outro pé no traseiro! – Clark gritou, furioso e amassou a jarra de café, de tanta raiva.

Clark saiu voando para tentar se acalmar. Simplesmente ficara fora de si ao ver Lois suspirando por Bruce. Nem ele mesmo entendia sua reação. Tinha vontade de socar Bruce Wayne.

Ficou no alto, perto das nuvens, observando a agitada Metropolis. Respirou fundo. Não tinha motivos para se exaltar tanto. E daí que Lois se encontrasse com Bruce e resolvesse retomar do ponto em que pararam? Não era problema dele. Não havia nada de romântico entre Lois e Clark e jamais haveria. Clark voltou voando para o apartamento. Viu Lois já com a mala na mão e furiosa.

\- Lois, não precisa ir.

\- Claro que eu preciso, senão eu afundo essa sua cara com um soco! – ela exclamou.

\- Tu não conseguiria nem se tentasse. – ele garantiu.

\- Acha mesmo? Você não me conhece, Clark. Não preciso de super poder para te derrubar.

\- Tá bom, Mike Tyson de saia. – ele debochou. – É sério, Lois, não precisa ir. Você ainda está debilitada. Fica aí que eu faço uma mousse de chocolate.

\- Não vai me ganhar pelo estômago! – ela disse e depois salivou. – Você sabe fazer mousse de chocolate?

\- Eu sou um expert na cozinha, já te disse, Lane. – ele piscou. – Se você for, eu vou comer sozinho. – ele se dirigiu a cozinha.

\- Vai fazer agora? Isso não é justo, eu tenho um fraco por chocolate! – ela bateu os pés no chão e ele sorriu. – Ok, eu fico. Pela mousse, não por você!

\- Já é alguma coisa... – ele fez uma pausa. Eles trocaram olhares. – Foi mal ter gritado com você por causa do besta do Wayne.

\- Tudo bem, eu também me exaltei. – ela sentou na cadeira. – Mas Bruce tem suas qualidades, Clark. Eu acho que você aprenderia muito com ele.

\- Preciso de professor não, linda, eu sei muito bem me virar sozinho! E Bruce quer ser o herói da história e isso não combina comigo!

\- Porque não? Porque você não pode ser o herói? Clark, você tem habilidades incríveis. Imagina o quanto você poderia ajudar pessoas com esse dom!

\- Não sou herói, Lane. Sério mesmo. – ele assegurou. – Não tenho paciência, não vou ficar lambendo bandido, comigo é no oito ou oitenta. Ou mata ou morre. Eu não tenho sangue de barata.

\- Eu sei, Clark. Mas nada disso te impede de ajudar pessoas. Pensa. Você e Oliver agiram juntos e você não derramou uma só gota de sangue. E fez justiça. Isso é ser herói. Pensar nos outros antes de si mesmo.

\- Eu penso em mim antes dos outros. Eu só tenho a mim mesmo, Lane. Eu tenho que lutar contra corjas como Lionel e Lex. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ser bonzinho. – ele afirmou e ela ficou calada. – Agora vou fazer a mousse, que eu to com fome. Vou fazer um misto quente também que meu bucho tá vazio. Você não come nada não, é?

\- Café já é o meu combustível. – ela disse e depois estalou os dedos. – Lembrei que tenho que ligar para Perry!

\- Como você conseguiu carregar uma mala cheia de roupas? Pensei que estava mais fraca.

\- Querido, eu sou uma Lane. Aprenda! Lanes não caem com facilidade! – ela empinou o queixo e depois abriu a mala. Estava vazia. – Ia fazer você levar minhas roupas.

Os dois riram um para o outro. Clark achava que Lois era uma figura. Ela telefonou para Perry para tranquilizá-lo. Desligou o telefone.

\- Perry quer que eu entreviste o Arqueiro Verde.

\- Você ainda precisa se recuperar.

\- É só o Oliver vir aqui ou então eu vou ao apartamento dele. Posso ligar pra ele marcando...

\- Você e Oliver são amigos ou o que?

\- Somos amigos. Mas namoramos na faculdade. – ela contou e pegou o telefone.

\- Hunf! Quem você não namorou? Parece que pegou todo o clubinho dos super amigos!– ele exclamou e viu que ela estreitou os olhos, irritada. – O que foi?

\- É engraçado isso, né? Você pode piranhar com todo tipo de mulher, incluindo a minha irmã, que está tudo bem! Agora, eu não posso ter namorado Oliver e Bruce que já ouço comentários com censura! Não sabia que você era machista assim, Clark.

\- Não sou machista! Eu só fiquei surpreso, ok? Você é toda certinha! Mas tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou, satisfeita? – ele falou e ela assentiu, concordando. – Claro que eu não preciso que você fique me lembrando que transei com a sua irmã doidona.

\- Aquela cena grotesca foi difícil de apagar da mente.

\- Grotesca? As pessoas transam sabia? – ele protestou e ela cruzou os braços, olhando-o com cara feia. – Eu não quero discutir. A irmã doida é sua. Mas a oferta de colocá-la no Belle Reeve ainda está de pé.

\- O Belle Reeve é para afetados por meteoro. Lucy é humana.

\- Eles tem uma clínica só para drogados normais.

Lois suspirou, desanimada.

\- Lucy não me ouve. Parece que ela me odeia. Tudo que eu queria era que ela sarasse mas... – ela deu outro suspiro.

\- Se quiser, eu dou uma prensa nela.

\- Não, não adianta. Eu já discuti várias vezes com Lucy, até Perry conversou com ela e nada. Lucy não ouve ninguém. Não sei mais o que fazer. Às vezes... eu só fico pensando que um dia alguém vai bater na minha porta e dizer que... que Lucy morreu de overdose. – ela ficou com os olhos úmidos.

Clark ficou com pena e a abraçou. Lois se aconchegou nos seus braços. Se sentia protegida. Clark beijou a cabeça de Lois.

\- Fica assim não, linda, vai ficar tudo bem. Se tu quiser, pode contar comigo.

\- Seria legal, Clark. – ela sorriu e os dois se olharam. Havia algo mais e os dois sabiam. Lois se afastou de Clark, quebrando o clima. Estendeu a mão. – Podemos ser amigos?

Clark assentiu.

\- Amigos. – ele concordou e aperto a mão dela.

Ambos sentiram como uma corrente elétrica percorrendo seus corpos. Lois logo soltou a mão. Não queria confundir tudo e muito menos se envolver demais com alguém como Clark. Ele fingiu que não sentiu nada até porque seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam confusos. Clark nunca havia se apaixonado por alguém e não sabia identificar. E além do mais, ele achava que Lois ainda gostava de Bruce Wayne, o que o tirava do sério. Clark resolveu ligar para uma pizzaria.

\- Preciso me alimentar. To com uma fome desgraçada. Vai querer uma?

\- Não dá pra dividirmos uma?

\- Não com a fome que eu tenho. – ele garantiu e ela achou graça.

 **-X-**

Clark havia saído quando Oliver chegou no apartamento. Lois abriu a porta e o deixou entrar. Eles trocaram um abraço fraterno.

\- Ei, Ollie.

\- Ei, Lois. Nunca pensei que veria uma mulher morando na casa de Clark.

\- Não estou morando, sou apenas hóspede. Senta. – ela lhe apontou o sofá e sentou na poltrona. – Perry quer uma entrevista com o Arqueiro Verde. E eu pensei que poderíamos tirar uma boa foto sua.

\- Eu sempre fui muito fotogênico. - ele disse, vaidoso.

\- Clark me contou que agora vocês são um grupo de heróis.

\- Clark te conta tudo?

\- Tudo o que ele quer, sim. – ela disse e ele apenas assentiu, pensativo. – Ele também me contou sobre Lex.

\- Sim, infelizmente não temos provas, Lois, sinto muito. Bruno Mannheim nunca vai depor contra Lex.

\- E com certeza Mannheim tem algum álibi, mesmo que forjado. Esse tipo de gente sempre se blinda.

\- E você vai voltar para o Planeta Diário mesmo assim? Clark pode te proteger aqui. E eu também posso te ajudar.

\- O que? Fugir como uma ratinha assustada?! Jamais! – ela se ergueu e pegou um pouco de mousse de chocolate para os dois. Serviu Oliver e sentou no sofá. – Eu não vou abaixar a cabeça pra ninguém! E te garanto que vou reunir provas para colocar Lex e a corja dele toda na cadeia! É isso que eles merecem!  
\- Lois, é arriscado... – disse Oliver, preocupado.

\- Claro que é arriscado, Oliver, atravessar a rua é arriscado, mas nós fazemos, não é? Esse ataque de Lex só me deu mais vontade de derrubá-lo! Infelizmente, eu ainda sou sabotada no Planeta Diário, mas nem isso vai me parar...

\- Sobre o Planeta Diário, acho que você em breve terá uma boa surpresa. – ele comeu um pouco de mousse. – Hum. Que delícia. Você quem fez?

\- Não, foi Clark. Ele é o único que entende de cozinha por aqui. – ela disse e provou a mousse. – Ele realmente manda bem.

\- Clark, hein? – ele achou graça. – Quer dizer que além de tudo, ele cozinha pra você? Moram juntos, trocam segredos, você me parece bem à vontade aqui... São o que? Tipo um casal?

\- Claro que não, Oliver! – ela protestou. – Que bobagem! Somos amigos! E **só** amigos! – ela fez questão de frisar.

\- Aham... Ok. – ele disse, concordando, mas seu olhar era de diversão. – Clark é um bom amigo. Tenho certeza que ele vai te proteger quando precisar.

\- Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana, Ollie, sei me defender sozinha, obrigado.

Oliver ia dizer mais uma coisa mas a campainha tocou. Lois foi atender e se surpreendeu ao ver Chloe.

\- Chloe!

\- Lois! – a loirinha abraçou a prima. – Porque você não me contou?! Eu pensei que tinha morrido! – Chloe disse, chorosa.

\- Sinto muito, Chlo, mas Clark achou melhor eu me esconder até me recuperar e eu concordei.

\- Sim, ele me contou. – Chloe limpou as lágrimas. – Eu o encontrei no Planeta Diário. Fui falar com Perry. Clark é um sujeito irritante mas pelo menos ele fez algo bom. Eu realmente achei que tinha perdido você. – Chloe segurou as mãos da prima. – Sei que não tenho sido uma boa prima nos últimos tempos, mas você é a minha família. A única que sempre se importou comigo.

\- Oh, Chlo... – Lois abraçou a prima com carinho. – Eu também gosto muito de você, só tinha medo da influencia que Lex tinha sobre você.

\- É, eu sei que fui idiota em querer me casar com Lex. Eu estava tão... revoltada.. sei lá... – Chloe deu de ombros. – Depois de tudo que ele me falou de Clark, dele poder ser um freak...

\- Chloe, Clark não é o que você pensa...

\- Talvez não. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas ele salvou sua vida, então eu posso deixar pra lá. Pensar que você tinha morrido me abriu os olhos. Eu não quero mais perder pessoas que amo.

\- Também te amo, prima.

As duas se abraçaram. Oliver sorriu, feliz em ver que Chloe tinha retomado a razão. Chloe saiu do abraço e viu Oliver. Ficou sem jeito e Lois percebeu os olhares que os dois trocaram. Era óbvio que a história deles não tinha acabado ainda. Lois pigarreou.

\- Hum, quer um pouco de mousse de chocolate, Chloe?

\- Ah, eu não sei... – Chloe disse, hesitante.

\- Está uma delícia. – Oliver disse, sorrindo.

Chloe acabou concordando e Lois foi para a cozinha, deixando os dois sozinhos por um tempo. Chloe sentou no outro sofá, de frente para Oliver. Olhou em redor do apartamento.

\- É bem espartano... E quase tudo é preto, até as almofadas.

\- É bem a cara de Clark, mas talvez com Lois aqui algo mude.

\- Não sei se Clark é uma influência para Lois. Aliás, para ninguém.

\- Clark não é ruim como pensa. Ele só é genioso.

\- Ele é filho de Lionel Luthor e isso já diz muito sobre ele.

\- Clark pode ter sido criado por Lionel, mas ele não é como Lex. Nunca foi. E ele está mudando. Quando que você imaginaria que Clark deixaria de agir de forma egoísta e salvaria e se preocuparia com alguém além de si mesmo? Hum?

Chloe ficou pensativa. Lois entrou na sala e serviu a prima. A loira ficou ainda mais surpresa ao saber que Clark cozinhava para Lois e Oliver lhe deu um olhar divertido. Chloe sorriu.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Bruce viu Clark saindo da sala do editor-chefe e ficou surpreso.

\- Clark, o que faz aqui? Não me diga que vai ser um repórter do Planeta Diário?

\- Claro que não. Quem gosta daqui é a Lane, não eu. Só vim levar um papo com Perry White. Uma coisa sobre Lex que ele deveria saber. Aliás, pelo que eu vejo... – Clark olhou para uma das televisões na redação. - ... Metropolis também já sabe. E principalmente Lionel.

\- Lex Luthor estava explorando as terras de Smallville? – Bruce leu o gc da chamada. – Porque? Ele nunca se interessou por terras antes.

\- Pra você ver. – Clark deu um sorriso astuto. – Lexie gosta de variar nos gostos dele. Você sabe, achar que é mais inteligente do que todos, fingir que é homem...

\- Clark, você e Lex vivem numa eterna disputa pra ver quem vence, não é?

\- Não, porque o único capaz de vencer algo aqui sou eu. – Clark estufou o peito e Bruce apenas observou. – Aquele careca mexeu com a pessoa errada.

\- E Lois, como está?

\- Bem. Muito bem. Não precisa de mais nada. – Clark disse, enfático.

\- Pensei em visitá-la. Lois e eu...você não ficou sabendo porque nos conhecemos em épocas diferentes, mas ela e eu já namoramos e ela é especial pra mim. – disse Bruce, com carinho.

Clark fez uma careta.

\- Te ocupa da tua Torre e dos teus amigos de uniforme colante que eu cuido de Lois. – disse, sério. – Agora preciso ir.

\- Clark, você está com ciúmes de Lois? – Bruce quis saber, achando engraçado.

\- Claro que não, porra! Eu só lá homem de ter ciúme de mulher? Te pareço um escravo de calçinha?! – Clark protestou, irritado. – Agora mesmo eu to indo me divertir, cansei de bancar a babá da Lane! E se você quiser ir vê-la, fique à vontade! Só não babem no meu carpete! Fui!

Clark saiu dali irritado e Bruce riu consigo mesmo.

 **MetroClub**

Clark entrou na boate ainda irritado pela pergunta de Bruce. Até parece que ele ia sentir ciúme de alguém, ainda mais de Lois Lane! Ela não passava de uma mandona, petulante, metida e encrenqueira! Clark bebeu um pouco de cerveja.

\- Devia ter deixado ela explodir. – resmungou, aborrecido consigo mesmo.

\- Falando sozinho, gato? – perguntou uma loira, passando a mão no ombro dele, com sorriso e olhar insinuante.

Clark olhou para o grande decote que revelava os seios fartos da mulher.

\- Hum, e você, gata, só ronronando por aqui? – ele deu um sorriso charmoso.

\- Estou sozinha e entediada...

\- Me encontro na mesma situação. Que bom que a gente se cruzou. Aceita uma bebida?

\- Claro!

Clark e a mulher beberam e trocaram algumas palavras até Clark levava ao segundo andar, onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade, além de ter um amplo sofá só para clientes Vips. Clark beijou a mulher e passou a mão pelo decote dela.

\- Gostei da tua roupa...

\- Vai gostar mais do que tem debaixo dela.

Clark riu e a beijou de novo. Quase caiu para trás quando abriu os olhos e viu Lois. Esfregou os olhos com força e viu que era só uma alucinação. A mulher estranhou.

\- Tudo bem, Clark?

\- Tudo beleza. Porque você... – ele ia falar algo quando viu Lucy. – Lucy? Ai, cacete!

\- O que? – a mulher falou, sem entender.

Clark largou a loira e foi atrás de Lucy. Ela ficou surpresa ao ser puxada pelo braço por Clark.

\- Você aqui de novo? Não me diga que Lois está também! – Lucy olhou em volta.

\- Não, sua louca, sua irmã quase morreu, sabia?!

\- O que? Só se for de tédio com aquela vidinha que ela leva! – Lucy debochou.

\- Escuta aqui, ô drogada, sua irmã foi vitima de um atentado. Explodiram o carro dela. Tu só vive chapada?! Não lê jornal não?!

\- Não! – Lucy se soltou e ficou preocupada. – Ela quase morreu mesmo? Ou você tá falando isso pra me dobrar?

\- Ah, até parece que eu ligo pra você, né? Por mim, você pode se chafurdar na lama até afundar! Mas tua irmã se preocupa contigo, mesmo você não merecendo!

\- Não vem com sermão não, Clark! Já me basta Lois!

\- Não gasta a minha paciência! Eu falei pra tua irmã que se você quiser, pode se internar no Belle Reeve! Eu pago as despesas, desde que você fique limpa!  
\- Não sou nenhuma louca!  
\- Não, só é uma idiota! – Clark retrucou e depois muniu-se da pouca paciência que tinha. – Aí, pelo menos tu não vai conversar com a sua irmã pra ver se ela está bem?

\- Se ela estivesse mal, você me contaria, já que pelo visto se importa com ela. – observou Lucy. – Mas Lois é muito certinha, você não faz o estilo dela. Todavia, você é um herdeiro bilionário como Oliver Queen e Bruce Wayne, então talvez tenha chance.

\- Tá dizendo que a sua irmã é interesseira?

\- Bem, boba ela não é. – Lucy deu um sorriso maldoso. – Mas duvido que ela faça na cama metade do que eu faço. Por isso, tanto Oliver, quanto Bruce a largaram. Lois é muito chata. Agora to indo. Melhoras pra minha irmã.

Lucy acenou e foi embora. Clark ficou pensativo e depois saiu dali. Chegou ao apartamento e viu que Lois estava dormindo sob o notebook. Parecia estar trabalhando em algo. Olhou na tela e viu que era sobre o Arqueiro Verde.

\- Mas esse Oliver posa pra fotos igual um baitola. – ele zombou.

Lois acordou e olhou para Clark.

\- Clark? Onde você estava?

\- Por aí. – ele se serviu de cerveja. – Vi a tua irmãzinha cracuda.

\- Lucy? Onde? Onde ela está? – quis saber Lois. – Não me diga que ela ainda está se drogando!

\- Drogando não sei, mas piranhando, é certeza. – ele bebeu um pouco. – Falei que você tinha sofrido um acidente.

\- E ela nem ligou, não é? – Lois ficou triste.

\- Ela ligou mas foi rápido. Achou que você está bem. E ainda me falou que é melhor de cama que você.

Lois fez uma careta.

\- Que espécie de conversa você teve com a minha irmã?! Vocês transaram não é isso?! – Lois se ergueu, irritada. – Você é um canalha mesmo! Minha irmã é doente! Ela precisa se tratar e não de um cavalo como você por cima dela!

\- Ih, vai com calma aí, eu nem fiquei por cima de ninguém, não que eu não quisesse! – ele exclamou e Lois rosnou. – Você está rosnando pra mim?

Lois começou a dar tapas em Clark. Não fazia efeito por que ele era de aço, mas ele se afastou dela.

\- Vai derrubar minha cerva, porra!  
\- Clark, você é um idiota! Eu não admito que...

\- O que?! Pode parar! Você não manda em mim! Eu faço o que quero, que porra é essa?!

\- Faz o que quer, mas não com a minha irmã!

\- Já disse que não transei com ela, que saco! – ele terminou de beber a cerveja. – Ela que tocou no assunto da putaria, ok? Como eu não tenho como comparar, vou acreditar no que ela disse!

\- Você é um sujo!

\- Porque? Por gostar de sexo?

\- Por achar que mulheres são brinquedinhos sexuais pra você testar essa sua incrível masculinidade, que na real você não tem! Você é um moleque com poderes, só isso! Sem os poderes, o que você é, Clark?! Só um garoto mimado e rico!

\- Ué, segundo a sua irmã, ser rico ou bilionário é um bom atributo pra você num homem! Afinal, se Oliver e Bruce já foram aprovados...

Lois deu um tapa no rosto de Clark, queria socá-lo mas não podia, já que ele não sentia dor física.

\- Eu cansei de você, Clark, cansei! Você me ajudou sim, eu agradeço, mas agora chega! Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Você não respeita ninguém, é mal educado e arrogante demais pra isso! Não nega mesmo que é um Luthor!

Ela foi até o quarto correndo, jogou o notebook na mochila, algumas roupas, fechou-a com raiva e colocou nas costas. Seu corpo ainda doía, mas não aguentava ficar ali com Clark. Tinha vontade de matá-lo! Clark entrou no quarto.

\- Ah, agora você vai embora?! Pois vá mesmo! Eu não sou seu pajem! E não gosto de dividir minhas coisas com ninguém!

\- Ótimo! Engula as suas coisas! Tomara que você morra engasgado!

Lois saiu pisando duro do quarto. Clark foi atrás dela.

\- A sua sorte, Lois, é você ser mulher! Porque se não você iria ver só! Ninguém fala comigo desse jeito!

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Clark, porque eu não pretendo falar nunca mais com você! Nunca mais!

\- Pra mim está perfeito! Minha vida era muito melhor sem você nela!

\- A minha também! – ela gritou. – Adeus!

Lois saiu do apartamento e Clark deu um soco na parede, abrindo um buraco. Estava furioso.

Lois saiu marchando como um soldado. Estava morrendo de raiva de Clark. Uma forte chuva começou a cair e ela teve vontade de gritar. Ela estava encharcada, com frio e com fortes dores no corpo. Se encolheu ao ver Clark pousando perto dela e virou o rosto.

\- Lois, é melhor você sair daí, vai pegar um resfriado.

\- Até parece que você liga, aposto que queria que eu estivesse morta.

\- Se eu te quisesse morta, teria te deixado explodir naquele dia. Vai, Lois, vamos pro meu apartamento, você está até tremendo de frio! – ele falou, preocupado.

\- Não volto! Você é um grosso e eu te odeio! – ela espirrou.

\- Aí, já está resfriada! Deixa de ser teimosa! – ele exclamou e depois respirou fundo. – Eu peço desculpas pelo que disse. Nesses dias eu ando de cabeça cheia... Eu fui rude e não deveria ter sido.

Lois ficou calada por uns instantes e depois olhou para ele.

\- Reparou que você vive me pedindo desculpas?

\- Pelo menos eu peço né? É mais do que eu faço por qualquer pessoa. E você também não é nenhuma flor de candura. Você me agride o tempo todo! Parece uma gata selvagem! Taí, um bom apelido pra você: gata selvagem!

\- Se me chamar assim de novo, eu não vou precisar nem de kryptonita pra arrancar sua língua com minhas próprias mãos. – ela ameaçou.

\- E me chamar de Smallville pode, né? – ele lembrou.

\- Eu gosto de Smallville, Smallville. – ela justificou com seu jeito próprio de ser.

\- Então é assim, você vai ter sempre razão e eu sempre vou estar errado?

\- Agora você pegou o espírito da coisa! – ela exclamou, satisfeita.

Clark fez uma careta, mas assentiu. Pegou a mochila dela.

\- Vamos embora. – ele disse e ela empacou. – Por favor, Lane!

Lois suspirou e assentiu, concordando. Clark achava que Lois era mais difícil de lidar do que todos os seus inimigos juntos.

\- Vamos. Estou mesmo com frio.

\- Fica parada. – ele pediu e dosou a visão de calor, esquentando o corpo dela. – Pronto.

\- Uau! Isso foi demais! O que mais você fazer, Clark?

\- Muita coisa. – ele deu um sorriso safado. – Quem já viu, nunca reclamou.

\- Ai, como você é bobo! – ela rolou os olhos.

Clark sorriu, a pegou no colo e voou de volta para o apartamento.


	12. Chapter 12

**11.**

\- Trabalhar com você? É sério? – Chloe perguntou, olhando para Oliver.

Os dois estavam em uma lanchonete e Oliver saboreava um enorme prato de comida enquanto a loirinha comia salada.

\- Claro. Você está sem emprego e acho que precisa pagar as contas, né?

\- Não devia ter te falado... – ela murmurou, sem jeito.

\- Claro que podia. Chloe... – ele suspirou. - ... mesmo que não sejamos mais um casal, podemos ser amigos, não é? O que você acha?

Chloe ficou pensativa. Se Oliver queria ser seu amigo era porque o sentimento não existia mais. O que ela esperava? Que depois dela ficar noiva de Lex Luthor e largá-lo, Oliver viria correndo para os seus braços? Claro que não. Ela merecia isso por ter sido tão estúpida.

\- Eu acho... acho que seria bom. Pensei que você nunca mais falaria comigo.

\- Chloe, eu gosto muito de você. – Oliver disse, sincero, fazendo o coração da loirinha disparar. – Seria muito importante pra mim ser seu amigo.

Chloe assentiu e comeu um pouco de salada para disfarçar a decepção. Ela tinha que aceitar. Ela jogara sua grande chance fora.

\- Pra mim também.

Oliver sorriu para Chloe e voltou a comer. Era um primeiro passo para reestabelecer a união deles.

 **-X-**

\- Estou pronta para voltar ao Planeta Diário. – Lois foi para a cozinha, onde Clark fazia um macarrão. – Sabe, eu acho que você deveria ser chef, eu nunca vi ninguém gostar tanto de comida como você.

Clark sorriu.

\- É porque não conheceu a Martha.

\- Martha? Martha Kent? Você a conheceu?

\- Sim, quando eu fui para Smallville. Eu descobri que ela e o Jonathan deveriam ser meus pais. Martha é incrível na cozinha.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha conhecido eles. É revoltante saber que Lionel te roubou daquelas pessoas.

\- Ele é um filho da puta mesmo. Ainda to pensando em torcer o pescoço daquele infeliz. Eu li tudo que você descobriu sobre minha adoção. Lionel é cretino desgraçado. – ele bufou. – Eu ainda não consigo entrar na Fortaleza que Jor-El me deixou.

\- Mas ela não foi feita pra você?

\- Foi, mas o merda do Lionel colocou muitas defesas lá. Eu tentei arrebentar com tudo, mas tem kryptonita verde, aí já viu... – ele desligou o fogo.

\- Eu posso ir com você. Remover as kryptonitas. – ela se ofereceu.

\- Não dá, linda. – Clark colocou o macarrão numa vasilha. – Mas pode me ajudar a colocar os pratos na mesa.

Lois assentiu e colocou pratos e talheres na mesa.

\- Mas Clark, você me levaria lá, eu entro, tiro as kryptonitas verdes e daí você entra e faz sua parte.

Clark e Lois sentaram à mesa.

\- Não dá, linda. Sério. Tem muitas defesas e eu não poderia te proteger de todas por causa daquelas pedrinhas malditas. Não posso arriscar perder... – ele fez uma pausa antes que falasse ''você''. – ... a Fortaleza. E além do mais, eu não te salvei de um atentado pra você morrer no Ártico. Eu acho que unir todas as pedras do poder na caverna dos índios pode me ajudar. Sei lá, é um... – ele estalou os dedos, procurando a palavra.

\- Pressentimento. – ela completou e ele assentiu. – Tudo que envolve você é tão... extraordinário...

\- Bom, eu sou um cara acima da média. – ele se vangloriou e ela rolou os olhos. – Come o macarrão. Me diz se está bom. E quanto ao Planeta, você tem certeza? Melhor se recuperar mais.

\- Clark, eu não posso viver a vida toda escondida. – ela afirmou e comeu o macarrão. – Nossa, que delícia! Sério, você deveria abrir um restaurante, seria um sucesso! – ela comeu um pouco mais. – Vou virar uma bola na sua casa.

\- O que é isso, você continua gostosa, Lane.

\- Não sei porque vocês homens acham que esse termo é um elogio...

\- Se você me chamasse de gostoso, eu gostaria. – ele deu um sorriso cafajeste e ela riu.

\- Tá bom. – ela rolou os olhos . - Mas enfim, eu não vou me esconder de ninguém e nem vou deixar de trabalhar no Planeta Diário. Se Lex pensa que vai me intimidar, está redondamente enganado. Eu sou casco duro.

\- Já notei isso. – ele disse e comeu mais. – Hum, tá bom mesmo!

\- Eu acredito no que faço, sabe, Clark. Eu sei que tem gente que ri de mim. Que acha que eu sou uma sonhadora boba. Que o jornalismo está muito longe de mostrar somente a verdade e que a mídia é pura manipulação. É claro que há as suas maçãs podres... Mas ainda tem gente que enxerga além do próprio umbigo. Eu não tenho super poderes mas o que eu tenho, a escrita, poder falar com o público, eu vou usar sim para tentar fazer de Metropolis um lugar melhor. Eu não posso mudar o mundo sozinha, mas também não posso perder a esperança.

Clark a olhou, admirando-a. Lois tinha uma força maior do que ele imaginava. Não fisicamente mas ela tinha espírito. Podia sentir isso ao ler as matérias dela e ainda mais ao vê-la falar.

\- Tu tem razão, Lane. – ele disse e sorriu. – Quem ri de você é idiota. Nem todos precisamos de poderes para sermos heróis.

\- É exatamente assim que eu penso! – ela exclamou, empolgada e segurou a mão dele. Sentiu novamente aquela eletricidade. Seu olhar ficou preso no de Clark. Eram incrivelmente azuis e não lhe passavam mais desgosto como antes. Lois afastou a mão. – Seu macarrão é dos deuses. – ela disse, para cortar o clima.

Clark disfarçou a frustração.

\- É o que parece... – fez uma pausa. – Ei! Que tal se você fosse para Smallville comigo? Mas não só pra fuçar os podres dos Luthor mas pra conhecer a Martha e o Jonathan?

\- Será que eles me receberiam? – ela perguntou, em dúvida.

\- Claro que sim! E assim você descansa mais, se recupera no ar fresco, com os bois e as vacas, etc. Eu não gosto do cheiro do pasto mas lá tem campo livre e eu posso voar mais á vontade.

Lois achou uma graçinha. Atualmente estava com tendência a gostar das coisas que Clark falava e fazia.

\- Então vamos lá, passarinho.

-X-

 **LuthorCorp**

Lionel entrou na sala de Lex, que olhou para o pai. Já imaginava o que ele faria ali.

\- Soube das novidades. – foi começando Lionel. – Você agindo pelas minhas costas, usando uma subsidiária da LCM para escavar onde não devia, até mesmo negociando com os sócios da LCM para ter mais poder aqui dentro. O pai supera o filho, não é assim? É o que pretende, Lex?

\- E não é esse o sonho de todo pai? O filho superar todas as suas expectativas?

\- E apunhalá-lo pelas costas? Não tenho certeza... – Lionel se serviu de vinho. – Posso beber ou você já envenenou?

Lex riu.

\- Querido pai, você me chamou de amador quando eu bloqueei as contas de Clark. Se eu tivesse que matar você, seria mais original.

\- Certamente. Você pretende tomar todo o meu império.

\- Que eu saiba, o império Luthor deveria ser meu e do meu irmão.

\- Clark ainda não voltou a me procurar...

\- Não estou falando daquele cretino, estou falando de Lucas! – exclamou Lex, raivoso. – Ele era seu filho, assim como eu! Mas claro, você só pensa em Clark!

\- Você o inveja. – concluiu Lionel sabiamente.

\- Não, eu o odeio, é diferente. Eu quero a ruína dele? Sim, com toda certeza! Eu quero poder pisar em Clark e cuspir no seu túmulo! E eu o farei, pai e espero que não tente me impedir!

\- Lex, você e Clark poderiam mudar o mundo juntos, você não vê?!

\- Não, não podemos, a menos que você me conte porque Clark é tão especial! Me fale, pai! Eu quero saber! Eu mereço saber!

\- Lex, por favor... Eu criei você e Clark da mesma maneira! Para reinar sobre reis! Para serem superiores!

\- É mais do que isso e eu sei! Eu vou descobrir pai e nesse dia, espero que você não se meta no meu caminho. – afirmou Lex. – Tenha um bom dia. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Lionel deu um suspiro puxado.

\- Um dia você irá entender tudo o que fiz. Eu pensei unicamente em você e Clark e em tudo que podem fazer.

\- Me poupe desse discurso falso de pai amoroso. – Lex disse, frio.

Lionel saiu da sala e trincou os dentes. Lionel e Clark mal sabiam o que os esperavam.

 **-X-**

 **Smallville**

Clark pousou na fazenda Kent com Lois no colo. Martha foi recepcioná-los. Ela e Clark se abraçaram.

\- Martha, essa é a Lois Lane. Acho que já conhece. Ela ainda precisa se recuperar do atentado e achei que seria uma boa ficar num lugar mais saudável.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo do atentado e fiquei horrorizada. – disse Martha, olhando para Lois. – Você está melhor, querida?

\- Sim. Não estou tão mal como Clark pinta. – Lois afirmou. – É um prazer revê-la, Sra. K.

\- Espero que você goste daqui e ajude na sua recuperação. – Martha sorriu. – Jonathan foi à cidade buscar algumas coisas para fazer uma torta para vocês.

\- Já me abriu o apetite! – Clark exclamou, passando a mão na barriga. – Lois, agora sim você vai conhecer o que é comida de verdade!

\- Clark te elogiou muito, Martha. – contou Lois.

\- Eu fico feliz por isso. – Martha disse, amorosa. – Mas vamos entrar. Depois acho que Clark pode te mostrar tudo por aqui.

\- Sim, muita vaca e boi. – disse Clark, que levou um cutucão de Lois como repreensão.

Martha observava os dois e sorria. Eles pareciam um casal. Era bom que Clark finalmente tivesse conhecido alguém que não queria usá-lo ou manipulá-lo. E não seria nada mal que seu filho finalmente conhecesse o amor.

\- Uma mulher esteve fuçando nas cavernas? – Clark repetiu o que Jonathan lhe contara. – Mas que merda! Quem era?

\- Uma mulher ruiva com um muito sério e roupas bonitas. Ela conversou com Ben Hubbard, o nosso vizinho, mas não se preocupe, ele não falou nada. Ela se identificou como Tess Mercer.

\- Merda! É a capanga pessoal do careca! Aquele maldito não larga do meu pé, é incrível! E Lionel é outro bosta, achei que ele daria uma prensa no careca por causa da traição dele, mas nada... Eu tenho que me virar sozinho mesmo. E já que eu não posso matar o Lex... tenho que pensar em algo para detê-lo.

\- Mas Clark, você nem sabe o que ele está planejando... – disse Jonathan, caminhando ao lado de Clark.

\- Me destruir, claro! É só no que o careca pensa! Lionel sempre estimulou a nossa rivalidade. Um de nós tinha que ser o melhor. Lex só quer provar que ele é o melhor de todos.

\- Clark, se ele descobrir que você veio de outro planeta, Lex pode querer te matar? Até Lionel?

\- Lionel não. Ele acha que é uma espécie de guia meu... É um doido. Agora Lex... Eu nunca sei o que realmente pensar dele. Como ele realmente pode agir. Ele já tentou me matar mesmo sem saber dos meus poderes. Mas agora ele teve acesso às kryptonitas e descobrir sobre mim, não vai ser difícil somar dois mais dois.

\- Clark, tudo isso é muito arriscado. Luthor são perigosos. Mesmo quando achávamos que eles faziam o bem aqui em Smallville, a LCM poluiu o principal rio de Smallville, por isso a fábrica teve que ser fechada. Nada de bom vem daquela gente.

\- Eu fui criado por eles. Tenho a raiz ruim deles também.

\- Não tem não. Você só teve uma educação equivocada. Mas há bondade em você. Integridade que falta em Lionel. – afirmou Jonathan, sincero.

\- Você está vendo demais. Eu não sou do time dos caras bons. Eu ainda não tirei completamente da cabeça a ideia de fritar Lex e Lionel com minha visão de calor. – Clark falou e Jonathan riu.- É sério! Mas aí eu teria que ouvir sermão de você, da Martha, da Lane, se duvidar até do Oliver e do Bruce. Haja saco. – ele bufou.

Jonathan sorriu e deu tapinhas nas costas de Clark. Ele era bom, só genioso. Todos viam isso menos ele mesmo. Clark precisava de um pouco mais de fé. Talvez agora que tinha conhecido pessoas que extraíam o melhor dele, Clark poderia ser mais do que só um filho mal criado por Lionel Luthor.

\- Apesar do cheiro de pasto, eu gosto do ar livre! – Clark abriu os braços. – Dá pra voar muito melhor!

Lois fez da mão uma viseira e olhou para o céu límpido. Smallville era uma cidade tranquila e o lugar trazia uma paz que faltava em Metropolis, completamente oprimida pelos Luthor e malfeitores. Mais do que nunca, Lois achava que Metropolis precisava de um herói, mas não podia forçar a barra com Clark. Ele tinha que descobrir isso por si mesmo.

\- É bom te ver animado...

\- É o jeito que eu tenho de esquecer os meus problemas e da minha vontade de quebrar pescoços. – ele falou, fazendo uma careta e depois sorriu pra ela. – Quer voar? – ele estendeu a mão.

\- Olha lá, hein, não vai me derrubar!  
\- Nunca, linda. – ele garantiu e a pegou no colo.

Clark saiu voando com Lois. Ela estava encantada. Feliz ao ver que Clark não era ruim como antes ela o julgava. Havia uma luz em Clark, ela só precisava aparecer e aos poucos, Clark cada vez mais revelava isso. Ele não perdera o gênio difícil, tinha uma personalidade forte e sim, ele tinha uma tendência a fazer coisas boas. Em outros tempos, tinha certeza que Clark mataria Lionel e Lex sem pestanejar. Estava contente por ele não fazer isso. Clark iria ver que ele não era igual aos seus rivais. Ele poderia sim ser melhor.

Clark olhou para Lois. Ela estava linda, corada, o sorriso no rosto e os olhos verdes brilhando. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era a visão mais bonita que tivera. Normalmente, ficava com mulheres só por uma noite e as esquecia. Ele nunca se apegava a ninguém porque Lionel o aconselhou a isso. Sempre ensinara que o amor era uma fraqueza. Mas será que era mesmo? Seria tão ruim assim? Com Lois ele sentia que poderia ser um homem melhor. Quem sabe, um dia, digno dela.

Clark pousou no solo e Lois deu um suspiro apaixonado.

\- Eu amei o voo, Clark. Adoro voar com você. – ela disse, sincera.

\- Sempre que quiser, linda. Vou ser seu avião particular. Posso te levar a qualquer lugar que quiser. Até as estrelas.

Lois sorriu, encantada. Ficaram se olhando até Lois tocar no rosto dele. Clark tocou na mão dela. Parecia tão certo... Mais certo do que tudo que fizeram na vida. Eram como se uma força maior os atraísse.

\- Eu vou a qualquer lugar que você for. – ela disse, baixinho e aproximou seus lábios do dele. Estava trêmula. Nervosa como uma adolescente boba. – Até as galáxias. – sorriu.

Clark assentiu, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos de Lois ritmados com o seus. Não haviam mais dúvidas. Clark sabia que estava completamente apaixonado.

Os dois se beijaram. Enquanto sentia os lábios de Clark sob os seus, Lois nem percebeu que eles começaram a flutuar em meio aos campos de Smallville.


	13. Chapter 13

**12.**

Lois abriu os olhos e se viu no ar. Ela agarrou Clark pelo pescoço e ele achou graça. Clark pousou gentilmente no chão. Os dois ficaram se olhando sem ter o que dizer. Ninguém sabia o que falar. Mas Lois não era do tipo que conseguia ficar calada por muito tempo.

\- Então... Foi legal. O passeio, o voo, tudo mais... – ela fez um gesto amplo. - ... Quer dizer, não tem só pasto e vacas, tem coisas mais divertidas, tipo você ter uma visão mais ampla de Smallville, os campos de milho não são Paris, mas poxa, não é ruim também, sabe e o ar é super limpo, eu me sinto até melhor, sério mesmo! Você tinha razão, o ar daqui me faria bem, eu me sinto em forma, pronta pra voltar com tudo ao Planeta Diário!

Clark esperou ela terminar de tagarelar e sorriu.

\- Ok. Que bom. Vamos rangar? To com fome.

Ele saiu andando só esperando uma reação dela. Lois franziu a testa e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

\- Ei! É só isso?! Você não vai falar nada?! Não acredito, Clark, você é impossível, eu tenho vontade de te dar um soco! A gente se beija, flutua e você age como se não fosse nada!

Clark se voltou e piscou pra ela.

\- Você quem começou a falar de boa forma, linda.

\- Hum... – ela cruzou os braços, fazendo bico.

Clark se aproximou e tocou no rosto dela.

\- Linda, o melhor que me aconteceu em todos esses anos foi você. – ele declarou, apaixonado.

Lois ficou emocionada e pulou no pescoço dele, lhe dando um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Depois sorriu.

\- Foi o melhor pra mim também, Clark.

Encostaram a testa um no outro e ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

\- Estou feliz. – ele disse, suavemente.

 **-X-**

\- Fiz torta de morango. E Jonathan comprou sorvete napolitano, refrigerante e podemos fazer pipoca também caso queiram ver um filme.

\- Aceito tudo. – disse Clark, animado.

\- Clark, se manca! – Lois deu um cutucão nele.

\- Ué, o que é que tem? A Martha é como minha mãe, ela fez pra gente a comida e comida é pra se comer! E além do mais, quando to feliz, eu fico com mais fome ainda!

Lois começou a rir. Martha tocou na mão de Clark.

\- Estou muito feliz por você me considerar como ... sua mãe. Eu seria muito feliz se você fosse meu filho... – ela declarou, com um olhar amoroso.

\- Seria uma honra ser seu filho, Martha Kent. – disse Clark, sincero.

Martha abriu os braços para Clark que a abraçou com carinho. Era a primeira vez que conhecia o amor materno. Lois sorriu, feliz pelos dois. Jonathan entrou na sala e ficou surpreso com a cena.

\- Perdi algo?

\- Só Clark aceitando ser o nosso filho, Jonathan. – disse Martha, emocionada.

\- Vocês me fizeram ver que ter uma família não é algo nocivo. – disse Clark, sério.

Jonathan sorriu, feliz e o abraçou.

\- Seja bem-vindo, filho.

Os três se abraçaram e Lois limpou uma lágrima furtiva.

 **-X-**

\- Quer dizer então que você está feliz? – Lois perguntou, enquanto eles entravam no celeiro.

\- To de pança cheia, sempre fico feliz. – ele disse, bem humorado.

\- Você pretende mudar seu sobrenome para Kent?

\- Não sei. – ele fez uma pausa. – Acho que se eu mudar meu nome para Clark Kent vão achar que eu sou bonzinho e não dou mais porrada em ninguém.

\- Como assim? – Lois riu. – Não tem nada a ver!

\- Se eu fosse criado pelos Kent eu não seria como sou. Provavelmente seria um garoto paz e amor. Sabe, querendo que todo mundo seja amiguinho. Essas baitolices...

\- Meu Deus, você é impossível! – Lois riu mais ainda. – Eu acho que Clark Joseph Kent é um belo nome.

\- Bom, eu posso mudar pra Lane! Só pra ser diferente! Clark Lane, o mais fodão dos horizontes, tagarela, mas obstinado!

\- Não sou tagarela! – ela protestou.

\- Você é sim! – ele afirmou e a abraçou pela cintura. – Mas é uma graça. – ele a beijou.

O casal estava se beijando alheio ao mundo exterior quando ouviram uma voz irônica.

\- Então agora você resolveu viver um romance de quadrinhos? Já estão andando de mãos dadas e arrulhando um para o outro?

Clark e Lois olharam e o kryptoniano cerrou o olhar ao ver Lex Luthor parado ao lado de Tess Mercer.

\- Você tem tesão em mim, né, Lexie? Agora anda me seguindo por aí? Tá com ciúme porque eu to com uma mulher bonita enquanto você anda com essa capanga assexuada?

Tess ergueu uma sobrancelha e Lex deu um sorrisinho.

\- Se eu fosse você, Srta. Lane, sairia desse barco antes que ele afunde e a afogue. Clark não é confiável, nunca foi. Você é só mais uma novidade. Eu já o vi com todo tipo diferente de mulher, você é apenas mais uma. Clark, você sabe que não faz parte do time dos anjos.

\- Não mesmo. Então é melhor você dar meia volta antes que eu te de um chute nessa sua bunda murcha. – avisou Clark.

\- Você sabia que os Kent tem uma dívida antiga com o banco de Metropolis? A fazenda foi dada como garantia após um empréstimo. Eles não pagam em dia há meses. Felizmente, a LCM pagou todas as dívidas.

\- Jura? Que ato de bondade! - Clark ironizou. – Qual é a tua, Lex?

\- O que você quer, Lex? Você veio cobrar a dívida? – indagou Lois.

\- É o mínimo que se deve fazer não é mesmo? – Lex falou e Clark cerrou os dentes, enraivecido. – A empresa não pode ter esse tipo de prejuízo.

Clark sabia que Lex só estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo.

\- Como você descobriu sobre os Kent? – quis saber Clark.

\- Pesquisa, meu caro. Mercy é ótima para descobrir coisas que pessoas querem esconder. Eu me lembro do dia da chuva de meteoros. Lembro de ser socorrido e eu e meu pai entrarmos numa caminhonete vermelha onde havia um garotinho no colo de uma mulher. Você. Foi assim que Lionel o adotou. E creio que mais cedo do que imagina, eu saberei exatamente porque.

\- Isso tudo é porque você acha que o bode velho gosta mais de mim do que de você. Por mim, você e ele podem se engolir. Aliás, podiam se picar, aí um morre com o veneno do outro! Eu to pouco me fodendo pra vocês! Eu já saí da mansão para não ter que ver essa sua cara de bunda!

\- Mas mesmo assim ainda come e bebe graças ao dinheiro dos Luthor. – lembrou Lex.

\- O papaizinho querido não quer me ver passando fome, oras. – ironizou Clark. – Eu sei que você se rói de inveja porque Lionel não cortou e nem quer cortar os laços comigo. Mas fica tranquilo. Por mim, Lionel pode ir para puta que o pariu e você pode morrer. Agora, fora daqui!

\- Você fala, mas eu não acredito em nada.

\- Problema seu! Vai pro inferno! E se cobrar alguma dívida que seja dos Kent, Lex, aí tu vai ter que se entender comigo e não vai gostar!

\- Mercy! – Lex chamou a capanga. – Faça o que deve ser feito.

Tess saiu do celeiro e foi entregar o papel de cobrança ao casal Kent. Lois foi atrás dela. Lex e Clark trocaram olhares cheios de ódio.

\- Tu acha mesmo que vai conseguir me vencer nessa guerrinha?

\- Não é uma guerrinha, Clark. É uma questão de vida ou morte. Nós dois não podemos existir num mesmo planeta.

\- Quanto drama... Faz um favor pro mundo, Lex e se joga de uma ponte bem alta. – ele segurou Lex com força e o jogou contra a parede do celeiro.- E quanto à dívida, pode considerá-la paga. Se você voltar a perturbar os Kent, eu arranco o seu couro. Literalmente. Abre o teu olho comigo, careca.

Clark soltou Lex e foi para a casa da fazenda. Antes que Martha e Jonathan falassem algo, Clark pegou o papel da mão de Tess e o amassou.

\- Você pode dar isso pro careca engolir. Agora vaza daqui.

\- Senhor Luthor, eu estou sob as ordens de Lex e ...

\- Se tu não sair agora, você estar sob as ordens da porrada que eu vou te dar! – Clark gritou, irritado.

Lex entrou na sala dos Kent.

\- Você já foi mais educado com as mulheres, Clark.

\- É, mas com você eu não preciso ser, né? – Clark segurou o pescoço de Lex com força e o fez comer o papel. – Toma! Está aí tua dívida! Você está brincando comigo, Lex e quem brinca comigo sempre sai queimado!

\- Clark, se acalme, por favor! – pediu Martha, aflita.

\- Você não pode...! – Lex ia falar mas foi jogado porta afora, caindo no chão.

\- Eu posso o que eu quiser! Eu já to de saco cheio de você, Lex! Eu to por um fio de te arrebentar!

\- Afaste-se dele. – ordenou Tess, apontando uma arma contra Clark.

Clark ignorou Tess e chutou Lex.

\- Vou te dar a surra que você está merecendo há muito tempo!

\- Clark, cuidado! – Lois gritou quando Tess disparou a arma.

Clark foi atingido no ombro e logo sentiu uma dor enorme. Era a kryptonita verde agindo. Clark colocou a mão no ombro, sangrando e fez de tudo para continuar de pé, se recostando contra a parede. Lex ergueu-se com um sorriso vitorioso. Lois deu um soco em Tess e tirou a arma dela. Tess ia revidar quando Lois lhe deu um outro soco.

\- Sua vaca! Covarde!

Tess ia avançar contra Lois mas foi impedida.

\- Chega, Mercy! – Lex gritou. – Vamos! Eu já tenho uma das minhas respostas! Nós vemos em breve, Clark!

Lex e Tess saíram dali não sem antes Tess direcionar um olhar de ódio para Lois. A repórter correu para socorrer Clark.

\- Clark! Clark fala comigo!

\- É kryptonita... kryptonita verde... – Clark escorregou até o chão. – Estava suando frio e suas veias dos braços estavam verdes. – Foi tudo de caso pensando... aquele miserável... Lois... você tem quem tirar a bala...

\- O que? Mas eu não sou médica! Meu Deus!

\- Ele não está nada bem... – Martha disse, aflita e foi buscar a mala de primeiro socorros.

Jonathan deu uma faca para Lois.

\- Não tem outro jeito. Ou isso ou ele pode até morrer. – disse o fazendeiro.

Lois assentiu. Deu um beijo na testa de Clark.

\- Vou arrancar isso de você. Vai doer.

\- Já aguentei coisas piores, linda... – Clark disse, fraco.

Lois respirou fundo e usou a faca para retirar a bala. Clark sentia muita dor mas não gritou. Pela expressão dele, os três sabiam o quanto aquilo o machucava. Lois tirou a bala que ainda emitia um brilho verde. Lois jogou a bala longe e Clark caiu no chão, desacordado.

\- Clark! – Lois gritou, desesperada. – Clark, não faz isso comigo! Você não pode morrer! – ela estava chorosa.

Martha cobriu Clark com uma manta vermelha e escutou o coração dele.

\- Está batendo. Bem fraquinho, mas está. Não sabia que essa pedrinha era tão letal assim para ele...

\- Veio do planeta dele, Krypton. – explicou Lois. – Como é que Lex sabia disso? Quer dizer, Lex desconfiava que Clark podia ser um freak mas não sabe que ele é um alien...

\- Se Lex soubesse que Clark é um alien, duvido que o deixaria aqui conosco, agonizando. – disse Jonathan acertadamente. – Acredito que ele ainda ache que Clark foi afetado pela chuva de meteoros e o tiro de kryptonita é a forma que Lex achou para confirmar isso.

\- Meu Deus, Lex é um psicopata! – Lois passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Ele podia ter matado Clark! E a sangue-frio, bem na nossa frente, com a aquela cadela da Tess atirando! Eu bati pouco nela! – Lois exclamou, furiosa. – Se Luthor pensa que vai ficar por isso mesmo, ele está enganado! Lex tem muitos podres escondidos no armário! Muitos! Ele e o pai dele são dois vermes! Eu jurei que iria pegá-los no pulo e vou! Mais do que nunca, eu preciso voltar ao Planeta Diário! Lex não perde por esperar!

\- Meu Deus, essa guerra não tem fim... – Martha disse, acariciando o cabelo de Clark. – Ele está suando frio... E não há nenhum remédio que eu possa dar à ele sem que, de repente, piore a situação...

\- Espera. – Lois se ergueu e pegou o celular. – Bruce e Oliver resolveram montar um clubinho de superamigos e Oliver financia o Star Labs. E Clark me contou que o Dr. Hamilton está analisando as propriedades das pedras de kryptonita. Vou falar com ele. – ela fez uma pausa. – Alô? Oliver? Preciso de um grande favor seu. É muito sério. Clark foi alvejado com uma bala de kryptonita verde e desmaiou.

 **-X-**

Oliver e Chloe chegaram à fazenda Kent. Oliver olhou para a tensa Chloe.

\- Eu ainda não entendi como você pode ajudar...

\- Eu só posso. Confie em mim. Foi assustador no começo mas... – ela suspirou. – Eu me sinto culpada. Se Clark morrer, eu tenho participação nisso. Fui eu que contei para Lex que Clark já foi filho dos Kent e que Lionel o tirou deles. Lex só esperou o momento oportuno para usar a informação. Eu estava cega de raiva na época, você sabe.

\- Sim, eu sei...

\- Vamos entrar.

Oliver e Chloe entraram e Lois ficou surpresa ao ver a prima.

\- Chloe? O que você...?

\- Eu sei que ele é um freak, Lois. – disse Chloe, calma.

\- Não, ele não é. – afirmou Lois.

\- Lois, por favor. Lex atirou nele só pra confirmar isso. Lex não vai sossegar enquanto não destruir Clark. Me deixe ajudar, por favor. – Chloe pediu e Lois assentiu. – Obrigada. – Chloe se ajoelhou no chão e respirou fundo. – Ok, eu espero que funcione. – Chloe tocou em Clark e seu poder agiu. O nariz de Chloe começou a sangrar.

\- Chloe, o que você está fazendo?! – Lois gritou, assustada.

\- Chloe, para com isso agora! – gritou Oliver, também assustado.

Chloe parou quando a ferida de Clark cicatrizou. Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Chloe caiu desmaiada nos braços de Oliver. Ele tocou na testa dela.

\- Ela está gelada! Parece... morta...

\- Oh, meu Deus, Chloe... – Lois falou, angustiada. Ela viu Clark acordando, ainda tonto. – Clark, como se sente?

\- Como se... toda aquela dor tivesse ido embora... Mas de um jeito diferente.

\- Chloe tocou em você e você foi curado. – contou Lois, enquanto Oliver colocava Chloe em cima do sofá.

\- Sério? Não esperava por isso... – Clark disse, surpreso. Ele e Lois foram ver Chloe. – Ela não parece bem... Talvez os meus poderes tenham afetado ela...

Oliver acariciou o rosto pálido de Chloe. A última coisa no mundo que queria era perdê-la.

\- Então esse era o grande segredo. Chloe também foi afetada pela chuva de meteoros... Eu acho que curar você exigiu muito dela. Ela está viva mas fraca. Vou levá-la para Star City.

\- Nos dê notícias, Ollie, por favor. – pediu Lois.

\- Claro. – Oliver assentiu e olhou para Clark. – Olha, Lex está cada dia pior. Ele já atirou em você, não pra matar, mas para testar. Deus sabe o que ele fará quando descobrir que você é um alienígena. Clark, ele não vai te deixar viver em paz nunca.

\- Eu to ligado. Mas também tenho os meus recursos. Lex não vai sair com a bunda lisa nisso não, te garanto. – ele assegurou. – E quando a loirinha acordar, diz que eu fico devendo uma pra ela. Por mim, não tem mais treta entre a gente.

Oliver deu um tapinha no ombro de Clark, um beijo no rosto de Lois e com ajuda de Jonathan, colocou Chloe no carro e foi apressadamente para Star City. Martha estava exausta com todos aqueles acontecimentos e sentou na cadeira.

\- Qual será o próximo passo de Lex agora?

\- Não vou esperar ele atacar não. – disse Clark. – Se ele quer me enfrentar, vai ter que ser no mano a mano.

Lois mordeu o lábio com força, preocupada. Clark colocou as mãos nos ouvidos ao escutar um som agudo como se fosse um chamado. Ergueu a cabeça e alçou voo, diante dos boquiabertos Martha, Jonathan e Lois.


	14. Chapter 14

**13.**

Clark voou até onde vinha o sinal. A pedra do poder estava na mão de Lex, que olhava para o seu brilho diante de uma inscrição na caverna. Clark entrou na caverna e usou o super sopro para derrubar Tess e Lex, que bateram as cabeças no chão com força e desmaiaram. Clark estendeu a mão e a pedra veio até ele, que a segurou. Clark entrou pela fenda e uniu as três pedras. Uma forte luz invadiu a caverna e quando ela acabou, Clark havia desaparecido.

 **-X-**

Lois acordou Lex com um forte tapa no rosto. Estava furiosa.

\- Acorda, seu cretino!

\- Lois, calma, por favor! – pediu Jonathan.

Lex acordou ainda tonto e sentou no chão, olhando para Lois e Jonathan. Ele franziu a testa e se ergueu, olhando em redor.

\- Onde está? Onde está?

\- A pergunta é: o que você está fazendo aqui e onde está Clark? – quis saber Lois.

\- Bem, eu espero que morto. – Lex disse, sádico e levou um chute entre as pernas de Lois. Ele se curvou de dor. – Sua...!

\- Fala! Fala! Me dê motivo para acabar com a sua raça maldita aqui mesmo! – Lois gritou.

\- Lois, pelo amor de Deus, você é mais geniosa do que Clark! – Jonathan disse e a afastou. Naquele andar, Lois mataria Lex. – Luthor, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Não te interessa. – Lex disse, hostil.

\- Interessa no momento em que você tentou matar Clark. Há testemunhas.

\- Até parece que vocês irão à polícia... – Lex deu uma risada irônica. – Vão dizer o que? Que eu atirei em Clark? Porque é uma inverdade. E fora que vocês terão que explicar como uma bala feita de pedaço de meteoro pode ferir gravemente um homem que teoricamente é um humano comum. Muita coisa pra se falar, não é?

\- Você é um sujo mesmo, Luthor! – Lois exclamou, indignada e sacudiu Tess até ela acordar. – Acorda, sua vaca!

\- Me solta! – Tess conseguiu se erguer. – Encoste essas suas mãos de novo em mim, Lane e eu...!

\- Eu, o que?! – Lois a encarou. – Quer lutar comigo? Pode vir!

\- Todos se acalmem! – Jonathan gritou. Ele olhou para Lex. – Lex, você não veio até aqui á toa. Essa é uma das cavernas kawatche, é tombado pelo patrimônio público, mas eu duvido que você tenha vindo até aqui para fazer turismo!  
\- Não lhe devo explicações. – Lex disse, frio. Olhou para Lois. – E se você encostar em mim de novo, eu a processo por agressão física e verbal!

\- Ui, que medinho! – Lois debochou e lhe deu um soco na barriga. – Pronto, agora você tem motivo, seu desgraçado!

Tess avançou em Lois e as duas trocaram socos. Jonathan se colocou no meio das duas.

\- Parem! Não é assim que se resolvem pendengas!

\- Me deixa, Sr. K., eu vou arrebentar a cara dessa ruiva asquerosa!

\- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo, Lane! – Tess ameaçou.

\- Nem você!

\- Basta! – Lex gritou e ajeitou o paletó. – Vamos embora, Mercy!

\- Mas Sr. Luthor... – Tess ainda quis protestar.

\- Agora, Mercy! – ordenou Lex e Tess obedeceu. – Lois Lane, pode se considerar demitida do Planeta Diário. Quando retornar à Metropolis, pegue as suas coisas e retire-se do meu jornal!

Lois ficou em choque e Lex sorriu, triunfante. Lois deu um suspiro profundo e depois deu um soco no rosto de Lex, tirando sangue do nariz dele.

\- Pronto, agora eu posso sair de alma lavada!

Jonathan balançou a cabeça, concluindo que Lois era pior do que Clark. Cabeça-quente e impulsiva. Lex colocou o lenço no nariz e saiu dali escoltado por Mercy, que ainda teve tempo de lançar um olhar mortal para Lois. Esta, depois de ver que os inimigos foram embora, olhou para Jonathan.

\- E agora, Sr. K? – ela perguntou, preocupada. –Eu jurava que Clark tinha vindo atrás do careca.

\- Eu também. – Jonathan foi até a fenda na caverna. – Havia alguma coisa aqui, Lois e sumiu.

\- Será que... Clark pode ter sumido também? Mas foi pra onde? – Lois perguntou, aflita.

\- Não sei. Acho que só saberemos da resposta quando ele retornar.

 **-X-**

Clark acordou dentro da Fortaleza da Solidão. Tudo estava iluminado. Quando Lionel interferiu no funcionamento do local, a Fortaleza ficava escura. Agora parecia que nunca haviam feito nada lá dentro. Clark se ergueu e caminhou pelo local. Encontrou um altar de cristais da caverna e estendeu a mão. Lá de dentro saiu um dispositivo com o símbolo da Casa de El desenhado nele. Clark o colocou em uma abertura e Jor-El apareceu diante dele.

\- Kal-El, meu filho.

 **-X-**

Lois desligou o celular e olhou para os Kent.

\- Era Oliver. Disse que Chloe já acordou. Menos mal, menos uma coisa para me preocupar...

\- Algo me diz que Clark está bem. – disse Martha. – Se Lex tivesse feito algo com ele, de alguma forma, nós saberíamos.

\- Lex esteve aqui? – perguntou Lionel, entrando na sala.

\- Ué, não se bate mais na porta antes de se entrar na casa dos outros? – Lois perguntou, sarcástica. – Pensei que você fosse mais educado, Lionel Luthor.

\- Srta. Lane, sempre com uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua. Pena que não usa esse talento para produzir boas matérias para o Planeta Diário.

\- Se eu não fosse sabotada a cada matéria, aí sim você veria jornalismo de verdade, Luthor.

\- Está se dando muito valor, Lane. – ele retrucou e os dois trocaram olhares de antagonismo. – Onde estão Clark e Lex?

\- Que pai extremoso! – ironizou Lois. – Nem sabe onde os _filhinhos_ estão! Já seria reprovado no teste de _papai amoroso_!

\- Cuidado, Srta. Lane, você ainda trabalha pra mim.

\- Não mais, Luthor. Seu filho careca e amargurado me demitiu. – ela contou.

\- Pelo menos algo bom, Lex fez. – disse Lionel, satisfeito e Martha teve que segurar o braço de Lois para a repórter não avançar em Lionel. – Porque estão tão preocupados com Lex e Clark?

\- Porque você está aqui, Lionel Luthor? – quis saber Jonathan. – Aqui não é lugar pra você. Eu agradeceria se fosse embora.

\- Eu sei que Lex está obcecado com a ideia de descobrir algo sobre Clark. Eu só quero garantir que ninguém saia ferido ou lesado no fim de tudo.

\- Como é protetor! – Lois ironizou. – Isso é tudo é culpa sua, Lionel, exclusivamente sua! – ela lhe apontou o dedo indicador. – Você quem deu uma péssima criação aos dois, por sorte, Clark não tem o mau-caratismo inerente da sua família! Lex mandou a capanga dele atirar em Clark! Podia tê-lo matado!

\- Mas não o matou, sinal de que Clark é muito mais forte do que imaginei... – disse Lionel, com orgulho.

\- Não, ele sobreviveu porque cuidamos dele! – Martha exclamou. – Você nos tirou nosso filho, Lionel, mas a vida nos devolveu.

\- Clark nunca será filho de uma gente tão provinciana e inferior.

\- Agora já é o bastante! – Jonathan forçou Lionel a sair da casa. – E não volte nunca mais aqui! – ordenou e fechou a porta. – Precisamos encontrar Clark antes de Lionel e Lex.

Martha e Lois assentiram, concordando.

 **-X-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Lois entrou no local para surpresa de Bruce, Oliver e Chloe. A loirinha fora levada para lá depois de se recuperar.

\- Lois, o que faz aqui? – quis saber Oliver.

\- O mais importante: como soube que esse local existia? – indagou Bruce.

Lois rolou os olhos.

\- Clark me contou por alto e eu só tive que somar dois mais dois para saber que esse aqui é o clubinho de vocês. – ela disse e olhou em redor. – Lugar legal. Aposto que está se divertindo com esse monte de tecnologia, né, Chlo? Você sempre curtiu hackear coisas.

\- É verdade. – Chloe sorriu. – Como está Clark, Lois?

\- É por isso que vim aqui. Já faz dois dias que Clark sumiu. Os Kent e eu procuramos em vários lugares e nada. Mas como eu sei que vocês tem amiguinhos com mais recursos, resolvi pedir ajuda.

\- É claro que ajudamos. – disse Bruce e os outros assentiram concordando. – E depois eu ter uma conversa séria sobre Clark sair por aí revelando sobre a Liga.

\- Agora é Liga? – Lois sorriu. – Liga da Justiça? E por favor, né, Bruce, você já deveria saber que Clark é incapaz de guardar qualquer segredo. Mal consegue segurar o dele próprio. Além do mais, ele contou pra mim e não pra qualquer pessoa. O segredo de vocês está seguro comigo.

\- Nós sabemos disso, Lo. – Chloe abraçou a prima. – Eu gostei do nome Liga da Justiça.

\- Sou boa com nomes. – Lois se gabou e Chloe achou graça. – Vocês acham que conseguem juntar seus amigos poderosos e achar Clark?

\- Bom, em algum lugar da Terra ele tem que estar. – disse Oliver. – Vamos chamar os outros e começar a busca.

\- E quem são os outros? – quis saber Lois.

\- Bruce e Oliver reuniram um bom time. – contou Chloe. – Dinah Lance, a Canário Negro, Arthur Curry, o Aquaman, Barry Allen, Victor Stone, o Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, o Caçador de Marte... Todos unidos pelo bem comum.

\- Uau, são mesmo os superamigos como Clark diz. – Lois comentou.

\- Você e Clark estão bem próximos, não é? – sondou Bruce.

\- Se estamos juntos? Sim. – Lois confirmou. – Era isso que você queria saber?

\- Lois, Clark está melhor do que há anos atrás, mas ele ainda é...

\- É o que? Pensei que você fosse amigo dele. – Lois o cortou.

\- Eu sou. Mas conheço Clark. Não sei se ele é bom pra você. – Bruce disse e Lois cruzou os braços. Oliver e Chloe apenas observaram. – Clark foi criado por Lionel Luthor. Por mais que ele esteja se livrando dessa influência nefasta, Clark não é do tipo que se apega a mulher nenhuma, ele não sabe como conduzir um relacionamento, na verdade ele nunca teve um, não é mesmo, Oliver?

\- Isso verdade e ai! – Oliver parou ao levar um beliscão de Chloe.

Bruce se aproximou de Lois e segurou os seus ombros.

\- Lois, eu preocupo com você. É uma mulher especial. E agora eu te vejo metida até o pescoço com os problemas de Clark, que sempre são super problemas. A vida dele é muito complicada, ainda mais com Lionel e Lex no encalço. Você merece uma vida melhor. Alguém que esteja ali para você quando você precisar.

Lois sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e segurou as mãos de Bruce.

\- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação mas eu sei exatamente onde estou me metendo.

\- Lois, você vai colocar sua vida em risco por alguém que pode nunca te dar o que você precisa.

\- E o que você acha que eu preciso? – Lois se afastou. – Bruce, eu não preciso de palpites na minha vida! Eu sempre me virei sozinha e sempre fiz as minhas escolhas! Já dei topadas? Já! Já cai? Sim! Mas eu me levanto e quando me ergo, me ergo mais forte! Você acha que eu penso no Clark como uma espécie de príncipe encantado como se eu fosse uma menininha de 13 anos?! Não! Eu sei quem ele é e ele nunca tentou ser quem não é! Eu conheço os defeitos dele e as suas qualidades! E eu aceito isso! É a minha opção! É o que eu quero! Eu posso me arrepender mais à frente? Talvez. Eu posso sofrer? Quem sabe... Mas isso não te dá o direito de escolher por mim!

Chloe e Oliver trocaram um olhar de observação ao ver a expressão de Bruce após a explosão de Lois. Bruce assentiu vagarosamente.

\- Eu só quero o melhor pra você...

\- Eu sei. E agradeço. – Lois disse, mais calma. – Mas não sou criança. Sei o que estou fazendo. Você é um bom amigo, Bruce, mas não venha ditar regras na minha vida. – ela disse, séria.

Bruce assentiu, concordando. Achava que Clark não era digno de Lois mas não iria mais entrar no mérito da questão.

\- Vamos procurá-lo. – ele decidiu.

Oliver cochichou no ouvido de Chloe.

\- Ele poderia ter dormido sem essa.

Chloe abafou o risinho.

 **-X-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

\- Lex, para onde está indo? – Lionel entrou na sala presidencial.

\- Não te interessa.

\- Lex, eu sei que você anda procurando Clark.

\- Como você, papai. – disse Lex, num tom sarcástico.

\- Só que ao contrário de você, eu não quero prejudicar Clark. Lex se você entendesse a imensidão de tudo isso! Você deveria se unir à Clark e não persegui-lo!

\- E porque eu faria isso?! Me diz, pai! – Lex fechou a sua pasta de couro com força. – Você só me vem com meias palavras e enigmas!

\- Lex, eu preparei você e Clark para algo grandioso. Algo que está no destino de vocês! Acha mesmo que eu criaria dois filhos para eles ficarem numa guerrinha idiota?! Eu quero mais do que isso! Você e Clark nasceram para serem reis!

\- Clark nem deveria ter nascido, para começo de conversa. – disse Lex, amargurado. – Você mente pra mim, pai, me esconde coisas, especialmente sobre Clark. Eu sei que você tem até algo para contê-lo caso Clark saia do controle.

\- Lex, isso são suposições suas e...!

\- Não são não! Eu sei porque esse tempo todo não fiquei parado! Investiguei cada uma das coisas que você faz, pai! Começando pela Intergang!

\- Eu sei que você se aliou a Bruno Mannheim, mas eu resolvi deixar pra lá.

\- Como você é bonzinho! – ironizou Lex. – Eu sei de tudo, pai. – ele declarou e Lionel ficou atento. – Eu sei que você não roubou Clark dos Kent à toa. Há algo nele. Algo que você e seus amigos ricos, que aliás, você mandou matar, esperaram por anos: o Viajante.

Lionel não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Lex sorriu, triunfante.

\- Achou mesmo que eu nunca ia descobrir? Sobre o Veritas, sobre Clark ser o Viajante de uma profecia, sobre Virgil Swan ter quase morrido para tentar proteger Clark e por isso ficado tetraplégico, sobre você quase ter acabado com a vida dos Kent porque eles queriam Clark de volta, sobre você ter um local onde há uma jaula de kryptonita verde pronta para conter Clark, sobre a lenda kawatche, as pedras do poder, sobre o que está guardado em Zurique... Deu trabalho mas eu descobri tudo.

Lionel ficou calado e depois se aprumou, dando um sorriso de superioridade.

\- Lex, meu filho, você não poderia estar mais enganado. Você acha mesmo que Clark é o Viajante? Que ele é o homem do amanhã? E se eu dissesse que é você? – Lionel viu o filho vacilar. – Pense, Lex. Pense em toda a dor pelo que passou, todas as provações, a rapidez com que se cura de ferimentos...

\- Isso é por causa da chuva de meteoros. Eu fui atingido assim como Chloe! É, eu sei que ela também é um freak!

\- E porque você iria casar com ela? – Lionel perguntou, confuso.

\- Quem disse que eu iria? – Lex riu. – Eu pretendia e ainda farei... Vou usar os poderes da Srta. Sullivan para algo pelo bem da Humanidade. Clark também está na minha lista.

\- Clark não é como Chloe Sullivan.

\- Claro que não. Ele é o Viajante. Agora só falta você me dar a chave da caixa em Zurique. Eu sei que é algo relacionado à Clark.

\- Não. Você claramente não saberia lidar com algo como Clark. Você quase o matou em Smallville.

\- E deveria ter matado mesmo! – Lex gritou, aborrecido. – Me dê a chave! – exigiu.

\- Lex, pense bem, esqueça todo o ódio que sente por Clark e racionalize! Clark é muito maior do que imaginamos! Lex, una-se à mim! Pare de lutar contra mim! Juntos, nós o dominaremos com maior facilidade! Clark nos fará os donos do mundo!  
Lex se aproximou do pai e arrancou o colar no pescoço dele.

\- Eu sabia. Você não guardaria isso a não ser consigo mesmo. – Lex tirou um revolver da cintura e apontou para o surpreso Lionel. – Lionel Luthor só confiaria em Lionel Luthor. Não vou me unir à você, pai. Não existe lugar para dois reis. Para dois donos. O filho supera o pai, não é assim? Deveria ser orgulhar de mim.

\- Lex, não faça besteiras. Você nunca conseguirá dominar Clark sem mim!

\- Eu posso muito mais coisas do que você imagina, pai! Você sempre me subestimou! Sempre achou que eu era inferior à Clark! Pois eu darei uma resposta aos dois! – ele afirmou e Lionel deu dois passos para trás, perto da janela. – Eu vivi na sua sombra, pai, mas isso chega ao fim agora. Você tem razão, eu tenho um destino e vou assumi-lo. Quando eu segurei aquela pedra, eu pude contemplar... Eu vi quem eu sou e para que fui talhado. Não para ser seu capacho mas para algo maior. Eu não vou permitir que o alienígena nos domine. Jamais. Clark veio para destruir a Humanidade e eu vou salvá-la. Esse é o meu propósito. Clark não guiará o povo. Eu guiarei! E nada vai se interpor no meu caminho!

\- Lex, você está cometendo um erro grave, filho.

\- Eu nunca estive tão certo. – Lex assegurou. – Você só queria proteger, Clark. Você queria que ele subjugasse o mundo para poder dominá-lo. Eu seria o que...? Mais um servo? Um simples aliado? Nunca! Sou mais do que isso e você sabe, pai, você me ensinou! A minha missão começa agora.

\- Lex, abaixe essa arma e vamos conversar!

\- Chega de conversas! Eu estou farto de ouvir a sua voz, de ouvir você, Lionel, de ser a sua marionete! Acabou! É o fim de uma era e o começo de outra: não lembrarão nem do seu nome.

Lex atirou contra Lionel, que com o impacto, se desequilibrou e caiu janela abaixo. Lex viu o corpo do pai bater contra um carro. Era o fim. Não havia mais redenção. Nunca houve. Lex fechou os olhos e depois os abriu. Ele terminaria o que começara.

 **-X-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão**

\- Você deve cumprir o seu destino, Kal-El. – disse a imagem de Jor-El.

\- Dominar a todos? Era isso que Lionel queria que eu fizesse. Ele queria me usar. Eu não permiti. Ninguém manda em mim.

\- Não, esse não é o seu destino, Kal-El. Seu pai terreno não deveria ser esse. Houve uma interferência nos eventos da sua chegada. Seus pais deveriam criá-lo com o amor e a dedicação que Lara e eu lhe daríamos se pudéssemos ter ficado com você.

\- Os Kent.

\- São pessoas com bons corações. Eles o ensinariam o certo e o errado.

\- Aí eu caí nas garras do Lionel... – Clark disse, pensativo. – Por falar nisso, eu preciso voltar. Tenho coisas para resolver.

\- Você ainda tem muito o que aprender aqui, Kal-El, antes de poder começar a proteger a Humanidade.

\- Olha aqui, eu já disse que não vou ser babá de ninguém! Eu sempre me virei, as pessoas também podem!  
\- Kal-El, existem ameaças maiores vindo. E só você poderá detê-las. Seus poderes se originam do sol amarelo desse planeta. Proteger a raça humana é a sua maior missão.

\- Não sei, não parece divertido. – Clark cruzou os braços.

\- Kal-El, eu sei que foi incutido em você valores errados, mas também sei que seu espírito não se dobrou. Você consegue tomar as decisões certas e fazer o bem. Eu sei que pode. Eu tenho fé em você, meu filho. As boas pessoas ao seu redor irão ajudá-lo também.

\- Está falando de Bruce, Oliver e a Liga de superamigos deles?

\- E dos outros também. Até mesmo aqueles que não possuem habilidades especiais farão de tudo para ajudá-lo e protegê-lo.

\- Preciso de proteção não, me viro sozinho! – Clark empinou o queixo. – Mas eu sei que os Kent, o pessoal da Liga, a Lois... Eles me ajudariam sim. Mas não preciso de ninguém se metendo nas minhas tretas. Eu resolvo meus problemas.

\- Essas pessoas não cruzaram seu caminho à toa, Kal-El. Os destinos deles vem de encontro ao seu.

\- Destino...destino... Não curto esse papinho. Quem faz o destino somos nós mesmos. Não pense que vai ficar me ditando regras não!

\- Kal-El, Lara e eu o mandamos para cá para que pudesse sobreviver ao fim de Krypton e fosse feliz. E possa usar os seus dons para o bem. Esse sempre foi o desejo de nosso coração.

Clark assentiu. Ainda não estava totalmente habituado a ter pessoas que se importavam com ele. Mas havia os Kent e Lois... Ele pensou na repórter e sorriu. Sentia falta dela, do seu sorriso, seu gênio difícil que o divertia imensamente, da coragem, sua força, sua garra, de seus beijos, seu cheiro... Clark suspirou.

\- Olha, aqui é muito gelado e muito solitário. Porque você é só uma imagem em 4D e não gente de verdade. Eu vou embora.

\- Eu sei que você sente falta daqueles com quem se importa mas é necessário que termine o treinamento para melhor poder protegê-los. Fique mais um tempo, Kal-El. Não é só por você. É por aqueles que não poderão se proteger sozinhos quando os dias de trevas chegarem.

\- Odeio quando fala por enigmas... – murmurou Clark. – Mas eu fico. Só mais uns dias! Aqui nem cerveja tem! E a comida não é tão boa! To querendo comer uma boa pizza há dias!

Clark bufou mas estava resignado. Ele sabia que era preciso que aprendesse o máximo possível para poder confrontar seus inimigos.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

Lois entrou na redação e viu Perry White. Ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la e a abraçou.

\- Lois! Todo esse tempo longe! Chegamos a achar que realmente tinha morrido!  
\- Vaso ruim não quebra fácil, Perry! – ela brincou e depois ficou séria. – Só vim aqui recolher minhas coisas já que aquele cavalo do Lex me demitiu.

\- Demitir? Você não sabe? A LCM não é mais sócia do Planeta Diário! O jornal pertence à Franklin Stern! Estamos livres!

Lois deu um gritinho e um pulo. Bateu palmas, feliz.

\- Ah! Finalmente! Nos livramos do jugo dos Luthor! Melhor coisa não poderia haver! Agora sim, Perry, agora sim poderemos fazer jornalismo de verdade!

\- Exatamente! E agora vamos ao trabalho! Há lugares para ir e coisas para contar! – Perry ordenou, assumindo seu posto de editor-chefe.

\- Pessoal! Pessoal! – Jimmy chegou correndo. Era um garoto com espinhas e ruivo que fazia estágio no jornal e sempre estava com uma câmera pendurada no pescoço. – Vocês ficaram sabendo? Lionel Luthor está morto!

\- O que?! – Perry e Lois falaram ao mesmo tempo, chocados.

\- Tem um monte de gente em frente a LCM e a polícia já está lá! Parece que alguém matou Lionel Luthor com um tiro no peito e ele caiu janela abaixo se espatifando em cima de um carro!

\- Meu Deus! Só pode ser coisa de Lex! – Lois logo falou.

\- Lois, nada de conclusões precipitadas. – disse Perry. – Não temos provas. É preciso apurar tudo.

\- Sim, Lois e também, Lex Luthor é um empresário que faz muitas coisas boas pra cidade... E ele nunca teria coragem de matar o próprio pai. É demais, não?

\- Jimmy, você ainda é uma criança, tem muito o que aprender! Lex Luthor é casca de ferida! E das piores! Lionel Luthor não morreria nas mãos de qualquer pessoa! Aquilo era um tubarão! Tem dedo de Lex nisso sim! – ela teimou.

\- Não sem provas, Lois. – repetiu Perry. – O que estão esperando? Os dois vão agora ver o que está acontecendo! O Planeta Diário precisa reportar isso! Vão!

Perry ordenou e saiu dali. Jimmy ficou todo empolgado. Era a primeira vez que faria algo que não fosse servir o café. Lois pegou a bolsa.

\- Jimbo, você sabe tirar boas fotos?

\- Com certeza, Lois!  
\- Então vamos. Aposto que o careca deve estar por lá. Quero olhar bem na cara dele. Vamos! – ela exclamou mas antes que saísse recebeu um envelope do correio. – O que isso? – ela estranhou, assinou o recibo e olhou para o envelope. – Que estranho... Sem remetente. Bom, depois eu olho, há coisas mais urgentes agora. – ela colocou o envelope dentro da bolsa e saiu dali com Jimmy.

Os dois chegaram à LCM. O prédio na mesma quadra do Planeta Diário. Jimmy foi tirar fotos e Lois viu Lex falando com a polícia.

\- Sr. Luthor. Que grande perda...

\- Lois Lane. Pensei que já tinha ido embora do Planeta Diário.

Lois sorriu.

\- Eu continuo sendo funcionária, Luthor. Já sei que Franklin Stern comprou o jornal. A LCM não manda em mais nada lá.

\- Hum, aquele pasquim não fará falta ao conglomerado. – disse Lex, com desprezo mas Lois nem se abalou. – O que quer aqui, Lane?

\- Uma declaração. O senhor acabou de perder seu pai em uma situação trágica. Tem ideia de quem pode ter atirado nele?

\- Os Luthor são alvos de muita inveja. Qualquer um poderia ter feito isso.

\- Qualquer um não. Apenas uma pessoa. Alguém que odiasse Lionel e fosse mais esperto do que ele. Isso diminuiu e muito a lista de suspeitos.

\- E a senhorita já tem uma? Fascinante. A polícia ainda está apurando o caso mas a senhorita já parece saber de tudo. – ele zombou. Lois apenas deu um sorrisinho que irritou Lex ainda mais. – Agora com licença, eu preciso providenciar tudo para o enterro do meu pai.

\- Meus pêsames, Luthor. Pelo menos, a empresa não ficará abandonada. Agora será tudo seu. Ah! E de Clark! Lionel gostava tanto dele! – Lois provocou.

\- Clark nunca foi filho do meu pai. – Lex estreitou o olhar.

\- Não é isso que diz a certidão de nascimento dele.

\- Srta. Lane, eu sinto muito, mas não poderá dar o golpe em um homem bilionário. Clark não receberá um só centavo. Sinto muito pela senhorita. – ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Luthor, não sou eu quem faria tudo para ter mais poder e mais dinheiro.

Lex e Lois trocaram olhares ferozes. Se odiavam e nada mudaria isso. Lex ainda conseguiu fingir indiferença.

\- Aproveite seus dias medíocres, Srta. Lane. E avise a Clark que os bons dias dele terminaram.

\- Está ameaçando, Clark?

\- Entenda como quiser. E nem me surpreende que ele esteja se unindo à você. Não poderia encontrar duas pessoas que se merecessem tanto. São da mesma laia. Com licença.

Lex saiu dali e Lois riu para si mesma. Ele estava furioso, queria assistir de camarote seu confronto com Clark. Olhou para o alto do prédio. Jimmy se aproximou de Lois.

\- Lex estava espumando de ódio.

\- Ótimo. E vai espumar mais ainda quando ele entender que eu também não estou para brincadeiras. Esse caso de Lionel virou prioridade pra mim.


	15. Chapter 15

**14.**

 **Mansão Luthor**

\- Mercy, quero que os passos de Lois Lane sejam vigiados todos os dias.

\- Sr. Luthor, eu poderia simplesmente matá-la. Uma bala na testa e pronto.

\- Não. Ela ainda me será útil contra Clark. – ponderou Lex, que pegou sua maleta de couro. – Eu vou viajar, mas quero relatórios sobre as atividades de Lois Lane.

\- Não a considero tão ameaçador assim. Ela é só uma repórter enxerida e metida.

\- Você não é paga para considerar nada. – ele disse, friamente e Tess ficou calada. – Quando eu retornar, as coisas serão bem diferentes em Metropolis e no mundo.

Tess assentiu e Lex foi embora.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Bruno Mannheim é o dono da arma que matou Lionel Luthor? – repetiu Lois surpresa ao telefone. – Eu sei, eu sei, delegado. Ok. Obrigada. – Lois desligou. – Porque Mannheim mataria Luthor? Não se encaixa!

\- Lois, você mesma descobriu que o Lionel era o verdadeiro chefe da Intergang. – lembrou Jimmy. – Vai ver Mannheim só quis reassumir o posto de manda-chuva.

\- Não, Mannheim já estava aliado a Lex, embora eu ainda não tenha como provar. Só se Lex mandou Bruno matar Lionel.

\- Lois, você é cismada com Lex, mas ele nunca fez nada contra a Lei!

Lois bufou. Lex se blindava muito bem. Teria que ficar na cola dele para descobrir algo substancial. Mordeu o lábio com força e pegou a bolsa.

\- Vamos até a delegacia. Quero ver essas coisas de perto. Eu sei que aquela empresa deve ter câmeras por todos os lados, alguém filmou Lionel sendo morto. Essa é a prova. – ela disse e depois estacou. – Espera. Vamos primeiro à LCM.

\- Lois, você pirou? A LCM está fechada, ninguém está podendo entrar lá!

\- E daí? Eu entro do mesmo jeito! – ela garantiu. – E aí, você vem ou não, Jimbo?

\- Ai, meu Deus, eu ainda vou me dar mal com isso! – ele choramingou. – Mas eu vou sim.

\- Ótimo! Ao trabalho, Olsen!

Lois e Jimmy saíram apressados da redação.

 **-X-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

Chloe estava animada. Sua vida dera um giro de 360 graus. Não era mais a noiva de Lex Luthor, aceitara finalmente seus poderes de cura, fizera as pazes com Lois e agora ajudava a recém fundada Liga da Justiça controlando a Torre. Sentia-se revigorada.

\- Arqueiro Verde para Watchtower. – Oliver entrou em contato.

\- Watchtower ouvindo. Diga o que encontrou, Arqueiro.

\- Até agora nada. Parece que Clark sumiu no mundo. Nunca vi algo assim. Até Batman está com dificuldades de achá-lo.

\- Clark não sumiria assim do planeta. Em algum lugar, ele está. Vocês não descobriram nada na caverna em Smallville?

\- Nada. Aquelas inscrições pra mim são como hieróglifos. Eu sei lá o que aconteceu ali, mas não deixou rastro. Parece que estamos andando em círculos.

\- Eu sei, é estranho. Mas tudo que envolve Clark parece cercado por mistérios. Eu vou tentar em contato de novo com Virgil Swan e falo com vocês.

\- Está bem. Arqueiro Verde desligando.

Chloe desligou o comunicador e tentou novamente falar com Virgil Swan. Dessa vez, conseguiu contato com Dra. Brigitte Crosby.

\- Dra. Crosby, aqui é Chloe Sullivan. Eu preciso falar urgentemente com o Dr. Swan. É sobre Clark Luthor.

\- Infelizmente, o Dr. Swan não se encontra mais entre nós. – Brigitte contou, triste.

\- Meu Deus... Eu sinto muito...

\- Foi uma armadilha. Lex Luthor está por trás disso.

\- Ele matou o Dr. Swan?

\- Não tenho como provar, mas o Dr. Swan e eu estávamos em um carro quando ele foi desviado de sua rota e caiu no rio. O Dr. Swan não sobreviveu. Eu não morri mas temo que algo ainda me aconteça.

\- Meu Deus. Mas porque a senhora desconfia de Lex Luthor?

\- Ele conseguiu achar Virgil. Apareceu na nossa casa acompanhado de uma capanga mal encarada.

\- Tess Mercer. – Chloe adivinhou.

\- Depois disso, aconteceu o atentado. Ninguém me tira da cabeça que Lex Luthor está por trás disso. Ele queria saber sobre o Viajante e só sossegou quando descobriu algumas anotações de Virgil. Por sorte, ele não conseguiu tudo. – disse Brigitte. – Eu preciso falar com Clark.

\- Ele está desaparecido. – contou Chloe. –Eu pensei que vocês pudessem nos ajudar a achá-lo.

\- Meu Deus... As coisas estão saindo de controle... Srta. Sullivan, por favor, eu quero falar com Lois Lane. Há um modo de nos encontrarmos?

\- Há sim. Não se preocupe. Eu arranjo tudo. – garantiu Chloe.

\- Eu aguardo contato. Só não demore. Não sei quanto tempo ainda tenho.

\- Nós iremos protegê-la, Dra. Crosby.

Brigitte deu um sorriso cansado.

\- Ninguém pode se proteger de um Luthor. É uma pena que o Dr. Swan não pode ver o surgimento do Homem do Amanhã. – ela lamentou.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe, Dra. Crosby. Eu vou falar com Lois e arranjaremos um jeito seguro das duas se encontrarem.

\- Obrigada. Até outra hora. – Brigitte se despediu e desligou.

Chloe tentou falar com Lois mas o celular da prima estava desligado. A loirinha ligou para Bruce.

\- Bruce? Será que pode me ajudar em algo?

\- Diga o que precisa, Chloe.

 **-X-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

Lois e Jimmy entraram na LCM disfarçados de faxineiros, assim não chamaram atenção. Foram direto para a sala presidencial. Havia uma faixa da polícia impedindo a passagem. Lois entrou do mesmo jeito, seguida pelo medroso Jimmy. Ele nem queria imaginar o que fariam se os pegassem ali. Lois abriu o notebook de Lionel.

\- Está bloqueado por uma senha. – ela bufou.

\- Claro, ele não deixaria o notebook aí pra qualquer um mexer. – Jimmy olhou em volta. – Lois, isso é um local de crime, se a polícia nos pega aqui...

\- Ninguém vai pegar, relaxa, Jimbo! Ei, você entende algo de informática?

\- Alguma coisa sim...

\- Ótimo. Tenta descobrir a senha do Lionel. Pode começar com _Pure Evil_. – ela brincou. – Eu vou dar uma olhada por aí.

Jimmy assentiu e começou a mexer no notebook. Lois caminhou pelo local sem chegar perto da janela. Viu uma fresta da porta aberta. Abriu a bolsa e pegou um lenço para poder abri-la e o envelope caiu no chão. Pegou-o e abriu-o. Havia uma chave ali. Lois franziu a testa sem compreender. Entrou no espaço dentro da sala presidencial e viu que Lionel Luthor guardava coisas valiosas ali, mas nada daquilo a interessava. Viu um artefato com as mesmas inscrições da pedra do poder. Mordeu o lábio com força. Não contara para Clark, mas ao tocar na pedra com inscrições kryptonianas havia visto coisas que a deixaram confusa e assustada. Demorara a entender que se tratava de Clark e também da própria vida dela. Lois tocou no artefato mas nada aconteceu. Talvez fosse algo só para Clark. E ainda havia a bendita chave. Lois colocou tudo dentro de sua bolsa. Voltou para a sala principal.

\- E então, Jimbo?

\- Já tentei várias senhas e nada. Lois, há milhares de senhas no mundo, demoraria séculos para achar uma.

\- Séculos é muito tempo. – ela ficou pensativa e depois estalou o dedo. – _Kal-El_. Tenta essa.

\- _Kal-El_? O que é isso?

\- Não importa, Jimbo. Tenta.

\- Ok. – Jimmy aceitou e digitou. O notebook foi desbloqueado. – Lois, você é um gênio! Como adivinhou?!

\- Palpite. –ela mentiu e colocou um pendrive no notebook. Copiou alguns arquivos. Viu uma pasta com o nome kryptoniano de Clark e a deletou. – Vamos embora daqui, Jimbo.

Jimmy assentiu e os dois saíram dali apressados. Da sua sala, Tess os via pelas câmeras de vigilância. Sorriu. Iria atrás de Lois Lane e lhe daria uma bela surra para ela aprender. Entrou em contato com Lex.

\- Sr. Luthor. Tenho novidades. Sei onde está a chave que o senhor quer. Com Lois Lane.

 **-X-**

No seu apartamento, Lois olhava para o artefato que achara na sala de Lionel. Sabia que aquilo dizia respeito á Clark. Desde que tocara na pedra do poder, ela sabia que tinha que ajudar Naman. Era assustador mas agora estava mais decidida em relação a tudo aquilo. Só não esperava se envolver romanticamente com Clark. Não sabia se aquilo terminaria bem mas também não poderia ficar de mãos atadas. Clark tinha um destino maior do que todos e se ela pudesse ajudá-lo o quanto pudesse, o faria. Ela guardou o artefato no seu esconderijo no armário. A campainha tocou e ela foi atender. Viu Lex pelo olho mágico. Pensou em não abrir.

\- Sei que está aí, Lane e sei que tem algo que me pertence. Abra. – ele ordenou.

Lois não respondeu. Pegou sua bolsa e desceu pela escada de incêndio do prédio. Caiu no chão e saiu correndo pelo beco, mas um carro a interceptou. Tess saiu lá de dentro apontando uma arma para Lois.

\- Te peguei, Lane.

 **-X-**

Lois estava amarrada numa cadeira em seu apartamento enquanto Tess revirara tudo a procura da chave. Lex olhou para Lois.

\- O melhor para você é sair disso enquanto é tempo, Lois Lane. Estou lhe dando uma chance.

\- Dispenso qualquer coisa que venha de você, Luthor. Não vai conseguir deter, Clark. Não pode. Você quer, mas não pode. Você vai sair perdendo e sabe disso.

\- Eu estou na frente nesse jogo, Lane.

\- Está correndo atrás das pistas que Lionel deixou. Você não consegue estar a frente de nada. – ela afirmou e ele trincou os dentes, irritado. – Lionel deveria proteger Clark mas escolheu tentar dominá-lo. Você quer destruí-lo. Nenhum de vocês sabe lidar com o que está reservado.

\- E o que está reservado? – ele a olhou e depois compreendeu. – Então você também teve visões. Você tocou em uma das pedras não é? Foi assim que eu vi o meu destino. Pelo visto, o seu é proteger o Viajante.

\- Você é maluco, Lex. Não há um destino pré-determinado.

\- Há sim! O meu e de Clark e aparentemente o seu também! Isso explica porque você se aliou à ele.

\- Eu me apaixonei por Clark. – ela declarou e Lex riu. Lois teve vontade de chutá-lo.

\- Então é pior do que imaginei. – Lex ficou pensativo. – O que a pedra lhe disse?

\- Sabe, Lex, acho que você precisa ser internado. Pedras não falam, amigão.

\- Pedras especiais sim. Ela falou comigo. Bem dentro da minha cabeça. – Lex bateu com o dedo na própria cabeça. – Eu vi, Lois Lane. Eu vi o meu destino: proteger a Humanidade de Clark.

\- Você pirou de vez! – Lois riu. – Clark não é uma ameaça! Não é isso que está reservado para ele!

\- Sabe, eu vi algo além de mim e Clark em lados opostos. Nós dois teríamos aliados. E havia uma terceira inscrição na pedra. A da companheira eterna de Naman. Suponho que ela seja você.

\- Eu não sou do tipo que acredita em lendas primitivas. Eu até gosto de histórias fantasiosas para me distrair mas isso não faz ser uma crédula.

\- Está mentindo. – Lex afirmou acertadamente. – Você sabe e sabem muito bem quem é Clark. As pedras foram reservadas para nós três: você, eu e Clark. Que destino engraçado não é, Srta. Lane? Estamos conectados mesmo nos odiando. Era preciso que cada um conhecesse o nosso destino para que ele se cumprisse.

\- Você não é o salvador da Humanidade, Lex. – ela afirmou. – Não aceita, mas é a verdade. Isso está reservado para Clark. Tudo que você toca, você destrói.

Tess entregou a chave para Lex e Lois ficou aflita,mas não podia fazer nada. Lex sorriu.

\- Você teria que ter mais do que palavras para me parar, Srta. Lane. Eu assumirei o meu lugar nessa história. E o seu papel termina aqui. É uma pena. Morrer tão jovem e bonita... – ele sorriu maleficamente. – Ela é toda sua, Mercy. Adeus, Srta. Lane.

\- Não, Lex, você não pode! Você não entende?! Você não tem o direito de dominar Clark!

\- Eu nasci com esse direito! – ele gritou, furioso. – Tudo que eu passei até aqui será finalmente compensado!

\- Eu não me importo de morrer, porque eu sei que era a minha missão evitar que você chegasse até Clark e falhei! Mas você não irá se sair bem nessa, Lex! Para tudo há um preço!

\- Eu estou disposto a pagá-lo, Srta. Lane, assim como você está disposta a se sacrificar. Todos nós temos propósitos. Eu cumprirei o meu. Adeus.

Lex saiu dali e Lois teve vontade de gritar. Lex não sossegaria enquanto não tivesse Clark em suas mãos. Tess apontou a arma para a testa de Lois.

\- Finalmente eu farei o que quero há muito tempo. Seu fim chegou, Lois Lane.

Lois fechou os olhos, pensando em Clark, Lucy, seu pai, Chloe, seus amigos... Ela não fizera metade do que queria. Mas sabia que correria riscos caso se colocasse no meio daquela guerra entre Naman e Sageth. Estava aceitando o seu destino.

Tess ia atirar quando foi jogada contra a parede. Uma mulher amazona pousou no chão e desamarrou Lois.

\- Parece que a Watchtower me mandou aqui na hora certa. – disse a bela mulher.

\- Quem é você? – Lois franziu a testa.

\- Diana Prince.

\- Lois Lane.

As duas se cumprimentaram com sorrisos e apertos de mãos. Tess se ergueu e Diana se colocou na frente de Lois, usando seus braceletes para desviar as balas. Tess ficou boquiaberta. Diana deu um forte soco em Tess, fazendo ela desmaiar.

\- Lex pegou a chave que foi deixada pra mim. Acredito que foi Lionel mas não tenho certeza. Alguém tem que deter Lex.

\- Eu falarei com a Watchtower. Mas você precisa vir comigo. A Dra. Brigitte Crosby quer conversar com você. É algo sério sobre um tal Homem do Amanhã.

Lois ficou tensa.

 **-X-**

Lex abriu a caixa em Zurique, na Suíça. Olhou demoradamente para a esfera em suas mãos. Sabia que era algo muito importante. Era um artefato que serviria para controlar o Viajante. Lex sorriu diabolicamente. Teria enfim a sua vingança. Clark estaria sob seu poder, sob seu jugo, pronto para ser destruído. Nunca perdoaria Clark por roubar um lugar que lhe pertencia. Primeiro, na vida de Lionel, como o filho favorito e depois no destino, como o protetor da Humanidade. Mas isso acabava ali.

 **-X-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

\- Tess Mercer está presa. Ela tentou escapar mas dei um sossega-leão nela. O efeito da injeção deve passar na cadeia. – contou Chloe para Diana e Lois.

\- Ótimo. Aquela cretina deveria ficar atrás das grades para sempre. – disse Lois. – O que a Dra. Crosby quer falar comigo?

\- É sobre Clark. Ela conseguiu guardar informações importantes que o Dr. Swan pesquisou a vida toda. Talvez até provas contra Lionel Luthor e tudo que ele fez.

\- O que não vai adiantar nada, já que ele está morto.

\- Ouvi na TV que ele foi assaltado. – comentou Chloe.

\- Isso é conversinha de Lex! Duvido que tenha sido isso! Lionel não era do tipo que seria parado por qualquer um!

\- Mas a arma está registrada no nome de Bruno Mannheim. – Chloe lembrou.

\- Eu sei. – Lois cruzou os braços. – Não sei explicar mas não acredito que Mannheim mataria a galinha dos ovos de ouro dele, aquele que patrocinava a Intergang, que bancava tudo...

\- Mannheim está aliado à Lex, você mesma disse.

\- Eu sei. Mas tem algo que não se encaixa. Talvez seja só meu feeling de repórter falando mas...

\- Eu confio no seu instinto jornalístico. – Chloe sorriu e olhou para Diana. – Lois é a repórter numero 1 do Planeta Diário.

\- Eu sei. Eu li algumas matérias quando vi aqui para o mundo dos homens. – disse Diana.

Batman entrou na Torre junto com a Dra. Crosby. Ela se dirigiu à Lois.

\- Srta. Lane...

\- Dra. Crosby.

As duas mulheres trocaram um aperto de mão e Brigitte deu a Lois um pendrive metálico.

\- Existem coisas aqui que Lex Luthor não teve acesso. Sobre Kal-El e sua origem. Virgil ficaria feliz se Clark ficasse com isso. Eu sei que Lionel Luthor está morto e as provas que temos sobre ele ter arquitetado cada morte do grupo do Veritas não vale mais nada...

\- Isso não quer dizer que não possam vir à público. Todos devem saber quem era Lionel Luthor de verdade. – afirmou Lois.

\- Seria uma justiça tardia, mas ainda assim, uma justiça. – Brigitte suspirou, conformada. – E pensar que Virgil lutou tanto para que não tentassem dominar o Viajante e tudo foi em vão.

\- Nem tudo. De alguma forma, sei que Clark está bem. Eu só não sei aonde. Mas ele volta e quem sabe... as coisas não fiquem mais claras e... ele assuma... o que tem para assumir.

\- Você também viu, não é? – Brigitte adivinhou e Lois desviou o olhar. – Não precisa negar, eu sei. Lex Luthor também viu. A pedra mostrou pra ele. Lex está convencido de que deve deter Kal-El, mas porque interpretou a mensagem como quis. Foi um aviso para Lex não seguir o caminho do Mal, mas ele não atendeu. Pra você, acredito que foi diferente.

\- Eu só devia entregar a pedra à Clark. Pertence à ele. Achei que deveria evitar que Lex chegasse em Clark, mas falhei nisso. Lex já sabe de tudo e está cada vez mais obcecado.

\- Eu imagino. – Brigitte assentiu. – Virgil pesquisou muito sobre o Viajante. Ele sabia que Kal-El viria de um planeta distante, que ele seria criado entre nós e que um dia, ele enfrentaria seus maiores inimigos. E que o maior deles seria alguém sem poderes. Pensávamos que era Lionel, mas Lex era o verdadeiro inimigo. E também as profecias diziam que o Viajante teria ajuda daqueles que o amariam e protegeriam. E que até mesmo o Viajante precisaria de um anjo da guarda. Meu palpite é que você seja essa pessoa.

Chloe, Diana e Bruce olharam para Lois, que estava tensa. Bruce bufou.

\- Lois já tem seus próprios problemas para ter que ficar lidando com os conflitos de Clark. A Liga irá ajudá-lo, sem dúvida, mas essa é uma carga muito pesada para Lois carregar.

\- É o destino dela. Estar ao lado do Viajante. Quando Kal-El fraquejar, ela será sua força. – afirmou Brigitte. – Vai muito além do que imagina, Sr. Wayne.

\- São só lendas bobas. – Bruce retorquiu. – Lois não pode ser responsável por Clark.

\- Não é ser responsável como um peso. É mais do que isso. Os destinos deles estão interligados. Não se escapa do próprio destino. E o deles já vem escrito ...

\- Nas estrelas? – Bruce completou, sarcástico. – Isso é coisa de novela! Estamos na vida real! Se Clark quiser abraçar seu lado heroico e usar seus poderes para ajudar os inocentes, eu apoio. Mas não concordo com Lois ter que carregar esse peso! Esse peso não é dela! É exclusivamente dele!

Brigitte observou Bruce com atenção, percebendo que ele estava enciumado. Lois bufou e saiu dali. Chloe foi atrás da prima. Diana olhou para Bruce.

\- Não acha que exagerou? Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei que tem coisas que não dá pra fugir.

\- É diferente, princesa. Lois já tem uma vida complicada, com todo problema com a irmã e o pai. Porque querem jogar mais isso em cima dela? Não basta tudo que ela passa? Lois merece ser feliz e não ser babá de um sujeito que até pouco tempo nem sabia o que queria da vida!

Brigitte calmamente se sentou no sofá e olhou para Bruce.

\- Se o senhor visse além da ótica do ciúme, veria que o que eu falo é verdade. Não acredito que foi só o Dr. Swan e os Veritas quem buscaram Kal-El a vida toda. Vocês também sabiam que ele viria.

\- O Dr. Destino nos falou sobre o Homem do Amanhã. – contou Bruce. – Ele garantiu que Clark traria a luz onde só existem trevas. O mundo precisaria de alguém como ele. A missão dele é essa.

\- Até mesmo um super-homem precisa de alguém ao seu lado. Alguém pra quem voltar. Alguém com que ele possa contar quando o mundo estiver desabando ao seu redor. Alguém que o entenda e o não julgue mas que segure sua mão e o apoie. Todos precisamos. Kal-El pode ser de outro planeta, mas ele foi criado aqui e tem as mesmas necessidades e fraquezas que todos nós.

\- A Liga irá apoiá-lo.

\- Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe.

Bruce só estreitou os olhos e saiu dali. Diana olhou para Brigitte.

\- Ele está emocionalmente ligado à Lois Lane. Não vai aceitar que de repente Lois seja destinada a ficar com Kal-El.

\- Ele pode até tentar burlar o destino mas acredite, a vida sempre encontra um meio. Quando nos procurou, Lois Lane não estava interessada no Viajante, mas o destino achou um jeito de conectá-los através das pedras do poder. Ela, Lex Luthor e Kal-El tem uma longa jornada pela frente. – garantiu Brigitte.

 **-X-**

Lois bebeu um copo de água com açúcar. Chloe estava sentada ao lado dela.

\- Está mais calma?

\- Sim. – Lois colocou o copo em cima da mesa e suspirou. – Eu devia estar atrás de Lucy e não ficar me preocupando com Clark. Bruce está certo. Eu não posso fazer minha vida girar em função de uma pessoa.

\- Aquelas palavras da Dra. Crosby te assustaram, né? – adivinhou Chloe.

\- Desde que eu toquei naquela pedra que estou assim. Apavorada. – ela confessou.

\- Mas o que é que você viu?

\- Eu vi Clark. Vi o que ele será. O homem que voa e usa capa vermelha. Me vi com ele nos ares e isso realmente aconteceu. Quer dizer, ele não usa um uniforme, mas... – ela suspirou. – Eu sei que Clark tem um potencial enorme. Que ele é o que Metropolis... o que o mundo precisa. Mas eu não posso ser ... sei lá... um pé de apoio pra ele! Minha vida já é uma bagunça e desde que me envolvi com Clark as coisas tomaram proporções enormes!

\- Lois, você não é obrigada a correr atrás para resolver os problemas de Clark. Eu sei que tudo isso mexeu com você, mas não enlouqueça como Lex. Ele está obcecado. Você não precisa seguir o mesmo caminho.

\- Eu sei. – Lois fez uma pausa. – Depois do que eu vi, estava evitando Clark como uma praga... Mas de algum modo, ele acabou vindo até mim. Nós só brigávamos, eu custei a acreditar que aquele garoto mimado fosse mesmo o homem da visão que me foi mostrada. Mas aí depois que ele me mostrou voluntariamente seus poderes, eu tive certeza. Mas tinha medo. Eu queria ele longe, mas sei lá, parecia que algo nos aproximava como um imã... Talvez eu não tenha controle sobre isso mesmo.

\- É claro que você tem, Lois. – Bruce entrou na cozinha onde as primas estavam. – Desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta que eu me intrometa, mas isso está indo longe demais. Aquela Dra. Crosby parece tão obcecada quanto Lex. Lois, a vida é sua e somente sua. Você não está atrelada ao destino de Clark.

\- Eu entreguei a pedra à ele. Porque pertence a Clark. Todas essas coisas... são dele. Preciso mostrar algo.

Lois pegou o artefato deixado por Lionel. Todos olharam surpresos. Brigitte ficou fascinada.

\- É kryptoniano. Como Lionel teve acesso à essa coisa?

\- Não sei, mas estava com ele. Eu peguei porque não queria que Lex colocasse as patas nisso também. – disse Lois. – Eu só não sei como ativar.

\- Deve ser algo apenas para Kal-El. – achou Diana.

\- Foi o que eu pensei também. Nós tínhamos que encontrá-lo! – Lois exclamou, preocupada.

\- Ele sumiu do radar, Lo. – disse Chloe.- A Liga procurou e nada. Não sei onde ele possa estar.

\- Eu pensei na Fortaleza do Ártico, mas Clark não conseguia entrar lá por causa das defesas colocadas por Lionel. – lembrou Lois. – Não sei o que pensar.

\- Teremos esperar que ele retorne. – disse Bruce. – Lois, posso falar com você à sós?

\- Claro.

Diana, Brigitte e Chloe apenas observaram. Bruce e Lois foram para a cozinha. Lois cruzou os braços.

\- Eu já sei que vai me dizer para deixar as coisas de Clark pra lá e viver minha vida. Mas eu não consigo. Algo me diz que eu tenho que continuar até que... que ele volte. Mas eu não esqueci de Lucy, acontece que ela é outra que sumiu do radar. Quando Lucy quer se esconder, ninguém a encontra.

Bruce segurou as mãos de Lois.

\- Lois, eu estou aqui do seu lado. Sempre. Eu sei que você ficou chateada quando eu sai na minha jornada de auto-conhecimento.

\- Era algo que você precisava fazer, Bruce. Eu entendo. De verdade. Agora mais do que nunca.

\- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha esquecido de você. De nós.

\- Bruce... – Lois soltou as mãos. – Não existe mais nós. Não nesse tom. Podemos ser amigos mas só.

\- Lois, você está com a mente bagunçada por todo esse blá,blá,blá de destino escrito nas estrelas. Você acha que tem que ficar com Clark porque não há outra escapatória!

\- Não! Eu sei que dei a entender isso, mas não. – ela garantiu.- Eu fiquei assustada sim mas eu não pretendia me envolver com Clark. Não, eu só queria me certificar que ele era o homem da capa vermelha e lhe entregar a pedra do poder. Essa era a minha missão. Evitar que Lex colocasse as patas em algo que não era dele, mas infelizmente falhei e Lex pegou a maldita chave. Não entendo porque Lionel a mandou pra mim.

\- Talvez ele pensasse que Lex jamais ligaria a chave à você.

\- Talvez. – Lois fez uma pausa. – Bruce, eu gosto de Clark. De verdade. Eu sei que ele é complicado mas eu também não sou a garota perfeita com uma vida de contos de fadas. Temos problemas sim e muitos. Mas eu não quero me afastar de Clark, entende?

\- Brigitte Crosby disse que você está destinada a Clark. Você não vê? É algo imposto. Não é algo que você escolheu mas que o destino resolveu pra você. Isso não é saudável, Lois. Racionalize e pense comigo.

\- Bruce, sentimentos não se racionalizam! – ela exclamou. – Simplesmente acontece! Eu não acredito nessa papagaiada de que fatalmente eu ficaria com Clark! Isso é balela! Eu vi sim Clark como o Homem do Amanhã, mas você acha que eu iria querer me envolver com alguém cujo destino é muito maior do que o meu, uma simples repórter? Claro que não! Eu iria me afastar de Clark, esse era o meu plano! Mas... não consegui.

\- Lois, eu temo por você. Temo que você se envolva num problema maior do que possa aguentar.

\- Eu já estou nisso até o pescoço, você não vê?! Eu fiz minha escolha, Bruce. Aceite isso, por favor. – ela pediu, séria.

Bruce tocou no rosto de Lois com carinho.

\- Eu devia ter lutado por você no momento certo.

\- Eu fico feliz por sermos amigos. – ela disse, sincera.

Bruce deu um beijo na testa dela e a fitou.

\- Quando você precisar, em qualquer momento, pode me chamar. Eu virei de onde estiver pra te ajudar.

\- Obrigado, Bruce. Significa muito pra mim.

Bruce saiu da cozinha e Lois deu um suspiro puxado.

 **-X-**

Oliver entrou na Torre de Vigilância. Bruce havia levado a Dra. Brigitte Crosby para um lugar seguro. Oliver tirou a máscara de Arqueiro Verde.

\- Lex não estava mais na Suíça e eu perdi o rastro dele.

\- Droga, isso é péssimo. – Chloe disse, preocupada. – Tentei hackear a LCM mas quando derrubo uma defesa do sistema, me aparecem mais firewalls.

\- Lex se blindou de tudo. Não estou com um bom pressentimento.

Chloe e Oliver trocaram olhares preocupados.

 **-X-**

 **Fortaleza da Solidão – Ártico**

Clark colocou o dispositivo que o fazia falar com Jor-El no bolso. Estava pensando em pelo menos contar para os Kent e para Lois onde estava. Eles deveriam estar preocupados.

\- É um disfarce perfeito.

Clark olhou para trás e viu Lex parado diante dele.

\- O que você quer aqui, careca?

\- Durante todos esses anos eu me perguntei o que havia de especial em você a ponto de meu pai esquecer de mim...

\- Isso tudo é dor de cotovelo? Não tenho culpa se o bode velho não tem coração!

\- Lionel falhou comigo. A única pessoa com quem ele se importava era consigo mesmo até você chegar. Mas Lionel nunca foi do tipo afetuoso, no entanto, sempre o protegeu com unhas e dentes. Deu à você o amor que deveria ser meu.

\- Você é surtado mesmo, não é, Lex?! Ele não meu deu amor nenhum! Ele sempre quis me usar!

\- Você se fingiu de humano para ficar entre nós, alien. A pedra do poder me revelou quem você é de verdade. A sua nova protetora tentou me impedir de chegar até aqui, mas eu fui mais esperto. Nada poderia me privar desse momento. Nada poderia me tirar o direito de defender a Humanidade de você.

\- Para de falar merda! Tu é mais esterco da Humanidade do que tudo, como é que vai protegê-la?!

\- Como se você fosse perfeito, Clark! Ou melhor, Kal-El! Não é esse o seu nome de alienígena?!

\- É sim e daí!? O que tu tem com isso?! Porque essa mania de se meter na minha vida?! Me deixa em paz, porra! Eu to de saco cheio de você, Lex!

\- Eu tenho a minha responsabilidade! É o meu destino evitar que você nos destrua! Que você nos domine! Lois Lane acha que você é alguma espécie de salvador, mas eu sei quem realmente é!

\- Espera aí... Desde quando você esteve com Lois? – Clark perguntou, com um mau pressentimento.

\- Eu já tratei desse assunto... – Lex deu um sorriso gelado. – Lane achava que deveria protegê-lo. Eu mostrei o que acontece quando se metem no meu caminho. Ela não é mais um problema. Para ninguém.

Clark ficou chocado e depois furioso. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.

\- Tu tá morto.

Clark usou a visão de calor contra Lex, que só teve tempo de correr. Clark voou e atingiu Lex com um soco, jogando contra um dos cristais. Lex ficou assombrado ao ver a figura ameaçadora de Clark. Sabia que ele queria matá-lo de verdade.

\- Eu fiz o que deveria ser feito!

\- Faz o teu último pedido porque daqui a pouco tu vai conhecer o inferno.

Lex ativou o dispositivo deixado por Lionel. Clark tentou avançar contra o seu arqui inimigo, mas caiu no chão, incapaz de se mover. Lex se ergueu, vitorioso e se aproximou de Clark.

\- Eu vivi para esse dia.

\- Tu é um merda mesmo! A tua inveja de mim é o que te mata!

\- Eu não invejo você, alienígena!

\- Inveja sim! Você me odeia porque queria ser como eu mas nunca será! Lionel queria que eu fosse o escravo dele mas você quer me matar porque não pode lidar com alguém como eu! Essa é a verdade!

\- Eu sou superior a você, alien! Eu o estou dominando!

\- Só porque está com esse treco aí na mão! Mas no mano a mano tu não me vence! Nunca me venceu! E nem é por causa dos meus poderes! É porque você não tem capacidade pra isso!

\- CALA A BOCA! – Lex berrou e deu um chute em Clark. – É o seu fim, alien! Eu jamais vou deixar que você triunfe!

Clark usou a pouca força que tinha para usar a visão de calor contra o artefato, queimando a mão de Lex, que ficou em carne viva. O artefato caiu no chão e a Fortaleza começou a ruir. Lex deu um sorriso louco.

\- É esse o nosso destino, Clark! Um morrer pela mão do outro! Isso acaba aqui!

Clark tentou se erguer mas não conseguiu. O artefato bloqueava seus poderes. A Fortaleza foi ruindo aos poucos até se auto destruir, desaparecendo no meio do Ártico.


	16. Chapter 16

**15.**

 **Seis meses depois...**

 **Suicide Slum**

Lois caminhava pelo bairro mais perigoso de Metropolis. Tinha pistas de que Lucy pudesse estar por ali. Após o desaparecimento de Clark e sua possível morte, já que a Liga descobrira que a Fortaleza no Ártico simplesmente desaparecera, se concentrar em achar a irmã era o que mantinha Lois sã e concentrada. Além disso, ela também conseguiu publicar uma matéria provando todas as atrocidades perpetradas por Lionel Luthor, enquanto Metropolis se perguntava se Lex também havia falecido. Lex fora dado como desaparecido mas Lois sabia que fora ele quem possivelmente matara Clark. Ou os dois se mataram juntos. Era tudo uma grande loucura. Uma obsessão levada ao extremo.

\- Isso não é lugar para pessoas como você.

Lois olhou para trás e viu um homem cheio de correntes de ouro no pescoço olhando-a como um pedaço de carne. Lois não se intimidou e se aproximou. Tirou dinheiro do bolso e mostrou para ele, fazendo-o se interessar.

\- Estou procurando uma pessoa. Lucy Lane. Conhece?

\- Posso conhecer... – ele pegou o dinheiro e contou. – Porque quer saber?

\- Tenho assuntos para resolver com ela.

\- Sei... – ele colocou o dinheiro no bolso e a fitou. – Mas como eu disse, isso aqui não é lugar para mulheres como você. Mas já que veio, vamos nos divertir.

O homem deu um sorriso maldoso e tentou agarrá-la. Lois o chutou no meio das pernas e saiu correndo. Se viu cercada por mais três homens mas antes que fizesse algum movimento, uma flecha voou e atingiu um dos homens, derrubando-o. Lois pegou uma tampa de lixeira e bateu contra outro homem. O Arqueiro Verde derrubou o último.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo, Lois?

\- Procurando minha irmã!

\- Não devia vir nesse lugar sozinha! Por sorte, Chloe estava monitorando por aqui com a Watchtower!

\- Lucy é minha irmã e precisa de mim, Arqueiro!

\- Eu sei, Lois, mas Lucy não quer ajuda. Não adianta você arriscar a vida por alguém que só vai te dar patadas. Lembra da última vez que você e Chloe foram atrás dela? Lucy começou a atirar coisas em vocês. Ela precisa querer primeiro, Lois.

Lois deu um suspiro frustrado.

\- Eu não vou ter paz enquanto não souber que Lucy está bem.

\- Você se jogou nessa cruzada depois que Clark... desapareceu...

\- Às vezes eu acho que ele morreu. Que Lex conseguiu o que tanto queria. – ela disse e mordeu o lábio com força. – Se pelo menos eu achasse Lucy e ela fizesse o tratamento, sei lá, as coisas melhorariam, acho.

\- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Lois. – ele disse, sincero.

Lois assentiu e deu um suspiro puxado.

 **-X-**

Oliver e Lois chegaram na Watchtower mas não havia mais ninguém lá. O lugar estava um pouco revirado. Oliver e Lois ficaram preocupados. Lois acessou uma das câmeras de segurança e viram Chloe lutando com duas pessoas antes de ser derrubada e levada. Oliver passou as mãos pela cabeça.

\- Não devia ter deixado ela sozinha.

\- Esse lugar tinha a melhor proteção para ela, Ollie, ou deveria... – Lois estava chocada. – Como vamos achá-la?

Bruce entrou na Watchtower.

\- Chloe tem um sensor no relógio assim como o que coloquei na roupa de Clark e por isso achamos seu sinal no Ártico.

\- Você colocou um sensor em todos nós, por acaso?! – Oliver perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Não. Chloe sabia do sensor. No caso de Clark, eu...

\- Não confiava nele. – Lois completou, aborrecida.

\- Lois, eu já me desculpei por isso. – Bruce disse e acessou o sensor de Chloe. – Está em Black Creek, Montana.

\- Mas ali funcionava uma antiga subsidiária da LCM, já desativada. – lembrou Lois.

\- Pelo visto, está ativa de novo. Perdemos o sinal. – Bruce olhou para os amigos. – Temos que ser rápidos.

\- Vou com vocês. – disse Lois.

\- Não vai não. – Bruce e Oliver disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ela é minha prima!  
\- Você não tem treinamento, portanto nem tem discussão. – rebateu Bruce.

\- Eu sou filha de um general quatro estrelas! Tenho treinamento militar desde que me entendo por gente!

\- Lois, nós não podemos lutar e nos preocupar com a sua segurança física. – falou Batman, exasperado.

\- Não vai precisar, porque eu sei me virar sozinha, Bruce. – ela garantiu, pegou uma arma e colocou na cintura. – Vamos ou precisam de convite pra visitar o covil dos Luthor?

Oliver e Bruce acabaram cedendo e os três foram direto para Black Creek.

 **-X-**

 **Black Creek – Montana**

Arqueiro Verde e Batman entraram primeiro no local, sendo seguidos por Lois.

\- Ok, vamos nos separar. – disse Batman.- Cada um cobre o perímetro. Quem achar Chloe ou tiver com problemas avise imediatamente pelos comunicadores. E tentem não morrer.

\- Pode deixar. – Lois e Oliver disseram.

Os três se separaram. Lois estava com a arma em punho quando deu de cara com dois guardas. Ela abaixou a arma e os fitou com irritação.

\- Qual é o problema desse lugar? Não é possível que a segurança seja tão ruim! Eu quem tive que vir pra cá para resolver a incompetência de vocês!

\- Do que está falando? Quem é você? – Um dos homens perguntou.

Um alarme soou. A presença dos heróis já havia sido detectada. Lois colocou a mão cintura.

\- Disso? O chefe não irá gostar nada de saber dessa história.

\- A nossa chefe é Tess Mercer. – um dos homens disse.

Com muito custo, Lois disfarçou a surpresa. Então Tess estava solta. A influência dos Luthor era muito grande mesmo.

\- E quem garante que Lex Luthor está mesmo morto? – Lois os encarou. – Bem se vê que vocês não conhecem um Luthor.

\- Pois eu estou com um! Será transferido para o 33.1! – um homem chegou segurando Clark.

Lois arregalou os olhos. Clark estava com um ferimento na testa e bem mais magro. Ele viu Lois e ficou agradavelmente surpreso. Lois resolver agir.

\- Mas são uns idiotas mesmo! Estão todos demitidos! Incompetência mandou lembranças! Eu levo o prisioneiro!

\- Espera aí, moça...!

Lois deu um chute em um dos homens. Clark reuniu as forças que ainda tinha e a ajudou a derrubar os homens. Lois soltou Clark e o abraçou. Estava feliz por vê-lo novamente.

\- Como você veio parar aqui, Clark? E porque está tão magro? Parece tão fraco!

\- Eu estou. Fui aprisionado aqui recebendo radiação de kryptonita azul. Não sei como não morri. Nem vou me surpreender se meus poderes não voltarem mais. E to louco por um rango. A comida aqui parece lavagem.

\- Você está há seis meses aqui?

\- Não sei. Perdi a noção do tempo. Quando eu acordei após a queda da Fortaleza, estava aqui.

\- Lex te prendeu aqui?

\- O careca estava comigo, ele não sobreviveria aquele desabamento, nem sei como eu fiquei de pé depois disso. A Fortaleza foi destruída porque aquele filho da puta do Lex queria me controlar com uma esfera maldita.

\- Meu Deus, tudo isso é horrível! – Lois acariciou o rosto dele. – Nem posso imaginar pelo que você passou, Clark. A Liga o procurou mas só acharam a sua jaqueta no Ártico.

\- O infeliz do Lex chegou quando eu estava tendo o treinamento com o Jor-El. Eu tentei detê-lo mas aquela esfera me controlava.

\- Então era isso que Lionel escondia.

\- Ah, tinha que ser aquele bode velho! Mas é um desgraçado mesmo! Deixa só eu me recuperar que quebro o pescoço dele!

\- Já fizeram isso por você. – disse Lois e Clark ficou surpreso. – Lionel Luthor morreu ao levar um tiro e cair da janela do prédio da LCM. A versão oficial é que foi um assalto mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. A arma estava registrada em nome de Bruno Mannheim da Intergang, que hoje é um fugitivo. Mas acho que tem dedo de Lex nisso, só não tenho como provar. Ainda.

\- Seria bem a cara de Lex dar fim no Lionel. Ele tinha o maior rancor do pai e o único jeito dele botar as mãos em tudo dos Luthor era com o bode velho empacotando. – ele fez uma pausa. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Oliver, Bruce e eu viemos atrás de Chloe. Quer me ajudar a procurar?

Clark assentiu e os dois continuaram as buscas. Acharam Chloe em uma sala. Lois atirou e abriu a porta. A loirinha ficou aliviada em vê-los. Ela e Lois se abraçaram.

\- Tess Mercer foi quem arquitetou isso.

\- Pelo visto, a capacho de Lex tá mostrando as garras. – comentou Clark.

\- Ela me usou para neutralizar os heróis. A Liga está presa aqui. Só não sabia que você também estava Clark. Não parece muito bem.

\- Uma boa rodada de comida e um pouco do sol amarelo e eu fico bom de novo. Vamos soltar o resto do pessoal.

Clark, Lois e Chloe correram pelos corredores. Pararam na escada ao verem o Arqueiro Verde. Oliver apontou a flecha diretamente para Clark.

\- Clark Luthor, onde está Lex Luthor?

\- Eu sei lá, porra! Espero que morto! – Clark gritou.

\- Resposta errada. – Oliver disse e atirou contra o peito de Clark.

Clark caiu no chão, sangrando. Sentia que estava morrendo. Lois e Chloe gritaram apavoradas. Oliver recobrou a consciência e correu para ver o amigo.

\- Eu... eu não fiz porque quis. Alguém estava me controlando...

\- Clark! – Lois exclamou, ajoelhada perto dele. – Clark, fala comigo!

\- Lois... agora eu to morrendo mesmo... sem meus poderes...

\- Oh meu Deus, não! Eu não esperei tanto por você pra te perder assim! – Lois exclamou, chorando.

\- Afaste-se, Lois. – Chloe pediu e colocou a mão no peito de Clark. Mas o poder não fez efeito. – O que...? Porque não está funcionando?

\- Parece que todos ficaram sem poderes. – Lois disse, acariciando o cabelo de Clark.

\- Oh... Lois eu sinto muito. – disse Chloe.

Clark estava fechando os olhos quando o Caçador de Marte entrou pela janela. Pegou Clark e saiu voando com ele em direção ao sol.

 **-X-**

De certa forma, a morte era um alívio. Era primeira vez em anos que se sentia em paz. Clark viu a si mesmo, ainda bebê, chegando em Smallville e conhecendo os Kent. Depois sendo levado da fazenda Kent à força por Lionel. Viu-se crescendo com um adolescente rebelde e super poderoso. Cada poder que surgia não o assustava, mas o fazia se sentir mais forte. A primeira vez que voara, sentira-se livre. Mas nunca era o bastante. Nunca se sentira completo. Amado. Desejado não pelos seus poderes, mas pelo que era. Viu-se brigando com Lex. Sempre se odiaram. Antes que a escuridão o absorvesse, Clark viu os Kent e Lois sorrindo para ele. As únicas pessoas realmente importantes para ele. Clark fechou os olhos quando Ajax alcançou o sol e Clark absorveu os raios de sol, curando-se imediatamente e se recuperando.

 **\- X-**

Lois estava em seu apartamento quando viu Clark vir voando em sua direção. Ele pousou na varanda e ela sorriu. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. Estavam felizes por estarem juntos novamente. Ela o olhou de alto a baixo.

\- Você parece melhor...

\- O sol amarelo recarregou minhas baterias. Fico devendo uma ao marciano, o cara perdeu os poderes por minha causa. – ele contou. – Ele se arriscou por mim. Eu nunca imaginei isso.

\- É isso que os heróis fazem. Eles se preocupam com os outros.

\- É, acho que sim. – ele sorriu e a beijou novamente.- O bom é que eu fui à Smallville, comi um rango legal, dona Martha só faltou me entupir de comida boa, daí eu voltei para Metropolis e vim você.

\- Os Kent devem ter ficado aliviados em te ver. Estávamos todos angustiados.

\- Eu sei. Eu também pensava em neles. E principalmente em você. – ele falou e a beijou novamente.

\- Eu sentia que você voltaria. Não só pelos seus poderes mas porque você sempre foi duro na queda.

\- É, eu sei que sou foda. – ele brincou e ela rolou os olhos.

\- E daí você abre a boca e estraga tudo!

Clark riu e a beijou. Ficaram uns instantes assim até ela morder o lábio e olhá-lo de forma maliciosa.

\- Sabe, depois de tudo, eu ia tomar um banho, o que acha?

\- Eu acho perfeito. – ele deu um sorriso sacana.

Clark pegou Lois no colo e a levou até o banheiro. Entraram debaixo do chuveiro e foram tirando as roupas um do outro. Lois passou a mão pelo peito largo de Clark, vendo que ele estava plenamente recuperado. Clark admirou o corpo escultural de Lois e sorriu.

\- Você é linda. – ele disse, fascinado e Lois sorriu.

Clark tirou o sutiã dela, acariciando os seus seios fartos até começar a beijá-los. Ia com toda calma, saboreando, enquanto Lois fechava os olhos e gemia baixinho. A água quente corria pelos corpos enquanto eles se beijavam. Clark encostou Lois contra a parede do box e continuou a beijar o corpo dela, cada pedacinho, até se ajoelhar, tirar a calcinha dela e usar a língua para explorar sua região mais íntima. Lois gemia alto sendo levada à loucura.

Voltaram a se beijar com paixão, suas mãos explorando seus corpos, Lois deu uma mordidinha no pescoço de Clark e cravou suas unhas nas costas dele quando foi penetrada. Queria senti-lo todo dentro de si, enrodilhando as pernas dele, friccionando seu corpo contra dele, enquanto Clark se movimentava mais, controlando seus poderes para não machucá-la.

\- Mais forte, Clark. – ela pediu e ele obedeceu, dando estocadas mais fortes. – Isso! – ela gemia alto. – Clark! – ela gritou ao chegar ao orgasmo.

Lois virou-se de costas e Clark apertou seu traseiro, beijou a extensão de suas costas e voltou a penetrá-la, querendo tê-la por inteiro. Lois arqueava o corpo e gemia alto. Só pararam quando se sentiram plenamente saciados e trocaram um beijinho.


	17. Chapter 17

**16.**

Uma mulher corria desesperada, quebrou o salto do sapato, caiu, mas conseguiu se erguer e entrou em um beco. Foi aí que percebeu que estava encurralada. Voltou-se para o ar cruel do seu perseguidor. Ela jogou a bolsa para ele, mas o homem a agarrou com força pelos cabelos. A mulher começou a chorar pedindo que ele não fizesse aquilo, mas não foi ouvida. Sua blusa foi rasgada mostrando o sutiã que usava. A mulher chorava desesperada e se debatia. O homem deu um forte tapa no rosto dela. Subiu as mãos sujas por suas pernas, fazendo a mulher querer vomitar mas antes que ele fizesse algo, foi arrancado dali com um puxão e jogado contra a parede como se fosse um boneco. A mulher arregalou os olhos. Viu o seu salvador entre as sombras.

\- Vaza daqui. – ordenou Clark. A mulher estava paralisada. – Vai logo! – ele gritou e ela finalmente se mexeu, saindo correndo.

Clark se aproximou do agressor, que o olhou antes de ter seu pescoço quebrado. Clark saiu do beco e deu de cara com Batman.

\- Pensei que você estava na sua caverna.

\- Clark, eu sei que você quer fazer justiça, mas matar pessoas só o torna igual à eles.

\- Aí, por acaso eu vou lá em Gotham te dizer como fazer o seu trabalho? Não! Então não se meta!

\- Clark, a Liga da Justiça foi criada para ajudar aqueles que precisam, aqueles que não podem se defender sozinhos, mas o julgamento deve ser dado pelas autoridades e não por nós.

\- Diz isso pra moça que ia ser estuprada se eu não tivesse chegado.

\- Eu acho bom que você queira usar os seus poderes para o bem, mas não pode decidir quem vive e quem morre. Você é um herói, Clark.

\- Sou herói de porra nenhuma! Só to dando uma ajuda quando me dá na telha! E vê se não reclama! Agora, eu vou, to com fome e a Lane está me esperando!

Clark saiu voando e Bruce balançou a cabeça. Clark ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

 **-X-**

\- Hum, macarronada! – Lois salivou e se serviu. – Desse jeito, você vai me engordar.

\- Depois a gente faz um pouco de atividade física pra você manter a forma. – ele disse, com um ar malicioso.

Lois lhe mostrou a língua e ele riu. Clark sentou à mesa e se serviu. O prato dele estava cheio em dobro. Lois achava engraçado aquele apetite insaciável de Clark para tudo.

Enquanto Clark comia, Lois o observou.

\- Então, você está virando uma espécie de... herói. – sondou.

\- Você e os outros tem cisma com isso. – ele disse e bebeu um pouco de cerveja. A bebida alcoólica jamais o afetava mas ele gostava de beber mesmo assim.

\- Os outros seriam os membros da Liga?

\- Os próprios. Oliver, Chloe e até o chato do Bruce.

\- Bruce não é chato. – Lois disse, achando graça.

\- Hunf! Ele vive com dor de corno por sua causa. – Clark resmungou.

\- Minha causa?

\- Vai me dizer que você ainda não sacou que se ele pudesse, vocês voltariam a ficar juntos?

Lois ficou surpresa. Não tinha pensado mesmo nisso.

\- Bruce e eu somos amigos. Tivemos um relacionamento no passado mas acabou.

\- Pra você. Pra ele, tenho minhas dúvidas. Ele só não se mete com você porque sabe que não pode me encarar. – Clark se gabou.

\- Ou talvez porque ele saiba que eu faço as minhas escolhas, não você. – ela rebateu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Sabia que são as fêmeas que escolhem os parceiros e não o contrário? É uma lei da natureza.

\- A lei foi favorável à mim, então eu já gosto dela. – ele sorriu e Lois rolou os olhos. – Linda, eu sei que você não ficaria com um morcego qualquer tendo a mim.

\- O que? – ela parou de comer. – Você é muito egocêntrico! Sei lá quem alimentou seu ego por anos, mas isso não vai acontecer comigo! Se eu fiquei com você é porque quero mas também posso mudar de opinião e ...

\- E o que? Correr pro Bruce? Porque ele vai estar de braços abertos esperando! – Clark exclamou, enciumado.

\- Se eu quisesse, sim! – ela se ergueu. – Quer saber, Clark, eu cansei disso! Vou pra minha casa, pro meu apartamento, eu não posso deixar minha vida girar em torno de você, como se você fosse o sol e eu a lua! Não mesmo! Estou indo!

\- Vai! Se você quer ir, vai! Tem alguém te prendendo?! Não!  
\- Ótimo!  
\- Ótimo!

Os dois logo ficaram emburrados. Clark quebrou o copo com a mão. Lois entrou no quarto e foi jogando suas roupas em uma mochila. Logo, estava pronta para voltar para casa. Quando viu Lois, abrir a porta, Clark bufou, depois suspirou, então foi até ela com a supervelocidade, fechando a porta.

\- O que é? – ela o olhou, irritada.

\- Eu não sou o sol. Eu preciso do sol amarelo para viver. Fazendo uma analogia, eu preciso de você pra continuar aturando esse mundo chato. Sacou?

Lois mordeu o lábio e acabou sorrindo.

\- Você é meio troglodita mas fala coisas bonitas.

\- Vou entender isso como um elogio. – ele sorriu.

\- Porque será que brigamos tanto?

\- Porque somos geniosos. Você, mais do que eu. – ele afirmou.

\- Eu? Claro que não!

\- E teimosa também. – ele acrescentou, bem humorado.

\- Eu sou delicada como uma flor.

\- Aham, cheia de espinhos! – ele riu e ela lhe mostrou a língua. – Mas eu gosto assim. Não teria graça se você dissesse amém para tudo que eu falo.

\- Agora você entendeu. – ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo peito largo dele. – E não precisa ficar irritado por causa de Bruce. Mesmo que eu não tivesse me envolvido com você, não voltaria pra ele. Meus sentimentos são de amiga.

\- Eu sei. – ele disse, sentindo-se aliviado. Abraçou-a e beijou-a. – Você é muito pro caminhãozinho dele. Ou de qualquer um.

\- Incluindo você? – ela provocou só pra ver o que ele respondia.

\- Digamos que meu caminhão tenha mais recursos do que os outros. Ei, eu voo!

\- É verdade, você voa. – ela mordeu o lábio, pensativa. – Mas Clark você não pode mais voar por aí com o risco das pessoas verem seu rosto nos salvamentos.

\- Eu uso a supervelocidade, ninguém me reconhece.

\- Sei. Mas Jimmy me disse que os fotógrafos estão apostando entre si quem consegue foto do Red Blue Blur primeiro.

\- Red Blue Blur? Que nome merda é esse? – ele fez uma careta.

\- É assim que os fotógrafos te chamam. – ela riu. – Você está atraindo muita atenção, Clark.

Clark coçou o queixo.

\- Parece que sim. Bruce veio com um papinho de me colocar em um uniforme mas não gosto de coisa colante!

\- Tenho certeza que Bruce ou Oliver podem mandar confeccionar algo que não te aperte e seja confortável para que você possa fazer o que quiser sem te incomodar.

\- Hum, pode ser... Vou pensar no caso.

\- Ok. – ela lhe deu um beijo. – Agora eu preciso ir para o Planeta. Perry deve estar nervoso porque eu sempre me atraso. – ela olhou no relógio. – E lá melhorou muito depois que a LCM saiu do controle do jornal. – ela deu um beijo em Clark. – Bye, bye. Te vejo mais tarde.

Clark assentiu e Lois saiu para o trabalho. Clark pensou em ir comer algo mas ouviu um pedido de socorro. Não era o herói que a Liga idealizara mas ele era o único que ouvia as coisas primeiro do que todo mundo. Saiu voando para salvar mais uma pessoa.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- O Blur salvou um prédio em chamas! – contou Jimmy para Lois. – Foi incrível! Um super sopro e pá, o perigo passou! Ele chegou antes dos bombeiros! Ele foi embora logo e os bombeiros fizeram o resgate... Infelizmente, ninguém viu o rosto dele e nem consegui tirar uma boa foto. – Jimmy lamentou. – Ele é super rápido... Mas consegui fotos do Arqueiro Verde. Fiquei na cola dele. É mais fácil do que ficar no pé do Blur.

\- Jura? – Lois achou graça. – Boas fotos?

\- Sim, claro! – Jimmy mostrou as fotos para Lois.- O Arqueiro Verde, assim como o Batman, não tem poderes, mas gostam dessa coisa de heroísmo, sabe? O que dá nesses caras? Um dia eles acordam e de repente resolvem salvar todo mundo com roupas de couro?

\- Pode ser. – Lois sorriu e olhos as fotos. – Estão boas mesmo... Eu consegui uma entrevista com o Arqueiro Verde. Podemos usar suas fotos.

\- Legal, Lois! – Jimmy vibrou. – Eu estou melhorando muito o meu foco.

\- Eu percebi.

\- E em breve, eu terei a foto do Blur. – ele prometeu.

\- Você não acha que ele merece um codinome melhor ? Algo mais... super?

\- Hum... Não sei. Talvez. Não consigo pensar em mais nada...

\- Nem eu. Por enquanto. Mas estou estudando isso. Ele vai ter um codinome que traduza o que é.

 **\- X-**

 **Torre de Vigilância**

\- O Homem do Amanhã? – Chloe repetiu, escutando Oliver. – Vocês tem certeza que Clark é esse homem que o Dr. Destino falou? – ela estava em dúvida.

\- Você já viu do que Clark é capaz de fazer...

\- Sim, mas Clark não é do tipo altruísta. E é mais fácil você e Bruce serem os líderes da nova geração de heróis do que Clark, convenhamos. Ele tem um pavio muito curto.

\- Mas ele está ajudando as pessoas. Faz salvamentos.

\- E mata, mesmo que o mandamento dos heróis seja não matar. – ela lembrou.

\- Eu sei. Ele ainda está aprendendo. A gente tem que pensar que Clark foi criado por Lionel Luthor. Ele aprendeu tudo de ruim. Agora que ele está livre desse tipo de influência. É um trabalho de formiguinha mas Clark chega lá.

\- Espero que sim. Todos aqueles poderes são melhores usados para o bem. – Chloe afirmou. – E ele pode se inspirar naqueles que não possuem poderes...

\- Batman.

\- Ou o Arqueiro Verde. – ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo braço do loiro, quase carinho.

\- Chloe... – ele pigarreou. – Eu...

\- O que? – ela o fitou.

\- Ahn... Bruce e eu estamos felizes com o seu trabalho como Watchtower. Sério, você é a melhor no que faz. E agora vieram os novos heróis... E você dá conta como ninguém.

\- Faço o que posso. – ela disse, com um sorriso educado. Pensara que o loiro diria outra coisa.

\- O pessoal está se adaptando muito bem à Liga, muito graças a você. – ele elogiou.

\- É, eu sei. Você até tem se dado muito bem com a Dinah Lance, não é? Eu vi no bate-papo. – ela contou, tentando disfarçar o ciúme.

\- Pensei que o bate-papo fosse privado.

\- Ele é. – Chloe pigarreou. – Ele é desde que não seja do grupo todo. É só que... eu estava fazendo uma varredura e acabei topando com eles.

\- Sei, aí os dedos coçaram e você abriu minha janela de bate-papo com a Dinah. Sem querer. – ele ironizou.

Chloe passou a mão pelo cabelo, sem graça.

\- Desculpe, Oliver. Foi invasão de privacidade. Eu... não deveria ter aberto o bate-papo.

\- É, não deveria mesmo. – ele disse, sério. – Mas deixa pra lá. Só espero que não se repita.

\- Não vai. Desculpe mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem. – ele disse e colocou a máscara verde. – Entre Dinah e eu é puramente platônico. Somos da mesma cidade, Star City.

\- Eu sei.

\- Pois é... – Oliver disse e saiu da Torre.

Chloe mordeu o lábio e depois sentou na cadeira. Tinha que se conformar e aceitar que Oliver teria outros relacionamentos e que ele jamais seria seu novamente. Ela deixara a felicidade escapar pelos dedos e nada mudaria isso.

 **-X-**

\- Minha intenção é colocar tudo isso em lugar de honra na futura nova sede da Liga da Justiça. – explicava Bruce, enquanto ele e Clark caminhavam pelo museu. – Carter morreu mas o legado da Sociedade da Justiça não pode ser esquecido.

\- Parece um monte de tranqueira. – disse Clark, olhando para os artefatos. Viu o capacete de Jay Garrick. – O cara usava uma bacia na cabeça? Pelo amor de Deus! E essa lanterna?

\- Pertence ao Lanterna Verde. – Hal Jordan entrou no local, fazendo Bruce e Clark olharem para ele. – À mim. – Hal usou o anel e atraiu a lanterna para si. Diante dos olhos dos dois, transformou-se no herói. – Devo dizer que senti falta disso.

\- Pelo menos ele não ficou pelado na nossa frente senão eu teria pesadelos. – Clark comentou.

\- Que bom que atendeu ao meu chamado, Lanterna. – disse Bruce, apertando a mão de Hal. – Esse é Clark...

\- Eu sei. – Hal disse e cumprimentou Clark. – Como vai?

\- Bem. – ele olhou para Bruce. – Nós dois comemos e fomos roubados pela mesma garota. Em épocas diferentes que ménage eu só toparia com duas gatas.

\- Interessante. Lois sabe disso? – Bruce o fitou.

\- Lois vale por duas e ela me conhece bem. – rebateu Clark, tentando não se irritar. – Eu achei a Alicia e ela tá no Belle Reeve. Ela é meta-humana. Afetada pelos meteoros.

\- Bem que eu achei que ela sumiu rápido demais. – lembrou-se Hal. – Bom, menos mal que está se tratando. Pena que eu nunca mais vou ver a cor do dinheiro que ela roubou. – ele deu de ombros. – Porque me chamou aqui, Wayne?

\- Você, assim como os outros, tem um dom. Você é um dos Lanternas Verdes.

\- O que? Tem mais de um vestindo essa roupa de abacate?! – Clark interrompeu.- Deve ser boa para se camuflar em florestas!

\- Eu faço parte da tropa dos Lanternas Verdes. – esclareceu Hal. – Ou fazia. Não uso o poder do anel há muito tempo...

\- Mas pode voltar a usá-lo. – disse Bruce. – Pense bem, Hal. Você pode ajudar pessoas. Veja o exemplo de Clark: ele era quase um vilão. Ele não preocupava com ninguém além de si mesmo. Hoje em dia, ele faz o que é certo. Quer dizer, quase, mas ele chega lá.

\- Espera aí, você me usa de exemplo pra convencer os outros? O que mais você fala de mim, hein, ô morcego? Eu autorizei, por acaso?! É o fim da picada! Tua sorte que eu to de bom humor, senão te dava uma porrada!

\- Clark, você é um bom exemplo! – exclamou Bruce e Clark bufou. – Mostra que podemos sim mudar. E podemos sim nos inspirar a fazer o bem.

\- Hunf! Tá mas vê se não se empolga muito! Eu to de olho, Morcegão! – avisou Clark. – E você, Hal, já que se sente bem nessa roupa de verde vômito igual ao Oliver, para de viadagem e entra logo na Liga! Se não quisesse isso, não teria vindo até aqui!

\- Eu não sei se posso voltar a ser o Lanterna Verde... – Hal hesitou.

\- Como não pode, porra, se está até vestido como um?! Ai, cacete, vocês fazem drama por tudo! Eu não tenho paciência! Ou você se joga de cabeça ou pula fora! Qual vai ser a sua?

Hal olhou para os dois e depois assentiu gravemente.

\- Clark tem razão. Eu não quero me esconder mais. Eu fiz um juramento quando entrei para a Tropa e devo honrá-lo. Eu... aceito fazer parte da Liga da Justiça.

\- Ótimo! – Bruce vibrou e apertou a mão de Hal. – Seja bem-vindo! Você será de grande ajuda!

\- Isso aí! Agora vamos tomar uma cerva e comer algo porque eu to com fome! – resolveu Clark e Bruce e Hal acabaram concordando.

 **-X-**

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Tess Mercer convocou a todos para um pronunciamento! – Perry disse, aproximando-se de Lois. – Quero você nessa coletiva!  
\- É um absurdo que Mercer esteja solta depois de tudo que fez!

\- Não haviam provas concretas contra ela, Lois, você sabe.

Lois bufou, contrariada.

\- Sim, eu sei, Mercer tem as costas quentes mesmo os Luthor não mandando mais em Metropolis. – ela pegou a bolsa. – Eu vou. Quero olhar bem na cara daquela cobra.

\- Ótimo. Chame Olsen para tirar as fotos. Agora, vão!  
\- Pode deixar comigo, chefe!

 **-X-**

 **LuthorCorp Media**

\- Sendo assim... – Tess finalizava sua declaração. – Eu comandarei a LCM. Lex Luthor deixou uma procuração me declarando o comando da LuthorCorp e todas suas subsidiárias.

\- Mais devagar aí, ruivona! – Clark entrou na sala de imprensa, atraindo a atenção e os olhares de todos. Jimmy tirou mais fotos e Lois ficou atenta. – Eu sou um Luthor! Sou o filhinho querido do papai!

\- Você é adotado. – Tess disse, seca.

\- É isso me dá menos direitos? Não! Não seja preconceituosa, Mercy. – ele disse, sarcástico e ela estreitou o olhar. – Você pode comandar as porcarias de Lex, mas a LCM não ficará sob seu total controle. Na falta do Luthor pai e como o careca se foi, eu sou o dono do império Luthor.

\- Sr. Luthor, o senhor nunca geriu uma empresa na vida.

\- Que modo mais educado de dizer que eu sou um vagabundo. – ele disse e os repórteres riram. – Mas tem razão, eu nunca trabalhei na vida. Não sei gerir um empresa...

\- Então é mais do que natural que eu faça esse trabalho.

\- Não é não, cabelos de fogo. – Clark retrucou. – Eu tenho gente da minha confiança pra ficar de olhos nas coisas. – ele apontou para Chloe, que entrou na sala, para surpresa de Lois. – Minha amiguinha, Chloe Sullivan, conhece? Acho que sim, ela foi noiva do cabeça de rollon.

Tess olhou com raiva para Chloe.

\- Ela não tem mais nada com os Luthor. Ela abandonou Lex.

\- Vamos discutir assuntos pessoais aqui na frente de todo mundo mesmo? Eu não tenho menor problema em lavar roupa suja em público! – ele sorriu e Tess conseguiu se acalmar. – Vamos esquecer as picuinhas e nos concentrar no que importa: a LCM. A Srta. Sullivan é a minha representante. E como eu tenho a maioria das ações, ela é a nova cabeça de comando. – ele anunciou e Tess ficou pálida. – Senhoras e senhores: Chloe Sullivan, a nova CEO da LCM!

Os repórteres tiraram fotos de Chloe, que teve de dar declarações. Após a coletiva, Tess encarou Clark.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Lex era o filho legitimo de Lionel Luthor, portanto ele quem tinha direito a ser o presidente, não você ou sua ridícula representante!

\- Ei, vai com calma, gata! – ele provocou e Tess ficou ainda mais irritada. – Eu sei que você e o careca acharam que poderiam me dar um golpe, mas se enganaram. Lex deve estar dormindo no colo do capeta a essa hora e você fica aí pagando de boa moça, mas é uma serpente criada pelo careca do mal! Achou mesmo que eu ia deixar vocês vencerem?

\- Você não tem o direito...

\- Tenho muitos mais direitos do que você pensa! – Clark exclamou. – Eu tenho direito à metade da herança do papai Lionel assim como Lex. Só que eu tomei a liberdade de comprar mais algumas ações da LCM que estavam em poder de outros sócios. Sem Lex e Lionel, muita gente debandou achando que a LCM cairia... Eu só aproveitei a maré.

Tess assentiu e deu um meio sorriso.

\- Você aprendeu bem. É um Luthor afinal de contas.

\- Sou.

\- E se todos souberem que você pode ser um afetado por meteoro? Não acha que causaria um grande impacto sobre a LCM?

\- Eu acho que você sairia com fama de louca. Eu não sou um afetado por meteoro. Lex tinha obsessão por essas coisas e acho que isso que deu cabo dele. Ele sumiu e ninguém mais teve noticia. Pode estar até morto.

\- Lex Luthor não morreria tão facilmente. – garantiu Tess, com devoção.

\- Você parece saber algo que eu não sei. – Clark disse e Tess ficou calada. – Não tem problema. Eu sei que se o careca estiver vivo, quando ele aparecer, eu serei o primeiro a saber. Lex não vai perder a oportunidade de jogar algo na minha cara. Ele sempre achou que era superior a mim.

\- E ele era mesmo.

Clark deu uma risada divertida e Tess permaneceu séria.

\- Vai ser divertido ver você e Chloe disputando pra ver quem manda mais.

\- Você fez isso só pelo prazer de afrontar Lex.

\- Eu aposto que se ele estiver vivo, o que eu acho que está, Lex deve estar espumando a essa hora. Ver a mulher que deu um pé na bunda dele comandando a LCM deve ser uma pancada dura. Mas o pior de tudo é saber que eu sou o rei da cocada preta. Ah, aí o Lex vai virar bicho! Ele nunca admitiu perder pra mim! Mas fazer o que, se eu sou o melhor? É chato ser gostoso!  
\- Divirta-se enquanto pode. – disse Tess, olhando diretamente para ele.

\- É uma ameaça que o seu dono mandou a cachorrinha dele dizer? – provocou e Tess trincou os dentes. – Acha mesmo que isso vai me intimidar? Tem que fazer melhor. Já viu que eu tenho mais munição do que vocês imaginam. Esse joguinho eu conheço desde criança. Lionel pelo menos pra isso prestou. – ele fez uma pausa. – Manda um recado pro seu patrão: eu to de olho aberto. Ele que não pense que vai acertar minha jugular porque antes disso quebro o pescoço dele. Entendeu?

\- Perfeitamente, Sr. Luthor. – disse Tess, com ódio no olhar. – Mas não se esqueça também que o mestre foi superado. Lionel não está mais aqui. Não é só o senhor que sabe jogar as cartas certas.

\- É por isso que é tão divertido, Mercy. – disse Clark, sem se intimidar.

Tess apenas o olhou e saiu dali. Clark sabia que se Lex estivesse vivo, suas palavras não demorariam a chegar nos seus ouvidos. Lois se aproximou de Clark.

\- Porque você não a segue?

\- Não. Deixa ela. Eu sei que se o Lex não quiser ser encontrado, ele não será. Além do mais, eu quero ver como ele vai voltar...

\- Você acha mesmo que Lex sobreviveu à queda da Fortaleza?

\- Lex é cobra criada. Aquilo dali não morreria com facilidade. E eu lembro que Lex também foi afetado pela chuva de meteoros. Ele ficou careca e adquiriu uma forte resistência a doenças e ferimentos. Ele pode estar ainda em recuperação.

\- Se a sua teoria se confirmar, quando ele voltar, será muito pior do que antes. Ele não vai te dar sossego, Clark e ele sabe do seu segredo. Ele pode te expor para toda Metropolis.

\- Eu to ligado. Mas não tenho medo. Eu sei que precisa acontecer. É como se...

\- Fosse destino? – Lois completou. – As inscrições na caverna... elas falavam de Naman e Sageth. Cheguei a pensar que fosse Lionel mas depois vi que era Lex. Era por isso que as pedras do poder deveriam ser protegidas.

\- Pois é, agora nem pedra tenho mais e nem Fortaleza. Tudo que o bode velho queria. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu sinto que falhei em proteger você.

\- Linda, você não precisa me proteger de nada! – ele deu um beijo nela. – Relaxa, eu conheço as manhas dos Luthor.

\- Eu sei mas... tanta coisa aconteceu... Pelo menos eu consegui te entregar uma das pedras como era a minha missão.

Clark a olhou com atenção.

\- Por isso você se aproximou de mim? Era uma missão?

\- A principio sim. Fiquei bastante assustada mas depois soube que eu deveria sim proteger a pedra e fazer com que ela chegasse até você. Eu só não contava que Lex também tivesse tido acesso à outra pedra e ouvido o que ouvi. Mas ele interpretou errado. Ele achou que era o salvador da Humanidade. Que deveria deter o Viajante. Mas o Homem do Amanhã iria surgir e nem Lex poderia impedir isso.

Clark olhou para os lados vendo que o local estava vazio e ninguém escutava a conversa.

\- Eu sou o Homem do Amanhã , segundo o que vocês pensam.

\- Eu não penso. Eu sei. – assegurou Lois. – Lex também sabia. De alguma forma, as pedras uniram à nós três.

\- Lois, você não está comigo só porque acredita nessa coisa toda, não é?

\- Não! – Lois exclamou. – Eu nunca pensei em me envolver com você! Eu nem queria! Eu não sou boa nessa coisa de... relacionamentos... – ela fez um gesto vago. – Eu deveria cuidar da pedra e entregá-la à você. Só isso.

\- Então você não acredita na tal lenda de Naman ter uma companheira eterna... – ele sondou.

\- Não. – ela franziu a testa. – Eu acho que se fosse real, você teria que ter alguém à sua altura... Você sabe... com super poderes... quase uma deusa... como a Diana. Eu não sou nenhuma Mulher-Maravilha.

\- Não. Você é muito melhor. – ele a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo. – Eu já tive esse tipo de pensamento como o seu, mas já vi que é uma grande bobagem. Lionel que colocava essas merdas na minha cabeça. Você não precisa de poderes pra ser foda.

Lois sorriu e encostou sua testa na dele. Trocaram olhares apaixonados.

\- E eu acho você muito legal com ou sem poderes. Não foram os seus dons espetaculares que me atraíram.

\- Eu sei, eu sou naturalmente fodástico. – ele se gabou.

\- Ah não acredito, Clark, como você é convencido! – ela exclamou e deu um tapinha no peito dele.

\- Ué, eu tenho culpa de me amar? – ele disse e ela rolou os olhos. – Mas eu te amo mais. – ele declarou, apaixonado.

\- Eu também te amo. – ela disse, ficando ruborizada.

Os dois trocaram um beijo apaixonado.


	18. Chapter 18

**17.**

Clark fazia vários salvamentos pela cidade mas sempre escondendo o rosto e usando a supervelocidade. Mas já percebera que a cidade se perguntava quem era o Blur e o via como o novo herói. No entanto, haviam aqueles que insuflavam a população contra o herói misterioso e questionava suas ações.

\- Você tem que pegar mais leve, Clark. – dizia Oliver. – Heróis não matam e você mata alguns deles.

\- Tô fazendo muito de deixar algumas carcaças de pé. – resmungava Clark.

\- Clark, essas pessoas já te vem como herói. Algumas tem reticências justamente porque você quer ser o júri, juiz e executor numa só pessoa. Salve as pessoas e deixe que elas julguem seus criminosos. Vai por mim.

Clark ficou calado.

Continuava agindo por Metropolis e os Kent acompanhavam tudo o que ele fazia. Algumas vezes conversava com aqueles que foram escolhidos por Jor-El para serem seus pais, mas graças a Lionel Luthor, isso acabou sendo modificado.

\- Você é mais do que um herói. É um super herói. – afirmou Martha.

\- Não sei se eu tenho muito saco pra isso.

\- Clark, você não vê que muita coisa na sua vida mudou? Não só o fato de você não ser mais um Luthor, literalmente falando. Você, como pessoa, mudou. Talvez você tenha medo que isso te prejudique...

\- Lionel sempre me ensinou a não demonstrar fraqueza. Eu não sou do time dos anjos. O bode velho não prestava mas algumas coisas que ele falava fazia sentido.

\- Clark, eu sei que você teve uma educação diferente. Mas tente se guiar pelo que você sente. Pelos seus instintos. Não pelo que Lionel deixava ou não de achar, mas por você. Só você pode assumir as rédeas da sua vida, filho. – ela disse, sabiamente.

Clark assentiu, concordando e deu um abraço naquela mulher que ele já considerava como sua mãe.

Clark estava sentado no sofá quando Lois sentou ao lado dele com um balde de pipoca e ligou a TV.

\- Vê se hoje não come mais da metade da pipoca! Vai passar um filme super legal na TV!

\- Eu só como enquanto to com fome. – ele justificou e pegou pipoca.

\- Não, você come até ver que não tem mais nem vestígio de milho no balde, não vem não! – ela riu.

Os dois estavam rindo quando viram no telejornal que Lex Luthor havia voltado à cidade. Ficaram sérios.

 _\- Lex Luthor, proeminente cidadão de Metropolis, desaparecido há meses, quase dado como morto, reaparece. Com a morte de seu pai, Lionel Luthor, seu irmão adotivo, Clark Luthor, assumiu a presidência da LuthorCorp Media, mas como ficará a situação agora que Lex retornou? - perguntava a repórter._

 _\- Eu pretendo tomar o meu lugar de direito em Metropolis e na minha vida. – dizia Lex, de óculos escuro e usando uma luva preta na mão que Clark queimara com sua visão de calor. – Eu renasci das cinzas e como uma fênix, eu pretendo assumir todo o meu legado._

 _Lois olhou para Clark que parecia furioso._

\- Esse filho da puta... Essa praga não morre mesmo...

\- Clark, você sabe que Lex não voltará apenas para assumir o lugar do papai Luthor, não é? Ele vai vir pra cima de você. E ele sabe do seu segredo. – ela disse, preocupada.

\- Ele pode vir com um, que eu derrubo com dois fervendo! Não tenho medo não! Lex quer vir pra briga? Ele vai ter briga!

Lois suspirou, preocupada.

 **Planeta Diário**

\- Entrevistar Lex Luthor? – Lois indagou, com uma careta.

\- É claro! – Perry acendeu um charuto. – Lois, a família Luthor já foi dona de quase metade da cidade, dona desse jornal, inclusive e todo mundo achou que Lex tinha morrido como o pai, mas ele retornou! E já avisou que vai assumir o que lhe cabe! Eu acho que veremos briga de cachorro grande entre Lex e Clark Luthor e quero que o Planeta Diário tenha uma exclusiva com Lex! E se der, com Clark também! Acha que consegue?

\- É claro que eu consigo. – ela garantiu. – Mas você não está achando muito estranha essa volta repentina de Lex Luthor? Ele é tão casca de ferida quanto o pai foi!

\- Isso você vai descobrir entrevistando-o! Vai! O helicóptero está pronto, te esperando! Leve Jimmy com você, o foco dele melhorou! – ele ordenou e viu que Lois estava em dúvida. – Se não quiser a matéria, passo para Cat Grant.

\- O que? Aquela perua? E por acaso ela entende alguma coisa sobre disputa de poder? Não! – Lois exclamou e Perry viu que acertara em cheio no ego de Lois. – Eu vou! Eu faço a entrevista com o careca! Quero ver mesmo o que ele vai querer dessa vez!

Lois saiu da sala do editor-chefe e foi com Jimmy para o helicóptero. Não perceberam que o mesmo estava preso por um gancho. O helicóptero balançou e parecia que ia cair do alto do topo do Planeta Diário.

\- Lois, nós vamos morrer! – Jimmy gritou, desesperado, ainda mais ao ver o piloto desmaiado.

\- Vamos nada, Jimbo, se acalma! – Lois tentava contato com a torre. – Que droga, a comunicação parece cortada!

\- Ai, meu Deus, não quero morrer aqui, sou muito jovem!

\- Para de dar fricote, Jimmy! – Lois gritou mas logo a porta se abriu e ela foi lançada para fora, segura apenas pelo cinto de segurança. – Ah não! Socorro!

\- Lois! – Jimmy gritou e tentou acudi-la mas foi jogado contra a outra porta e desmaiou.

Lois estava dependurada no alto do prédio. As pessoas pararam na calçada para olhar. Algumas tiravam fotos e outras gravavam com seus smartphones. A coisa piorou quando o cinto rompeu e Lois começou a cair prédio abaixo. As pessoas gritaram mas logo viram, aliviadas e surpresas, um borrão azul e vermelho passando entre eles. Clark alcançou Lois e a pegou no colo.

\- Clark? – ela viu que ele usava um uniforme. – Lindo S.

\- Meio colorido demais, mas foi a Sra. K quem fez, então... – ele disse, conformado e ela achou graça.

O helicóptero caiu em direção deles e Lois deu um gritinho mas logo Clark pegou o helicóptero com uma mão e o colocou de volta no topo. As pessoas aplaudiram. Clark pousou com Lois e ela deu um suspiro apaixonado.

\- Isso foi super... Superman! – ela exclamou. – Esse é o seu codinome! Superman!

\- Pensei em Ultraman, porque, modéstia à parte, eu sou foda. – ele se gabou e ela rolou os olhos. – Mas como foi você quem inventou o codinome, eu aceito. Eu também sou Super.

\- Meu Deus, como é convencido! – ela deu um tapinha no peito dele, que riu.

\- Agora eu preciso ir, outro chamado, a gente se vê em casa e tenta não pular de prédios, ok? – ele implicou e ela lhe mostrou a língua. – Tchau!

Clark saiu voando e Lois ficou fascinada pelo uniforme azul e vermelho.

\- A capa ajuda na aerodinâmica. – disse para si mesma.

\- Lois! – Jimmy gritou. – Era ele? Era o Azulão?

\- A partir de hoje, é Superman. Todos os créditos para Lois Lane! – ela exclamou, animada.

 **Mansão Luthor**

Lex olhava para a transmissão ao vivo do salvamento de Lois Lane. Tess se aproximou do patrão.

\- Parece que a cidade tem um novo herói... – comentou Lex.

\- Sim. No lugar dele, eu teria deixado aquela Lane se esborrachar no chão.

\- Não seja rancorosa, querida Tess. – Lex disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico. – Teremos tempo para revidar tudo o que Lois Lane e Clark nos fizeram. Especialmente Clark. – ele disse, com um olhar gélido.

\- Mas você disse que não lembra exatamente o que Clark é. Os médicos disseram que você se recuperar dos danos no acidente no Ártico foi um milagre.

\- Não foi milagre. Foi a vida me dizendo que eu tenho que cumprir minha missão de ser o que a Humanidade precisa. Metropolis é muito pouco pra mim. Esse fantasiado é só mais um desses vigilantes cretinos que se acham heróis. Eu tenho planos para todos eles. Posso não me lembrar de tudo que Clark é e fez pra mim, mas eu garanto que vou acabar com ele. Só assim eu poderei ter paz.

\- Superman... – Clark lia na internet. – Só falam disso. Mandou bem, Lane.

\- Obrigada. – ela sorriu. – Todos querem saber sobre você. Perry quer uma entrevista.

\- É só marcar que a gente faz. – ele disse e pegou sua jaqueta. – Agora eu vou pra LCM. Me convocaram para uma reunião e até a Sullivan está preocupada. O careca deve estar com saudades de mim.

\- Clark, tenha cuidado. Eu não confio em Lex. Ele pode te prejudicar.

\- Se ele vacilar comigo, eu faço o que já deveria ter feito há séculos e quebro o pescoço dele. – disse e deu um beijo em Lois. – A gente se vê depois.

Clark chegou na LCM e viu Chloe conversando com Oliver. Os dois loiros estavam tentando ficar juntos novamente, esquecendo o passado e pensando no futuro.

\- Lex disse que tem mudanças para a empresa. – contou Chloe. – Com certeza isso inclui você.

\- Ele pode latir á vontade, que pra passar por cima de mim, precisa muito mais do que ser aeroporto de mosquito. – garantiu Clark. Ele viu Tess. – Então ruiva, cadê aquele projeto de homem que você chama de patrão? – provocou Clark.

Tess deu um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Lex Luthor os aguarda. Ele irá os atualizar de seus planos e projetos para a companhia. A LCM terá novamente o seu verdadeiro dono no comando.

\- Ela já tem. – Clark deu uma piscadela e entrou na sala. Viu Lex sentado na cadeira do presidente. – Levanta daí antes que eu te atire pela janela. – ordenou.

\- É sempre um prazer revê-lo, Clark. É assim que você recepciona o seu irmão?

\- Não somos irmãos porra nenhuma e tu já tá me gastando, Lex! – Clark exclamou e o tirou da cadeira puxando-o pelo braço. – Se você pensa que vai cantar de galo aqui, tá muito enganado!

\- Eu sou o filho legitimo de Lionel Luthor!  
\- To pouco me fodendo pra isso! – retrucou Clark. – Lionel deixou a metade do patrimônio pra mim e caso você não saiba, sou dono de mais da metade das ações, então baixa tua bola!

\- Você nunca se importou com isso, Clark, nunca trabalhou na vida, está fazendo isso para me afrontar!

\- Ah, vai se olhar no espelho e não me torra, porra! – Clark gritou. – Tu acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar aqui fazendo o que quer?! Mas não mesmo!

Lex ajeitou o paletó.

\- No fundo, ainda é uma competição. Ainda é pra ver quem é o melhor.

\- Não é isso não, porque o melhor eu já sou. – Clark sentou na cadeira presidencial. – Eu mando e você cala a boca e obedece.

\- Essa cadeira não é sua! – Lex exclamou, irritado. – Eu sou o filho de Lionel! Você é só uma aberração que ele pegou no meio do caminho e criou como se cria um animal qualquer!

\- Pega leve, Luthor! – Oliver exclamou.

\- Não se intrometa, Queen, isso não é assunto para você. – rosnou Lex.

\- Eu sou dono de parte das ações dessa empresa, então me diz respeito sim. – afirmou Oliver.

\- Será que vocês não podem ter uma relação profissional? Isso é uma empresa e não a casa de vocês! – Chloe os repreendeu.

\- Você nem deveria estar aqui, Chloe, só está porque Clark achou que seria divertido eu ver a minha ex-noiva na minah empresa! Aliás, Oliver, gostou dos restos que sobraram pra você?

\- Escuta aqui, Lex...! – Oliver começou e Chloe o interrompeu.

\- Meça suas palavras, Lex, ou eu o faço medir.

\- Com quem você se deitou para ter um cargo aqui, Chloe? Comigo não funcionou mas quem sabe com Oliver ou Clark... Clark então, não pode ver uma perna de mulher se abrir...

Chloe deu um soco no rosto de Lex, tirando sangue do nariz dele. Clark começou a rir e bateu palmas.

\- Isso aí, loirinha, mostra pra ele!

\- Da próxima vez não será ela, mas sim eu quem te darei uma lição pra você nunca mais esquecer, Luthor!- Oliver ameaçou.

\- É esse tipo de gente que agora faz parte da empresa do meu pai... – Lex disse, com desprezo, passando o lenço no nariz. – Meu pai lutou tanto por esse império e hoje em dia qualquer ralé faz parte...

\- Lutou porra nenhuma! – Clark exclamou e se ergueu. – Ele roubou mais do que tudo, chantageou uma porrada de gente, tanto que muitos vazaram daqui, sabia que se não fosse pela Sullivan, a LCM já tinha afundado de vez? Ninguém queria negociar mais com a gente!

\- Que grande salvadora... – ironizou Lex e Chloe estreitou os olhos, com raiva. – Bom, mas a partir de agora quem assume sou eu. Como único filho e herdeiro de Lionel Luthor, é meu dever assumir o que me cabe.

\- O que te cabe... – Clark bufou e jogou a cadeira presidencial janela abaixo, quebrando tudo. Todos ficaram de boca aberta. – O que te cabe é a porrada que eu vou te dar, já, já! Tu vai ter que me engolir, a Sullivan, o Queen e quem eu mais quiser e sem dar um pio! Senão você quem vai aprender a voar na marra!

\- Está me ameaçando?

\- Estou afirmando!

Lex deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- A LexCorp vai comprar a LCM e eu assumirei de vez o império do meu pai. E você vai pro lugar que sempre deveria estar: na rua!

\- Lex, eu to no meu limite! To te avisando! Eu te jogo como essa cadeira!

\- Eu não temo suas ameaças animalescas, Clark!

Clark deu um soco no rosto de Lex, que tentou revidar e foi jogado por cima de uma mesa, quebrando-a. Oliver segurou o kryptoniano.

\- Clark, se acalma!

\- Me solta, senão sobra pra você, Oliver!

\- Clark, Oliver tem razão, brigar com Lex não vai te ajudar em nada! – Chloe exclamou.

Clark se soltou.

\- Me ajuda contra o estresse! Vem, careca, que eu to doido pra te arrebentar!

Lex se ergueu com a ajuda de Tess e olhou, cheio de ódio, para o irmão adotivo.

\- Eu não preciso de lutas físicas para ganhar algo. Lionel ensinou muito bem o que devo ou não fazer e eu aprimorei. Você verá, Clark. Todos verão. Eu sei que você acha que faz parte do time dos bonzinhos agora, mas nós dois sabemos do que você realmente é feito.

Lex e Clark se encararam com ódio. A tensão no local era palpável. Clark deu um sorriso irônico.

\- E o que eu sou, Lex? Fala. Abre o jogo. Todo mundo aqui quer saber.

Chloe e Oliver trocaram olhares tensos. Lex ajeitou a roupa.

\- Você já conhece todos os seus defeitos, Clark, eu não preciso listá-los. E antes que eu vá, fique sabendo que eu já entrei na Justiça para contestar o testamento de meu pai. Lionel não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Aproveite enquanto pode, porque eu vou arrancar cada centavo que você sugou do meu patrimônio.

\- Aproveita e cava a tua cova, que é pra lá que tu vai logo, logo!

\- Será que sou eu quem vou mesmo? Eu renasci, Clark. Você não poderá dizer o mesmo quando eu terminar.

\- Você pode até tentar me derrubar, Lex, mas eu te levo junto comigo. E quando eu enterro algo, não volta.

\- Eu digo o mesmo.

Os dois trocaram olhares cheios de ódio e Lex saiu da sala acompanhado por Tess. Chloe e Oliver soltaram o ar que estavam prendendo.

\- Clark, Lex não vai sossegar enquanto não te destruir. – disse Oliver.

\- Eu to ligado. Acho que Lionel tinha razão. Isso só acaba quando um de nós morrer de vez. – ele disse, pensativo e sério.

A LexCorp foi crescendo no mercado e a LCM acabou se fundindo à Wayne Inc. e Queen Ind. Lex ficou furioso e ele e Clark tiveram uma discussão enorme que terminou aos socos e com a polícia sendo chamada dentro da sede da LCM. Lex ainda tinha outras preocupações como a Liga da Justiça e principalmente o Superman. Odiava o herói, ainda mais porque ele havia se tornado o mais popular de toda a Metropolis. Para Lex, aquilo era um insulto.

\- É o fim esse alienígena ser o cidadão numero 1 da cidade! – Lex deu um soco na própria mesa.

\- O Planeta Diário ajudou a popularizá-lo mais e aquela Lois Lane vive enaltecendo o herói. – comentou Tess.

\- Ele não é um herói, é uma aberração! Lionel buscou a vida toda pelo Viajante, para controlá-lo e agora eu tenho que aturar aquele palhaço fantasiado reinando na minha cidade! Como se aturar Clark não fosse o suficiente!

\- Os advogados disseram que a assinatura da fusão da LCM com a Wayne Inc. e a Queen Industries foi legal. Infelizmente, ele fez tudo dentro da lei.

\- Fez tudo pelas minhas costas, me apunhalando! Maldito, Clark! Ele aprendeu bem o joguinho com Lionel! Mas eu também sei jogar! Clark não perde por esperar!

Clark parou em meio ao Ártico. Na sua mão, havia uma pedra do poder, a ultima que restara. Sabia o que deveria fazer. Clark atirou a pedra e logo viu surgindo uma nova fortaleza. Entrou no local e olhou para o todo o castelo gelado. Era sua herança kryptoniana.

\- Jor-El, você está aqui?

\- Kal-El, meu filho. – respondeu a voz cavernosa.

\- Lex é o novo prefeito da cidade! Mas é demais pra minha cabeça isso! – Clark olhava a noticia sem acreditar. – O que esse povo de Metropolis tem? Merda na cabeça?!

\- Lex é muito influente ainda. Luthor ainda é um sobrenome muito forte. – explicou Lois. – E você não quis se candidatar.

\- Ah, não levo jeito pra essa merda e nem gosto! Uma porra de política que aceita Lex Luthor não pode ser boa coisa! Ah filho de uma égua! Quanto mais poder Lex ganhar, mais ele vai pentelhar! Ele vive fazendo propaganda contra a Liga!

\- É, eu sei e também me preocupa. – confessou Lois. – Mas ele foi eleito democraticamente e temos que aceitar. O pior é que já ouvi boatos que ele quer se presidente. Com a margem de votos que ele obteve sobre o segundo colocado, eu acho que talvez não seja algo impossível. E se isso acontecer, prepare-se para dias piores, Clark.

\- Eu sinto que Lex está comendo pelas beiradas até chegar onde quer. Eu consigo dar umas rasteiras nele, mas Lex tem mais recursos do que eu imaginava...

\- Lex é ardiloso.

\- É mais do que o Lionel. – afirmou Clark. Depois balançou a cabeça. – Mas esquece aquele bosta! Vamos para coisa boa! Nós dois! – ele a abraçou e Lois sorriu. – Aí, quer fazer uma tour lá no Ártico?

\- Pensei que você nunca iria me convidar...

\- Achei que seria legal te levar numa data especial. – ele deu uma piscadela e a beijou.

Foram voando até a Fortaleza. Lois ficou impressionada com o lugar mas também começou a sentir muito frio e Clark a envolveu com sua capa. Ele segurou suas mãos e parecia um pouco nervoso, o que era inédito no caso de Clark, já que ele era sempre auto-confiante.

\- Sabe... eu nunca me senti em casa de verdade... Nem na mansão Luthor... nem em lugar nenhum... Eu me achava meio perdido... Eu ficava pensando: eu me basto porque do jeito que eu sou, com todos os poderes que tenho, quem é pode comigo? Sempre achei que não precisava de ninguém porque achava que ninguém estava a minha altura... – ele deu de ombros diante de uma atenta Lois. – Eram as coisas que o Lionel colocava na minha cabeça... De eu ser superior e todas essas merdas. – bufou. – Enfim, não foi pra isso que eu te trouxe aqui! O passado é passado! E conhecer você e os Kent me fez ver a vida de outra maneira. É legal saber que alguém se importa com a gente...

Lois sorriu e tocou no rosto dele com carinho.

\- Os Kent te amam como um filho. E eu amo você pelo que você é.

\- Eu sei. – ele sorriu e deu um beijinho nela. – Por isso que eu achei que seria uma boa. To um pouco mais nervoso do que pensava, mas eu consigo! Já encarei coisas piores! Não pode ser tão difícil assim!

\- Não estou entendendo bem, Clark... – Lois disse, franzindo a testa.

\- Ok. – Clark tirou uma caixinha de veludo da jaqueta, ajoelhou-se diante da surpresa Lois e mostrou o anel. – Lois Lane, quer casar comigo?

\- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou e começou a rir. Ele franziu a testa. –Eu não estou rindo de você, estou rindo de felicidade! – ela explicou. –Clark, é sério isso?!

\- Claro! Então você aceita ou não? Dá o tiro de uma vez, Lane!

Lois achou graça e lhe deu um beijo.

\- Eu aceito.

Clark abriu um sorriso capaz de iluminar todo o Ártico. Colocou a aliança no dedo de Lois e depois a beijou.

\- Eu pensei em fazer a joia com carvão, mas achei que seria brega. Além do mais, eu não sou joalheiro né? Comprei a mais cara que achei.

\- É linda, Clark. – ela olhou para o anel. – Mas o importante é o significado nela e não o tamanho da pedra. Eu estou muito feliz. Clark e Lois versus o mundo.

\- Já saímos ganhando, linda. – ele sorriu e a beijou.


	19. Chapter 19

**Epílogo**

 _Lex Luthor eleito presidente_

Clark olhava inconformado as notícias. Lex havia sido eleito e claro que ele ia endurecer cada vez mais as leis contras os vigilantes e perseguir ainda mais a Liga da Justiça.

\- Eu acho que esse filho da puta come alguém muito importante pra chegar tão longe, desgraçado! – reclamou.

\- Lex tem muitos contatos, Clark. – Lois se aproximou, sentando no sofá com a mão na barriga de seis meses. – Ele está cada dia mais influente.

\- Eu devia ter matado ele quando tive oportunidade...

\- Clark, por favor... – ela suspirou. – Lucy me ligou. Está indo bem no tratamento. Quatro meses já sem drogas. – ela disse, animada. – E ela está louca pra conhecer o sobrinho ou sobrinha...

Clark meneou a cabeça e acariciou a barriga de Lois. Sorriu.

\- Não quer mesmo saber o sexo do bebê?

\- Não e nada de usar a visão de raio-x que não vale!

\- Só usei uma vez pra ver estava tudo bem, você estava passando mal. – ele justificou.

\- Eram só cólicas. Você que é muito ansioso. – ela riu.

\- O Dr. Hamilton disse que tudo poderia acontecer na sua gravidez pela criança ser um híbrido. Odeio quando ele chama meu filho de híbrido!

\- Ou filha. – ela completou. – Você sabe que ele não fala por mal. E além do mais, foi legal ter os seus poderes por um tempo, mesmo quando eu acabei espirrando e fazendo a mesa atravessar a porta fechada lá no Planeta. – ela riu, lembrando da cena.

\- Foi divertido mesmo, ainda bem que ninguém desconfiou que você é a mãe do filho do Superman.

\- Você é engraçado quando fala em si mesmo na terceira pessoa. E as pessoas só veem o que querem. Pra sua sorte, Lex ainda não consegue perceber que Clark Kent é o Superman.

\- Clark Kent... eu ainda acho esse nome muito de bonzinho. Pelo menos, Luthor dava mais medo na galera. – ele brincou. – Na verdade, eu fico orgulhoso de usar o sobrenome dos meus pais.

\- Eles ficaram super emocionados. – ela lembrou e foi abraçada por ele. – Estava pensando nos nomes pro baby: Lara Lane Kent, Jason, John Kent...

\- Jason não é nome daquele psicopata dos filmes? Não, dispenso. Lara seria legal mesmo, acho que até o Jor-El ficaria alegre se ele fosse gente e não uma super memória kryptoniana... E John Kent até que não é ruim.

\- Vai ser interessante ter uma criança super poderosa...

\- Meus poderes só apareceram quando eu tinha uns três anos, relaxa.

\- Sim, porque três anos já é adulto. – ela riu e ele trocaram um beijo. – O importante é estarmos juntos.

\- Sempre.

FIM


End file.
